A New Beginning
by KingRPG
Summary: What if somehow, Ludger manages to enter Rieze Maxia one year before his story takes place? Basically Ludger joins the original ToX cast in their adventures! But with Ludger entering the fray, the results will be different. Can Ludger change what will happen? Or will his appearence merely destroy what could have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys. I just had this idea swarming in my head and just needed to write this down. I know, I know, this means I will have two stories to manage and that will lengthen my updates on each story. I will try my best to keep update them when I can! I hope you guys will like this story!**

**CHAPTER 1: ONE WISH**

Bisley stared at his defeated foes. None of them could oppose him. Not even the Lord of Spirits could match against him in his level 4 Chromatus state. Jude was trying to stand on his feet, but his knees were trembling. Milla Maxwell was on one knee, having to use her blade to support her. Then there was Gaius, the king of Rieze Maxia and even that proud man could do nothing to touch him. And even Ludger. Even Ludger in his level 3 Chromatus form, fighting for the little girl Elle's sake, could not even hurt him. At the moment, Ludger was on his back, defeated.

"No one will stop me from getting my wish from Origin!" Bisley bellowed, "For too long have the spirits treated as fools! But with this wish… the spirits shall finally become tools to humanity!"

"What you're doing is wrong!" Jude cried, "Spirits and humans can coexist! We just… need a little more time."

"I don't have the patience to wait!" Bisley countered, "For too long have humanity paid the price… I've sacrificed too much just so that I could get here!" Bisley then glared at Chronus, "Too long has that Spirit taunted us… taunted me! But no more!"

Bisley made his way towards the great chamber. The number on the chamber had large numbers listed as '999, 999', signifying the number of fractured dimensions that were created. If one more fractured dimension was created, it would mean humanity had failed Origin's Trial. But it was over. Bisley knew it. No one else could stop him at this point. Chronos was pinned down and now Ludger and his companions were all defeated. This was his moment. Bisley approached the great chamber and as he neared it, the chamber finally began to open.

Chronus tried to break free but he was too weak, "Damn you… humans! You have… no idea… what you're… doing! This is what… I've always feared! I was right about… you humans!"

Bisley ignored Chronus and waited for the great Origin spirit to reveal itself. The chamber's doors opened slowly, as if it was the great unveiling.

"I won't… let all of my hard work… be for nothing!" Jude screamed, finally summoning all of his strength and charging towards Bisley.

"Jude! Stop!" Milla cried.

Ludger screamed, "Don't Jude! You can't stop him!"

But both Milla and Ludger's warnings fell on deaf ears. Jude continued to near Bisley. There was no way Jude was going to let Bisley ruin everything. Everything Jude had worked on. Everything his friends had sacrificed to get them here.

Jude threw a fist and then, everything ended in a second. It was a blur. Bisley had spun around and plunged his lance through Jude's chest cleanly. No one saw how it happened. It was too quick. But now it was clear. Jude saw the foreign object in him, blood seeping out of the wound. Milla, Ludger and Gaius all stared at the scene in shock. Then Bisley swung his lance away, Jude being plucked out of the lance and crashing on the ground. Jude was not moving but his breathing was there, but very weak.

"JUDE!" Milla shrieked, running to his aid.

Finally the chamber doors opened and then a bright light popped from the opening. A second later, the bright light transformed into the shape of a boy drenched in white. This was the Great Spirit Origin.

"So this is Origin?" Bisley mocked, "I expected much more out of the spirit that created this trial." Chronus screamed in fury but could not do anything in his current predicament.

"I congratulate you for passing my trial." Origin said with a smile, "As promised in the beginning, you will now be able to make one wish and I will grant it."

"Perfect…"

Meanwhile Milla cradled Jude in her arms. He was still alive but his life was sweeping away fast. The wound on his chest was a fatal one. Milla called for 'The Four' to heal Jude, but it was proving futile at this point. The Lord of Spirits desperate pleas for Jude to stay alive was not changing anything. She recalled back to the time they first met at Fennmont. How she kept telling Jude to 'go home'. Now she was glad he never did. All of the precious memories she made with Jude was flashing back in her eyes.

Ludger was stunned. He was numb. He could not feel anything. He was at a breaking point. He lost his beloved older brother, Julius, just so that he could get here. He lost Elle, the person he had been taking care of and was going to die because of him using the Chromatus powers. And now, he was about to lose a friend that supported him from the beginning. Ludger's clenched fists were turning white from the pressure he was applying. He wanted to cry and yet he couldn't.

"Mi…Milla…" Jude said weakly, "You… have to stop… Bisley!"

Milla ignored Jude's words, "Jude, you're going to be alright! You hear me? You'll make it!"

"No… I can feel it… and I'm sure you know… it as well… please Milla… stop him."

Milla glared at the man that did this to the person she loved. She saw the Great Spirit Origin looking down at the Bisley in his level 4 Chromatus form. It was almost too late for Milla to intervene. Her sadness turned to anger.

Bisley made his wish, "I wish… for all the spirits… even the Great Spirits… to be bound to hu-"

Then it exploded. Bisley did not know what hit him. He was about to finish his wish with Origin when a tremendous force blew him off his feet. Bisley had to place a great effort on his feet and power to just gather his bearings and land back on his feet. Then he saw what caused it.

"Ludger?!" Bisley exclaimed with surprise. In front of him was Ludger now in his level 4 Chromatus form. But that was not all. His lance was exuding a tremendous amount of energy and was dark purple in color. His Chromatus armor was drenched with symbols he had never seen and his arms were glowing brightly in color. "What is this?! This… is even beyond a level 4 Chromatus!"

Ludger released a scream that held his entire wrath. His loss. His regret. He stored all of his energy in his right arm and hurled the lance towards Bisley. Despite Bisley's enhanced agility and reflex on his level 4 Chromatus, he never saw it coming. The lance pierced Bisley through, carrying Bisley some distance before crashing on the dimensional wall. Bisley was not dead however. His Chromatus form protected him. But for now, Bisley could not move. Not with Ludger's lance stuck inside him.

Origin shifted his attention to Ludger, "Do you have the same wish as him? Ludger Will Kresnik."

Ludger turned to the Great Spirit Origin. The boy in white. Ludger did not know what to wish for. But with Bisley out of the picture, it was open.

"No!" Bisley screamed, pulling himself off of Ludger's lance, "That is my wish!"

Gaius stepped in, drawing his katana and moving to a defensive stance, "Make the wish Ludger! I shall hold him off!"

"I will crush you!" Bisley spat.

Origin however paid no attention to the voices of others except Ludger. "So what will it be? Do you have another wish? Or will it be what Bisley wanted?"

Ludger remained silent. He could hear Bisley finally being released from the lance and engaging Gaius. He could hear Milla's cries as Jude's life was hanging by a thread. He remembered his brother and how his brother sacrificed himself so that he could be here. He remembered Elle's innocent face, now drowning with the curse of the catalyst. And he also remembered that the fate of the world rests on this one wish. There was so much he wanted. And yet he was only limited to one.

"Ludger! Hurry!" Gaius commanded as Bisley overpowered him.

"Jude! Don't! Keep your eyes open!" Milla cried out but Jude was not even responding at this point. Death would welcome him.

Ludger did not know what to do. Time was running out. Gaius was defeated now and there was nothing standing in Bisley's way. Jude's life was at end now. Finally with a decision in mind, Ludger mustered his voice and told Origin of his wish.

"I wish to change history! With everyone! To be given a second chance!"

Bisley delivered a cry of anguish as Origin smiled and opened the palm of his hands. "Very well then. I shall grant your wish."

And then, the whole world vanished in a bright light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger opened his eyes and found nothing. There was nothing in front of him. The entire area was white with nothing in the vast openness. Ludger checked his surroundings and realized he was alone. Ludger wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was his wish with Origin at the Land of Canaan and the next thing he knew, he was here. He had no memory of how he got here.

'_Am I dead?' _Ludger thought.

"No Ludger. This is part of your wish." A voice said from behind him.

Ludger turned around quickly and saw the Great Spirit Origin hovering above him. After regaining his shock, he asked, "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you here?"

"I cannot answer all of those questions at once." Origin replied with a smile, "But as to where this is… this is the world before it is constructed."

"…Constructed…?"

"Yes… Basically this is the dimension where your world will be created. This is all to grant your wish."

"My wish…?" Ludger thought back and then remembered his wish, "I… I asked to be given a second chance!"

"Yes… you said you wished to change history. To do that, I have reversed time so that your wish will be granted. You also added in that you wished to do so with everyone. That is why you will enter… a different world. Because a part of your wish is to change history as well." Origin explained.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Even if I am reversing time, you will not be given the life that you know. In a sense, you are still Ludger Will Kresnik but in the new world… Ludger Will Kresnik will not 'exist'." Ludger looked confused and Origin continued to explain, "What that means is that 'Ludger' will not exist. Julius will never have a little brother. Ludger will not be born in Elympios."

"You mean… Julius… won't be my brother…?"

"That is correct. 'Ludger' will cease to exist in this world… but you are still Ludger… a new Ludger." Origin paused for a while, "To fulfill your wish; that is to change history with everyone… I will be sending you in to Rieze Maxia… to a time before the _schism_ were removed… Before Rieze Maxia and Elympios knew of one another."

"…that's the events… when Jude and the others got together…" Ludger said in realization.

Origin nodded, "Yes… this will fulfill the wish."

"But… why? You've even reversed time. Why did you do all of this?"

"I have laid down the rules Ludger. Any wish will be granted." Origin said but then smiled, "But also because I wanted to see once more… how humanity will fare this time." When Ludger looked confused, Origin explained, "Bisley's wish… was to bind all spirits under humanity. If Bisley finished, I would have no choice but to grant him that wish. However you came and made a different wish, a wish to make things right. It was a clear contrast between the wish of a person enveloped by humanity's darkest of hearts… and the wish of a warm heart. This is why humanity amuses me so."

"But… what about Chronus…? And the other Great Spirits?" Ludger questioned.

"Since I have reversed time, no one will know of the original timeline. The only ones that know… will be me, Chronus and the first Maxwell. That means… even Milla Maxwell will not be aware of this."

"…I see…"

Origin then nodded, "I want you to show me Ludger. Show me… how much humanity can create a new path for the better for all." Then before Origin sent Ludger off, Origin revealed an item in Ludger's pocket. Ludger felt the item and took it out. It was a pocket watch. "It is a gift from Chronus. As much as he hates humans, he feels… that you are better than Bisley. And to help you, Chronus has given you a new pocket watch. With this, you won't be using Elle as a conduct for your power."

"Elle… will I ever see her again? In this timeline?"

Origin said nothing and merely gave a comforting smile. Then Origin opened the palm of his hands and then, the bright light enveloped Ludger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger groaned and blinked a couple of times. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Ludger found himself staring into a wooden ceiling. There were candles around to give some light, but overall the place was quite dark.

"Now where am I?" Ludger said to himself.

"How dare you enter my shrine?" A voice said with menace.

Ludger recognized that voice. There was no one else that spoke in that way. Ludger looked behind him and there she was. Milla Maxwell. This was her shrine! Ludger had somehow been teleported to Milla's shrine. And then Ludger saw the look on Milla's face. Milla's eyes were staring back at Ludger with eyes of venom. Ludger could sense the Great Spirit Efreet as well, charging a fireball.

"Well… I guess Origin was right… Milla doesn't remember me. No, to put it correctly… she doesn't even know me… yet."

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you forth the new chapter of this story. I'll be honest, I'm really excited about this story. I've got so much ideas flourishing on what I want to do now that Ludger is entering the timeline of the first game. I want to explore what changes he can make. How events can change. What could maybe stay the same. So much possibilities.  
>Anyway, enough of my rants. Time to reply to you awesome readers.<strong>

**marze09: Thanks for your kind words. It happens before Milla left her shrine for Fennmont, so basically before Jude meets Milla. **

**TheAnime4Fan: Yes, this story has a lot of possibilities to go with.  
>lol, well technically Ludger could have made this wish but it was a game and well... they needed an ending :p but yeah, I know what you mean.<br>I'll do my best with this story in creating the developments and how it will greatly change the events later on in Xillia 2**

**CansIHasYaoi: You're very welcome. I've been thinking of this happening for quite some time and I just had to write it. You're not going to be just enyoying reading this story because I'm enjoying writing it.**

**Luckenhaft: Oh my... Ludger! D:**

**Nameless Knight: You mean the lines were out of character in the previous chapter? Then yeah... I guess they were sort of OOC there...  
>They could have done that but being a game, they had to end it sooo... xD<strong>

**GroundZeroFirework: Thanks mate. I'll do what I can without dropping the quality.**

**Time Heals All: Thanks, I'll do what I can. There are so many ideas right now I have, I'm really excited about writing more of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to handle writing two stories without dropping the quality  
><strong>

**chronotimeguard: Ohh... Well, you can still write your story mate. I'm sure your own story will be different to my version. It will be nice to see how we wish to take things differently on the same idea :D  
>Thanks for your words of encouragement, I'll do my best with this story as well<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: It is quite rare huh? It will be an interesting concept to write about**

**Eran: Haha, then I'm glad I'm able to write something that you've been looking for. Wow, you re-read it a lot? I'll do my best in making sure this story is good! :D**

**ydshahid: And I'm going to enjoy writing this **

**Insidious Person : Glad you like my stories, hehe  
><strong>

**Well, that's it for reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: THE KRESNIK VILLAGE**

"Milla, wait stop! Don't!" Ludger cried, waving his arms in panic.

Milla was startled that this stranger knew her first name. The villagers at Nie Khera and Ivar, her personal handmaid, all treated her with respect and never called her by her first name. And yet, this person whom she had never seen in her life had called her by her first name. Milla mentally ordered the Great Spirit Efreet to not shoot the fireball.

"What are you doing in my shrine?" Milla questioned, "Speak quickly!"

"_Lord Maxwell, should we really speak with this mortal?"_ The Great Spirit Efreet spoke in Milla's mind, _"This mortal human has already trespassed into our shrine. Such disrespect should-"_

Milla however shushed the Great Spirit. It was true that this mortal had caused some disrespect. Other than Ivar, no one else had ever entered her territory. Thus she was naturally curious as to who this person was.

Ludger sighed in relief that Milla was willing to listen. He opened his mouth and then… realized he had no either how to explain how he got here. "I… well… erm… would you believe me… if I say I don't know how… I got here?"

All of the Great Four stared at Ludger with a sweat drop. It was simply… awkward in a sense. Milla as well looked at Ludger like he was the village idiot.

"You… don't know how you got here?" Milla sighed in disbelief, "Well unfortunately, this area is off-limits for humans. You should not be here."

"But...!" Ludger was about to protest when the main entrance to the shrine opened.

Milla, Ludger and the Great Four turned to the main entrance and spotted Ivar, Milla's personal handmaid. Ludger took a while to recognize him since he had only seen Ivar in a Nie Kheran sort-of outfit once in a fractured dimension.

"Lady Milla! I heard some noises and came to investigate! Are you alri-" Ivar was saying when he spotted Ludger, "You! What are you doing here? No one but me is allowed in here!"

"I see that even you have never seen this person before." Milla said to Ivar. "I thought he was someone in the village that I've not met before."

Ivar shook his head, "No Lady Milla! He's an outsider! Even his clothing is… different! Whoever he is, he must be a danger to Lady Milla! Please let me take care of him!"

Milla considered the situation before she nodded, "Fine but do not kill him. He might be the cause of why the spirits… are vanishing."

Ivar said nothing more and moved in. Ludger sighed as he quickly drew his dual blades and Ivar engaged him. Ludger had defeated Ivar a couple of times already in his previous timeline. This should be no different. However Ludger was surprised.

Ivar was much more agile and released a fury of attacks that caught Ludger off-guard. _'That's strange.'_ Ludger thought, _'Ivar wasn't as fast as this. Is it because he's fighting for Milla right now? So this is how Ivar is at full power?'_

Ludger also realized another fact. Ivar's fighting style closely resembled the style of Spirius's agents. However Ivar's weapons were dual daggers instead of the slightly longer dual blades. This gave Ludger a slight advantage in the fight. But in any case, Ivar was a much better match in this timeline compared to when Ludger fought him in his previous timeline.

"I don't want to fight!" Ludger said as he blocked another of Ivar's attacks, "Just let me explain!"

Ivar scoffed and thrust his dagger forward, "I won't let you harm Lady Milla! The fact that you trespassed into this holy ground is proof enough that you're a danger to her!"

"Damn it, you really are annoying!"

Ludger thus began the counter-attack. Ludger parried one attack and then suddenly took a step forward, delivering a weak tackle with his shoulder. The slight tackle cost Ivar his footing and Ludger took advantage of that, spinning around and delivering a thunderous kick across Ivar's face. The blow spun Ivar like a tornado before he fell on his back. Ludger quickly moved and stood above Ivar with his dagger just inches away from Ivar's throat.

However while most would understand that the fight was over, Milla was not well-informed to human customs. She thought Ludger was about to kill Ivar and quickly opened the palm of her right hand and have Efreet release a fireball through the palm of her hands. Ludger turned and saw a fireball two meters in diameter coming at him quickly. With such power, Ludger would no doubt be killed and Ludger quickly took out his pocket watch, transforming into his level 4 Chromatus form. The fireball blasted against the armor of the Chromatus and while it greatly hurt Ludger, his life was not in danger. Ludger took a couple of steps back and groaned in pain, feeling the burns on his chest. There were some burnt marks left on his Chromatus armor.

"Impossible…" Ivar muttered when he saw Ludger was still standing. And then he realized Ludger's appearance had changed, "Wh…what are you?!"

Milla herself was flabbergasted. "How can he still be standing?" Milla used the full powers of Efreet. It was impossible for a human to still be alive after taking a direct hit.

"_That… armor…" _Efreet whispered in recognition. It was not just Efreet however. Undine, Sylph and Gnome all felt a sense of nostalgia at the sight. None of the Four had seen it in such a long time.

"What's wrong Efreet? Do you know what that is?" Milla asked mentally.

Efreet slowly nodded, "_I… I don't know Lord Maxwell. If that is what I think it is, then it is something I have not seen in hundreds of years."_

Undine added in, "_Perhaps he was telling the truth. He didn't know how he got here."_

Milla nodded and turned to Ludger, "Alright, I am willing to listen to what you have to say." Milla then sheathed her sword.

Ludger was thankful Milla was finally willing to cease the fight. He deactivated his Chromatus form and the pain on his chest intensified. His Chromatus form had taken too much damage from Efreet's fireball. But he was alright. Ludger was about to speak when suddenly, he felt a knock on the back of his head. It was not too heavy of a blow but it was enough to knock him out. Ludger dropped on the ground on his front, unconscious.

"What?" Milla exclaimed in surprise, stepping forward.

Ivar appeared behind where Ludger once stood with a grin, "Thanks Lady Milla! As expected of Lady Milla, you tricked him and allowed me to take him out! So what should we do with him?"

Milla sighed and approached the unconscious Ludger. She did not plan for her handmaid to take Ludger out but perhaps this would work. She said to Ivar, "Bring him back to the village and tie his hands. We'll find out everything from him there."

"At once, Lady Milla!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Fennmont, the grand capital of Rashugal, young medical student Jude Mathis was currently in the public library reading up on research papers for his thesis. Technically, he was already done, but he wanted to make sure there was nothing more to add to his thesis.

"Excuse me? Jude Mathis?" A soft voice said, interrupting Jude.

Jude looked up and saw it was a male student. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I know this is kind of a bad time, but I really need your help." The guy said, "You see, I've got this research paper coming up for my finals but I haven't been able to find my research partner. Professor Haus recommended you to me and… I know you've got your thesis to do but I'm at my wits end."

Jude gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually done with my thesis and just need the professor's signature. So what's your research about? Let's see what I can help you with."

And the male student quickly told Jude everything. Jude learned that the guy was in his second year at Fennmont. The student's research was in Jude's field of expertise, so Jude was able to help the student without giving him the answer.

"Wow… the professor was right about you. When he told me about you, I honestly doubted that you'd be so helpful. I mean, you having a thesis and all." The student said as he scribbled down on his notebook, "But I guess I was wrong."

Jude chuckled, "Well… I've been told that… I'm too nice sometimes. A do-gooder."

"I'm really sorry that I had to disturb you. My research partner… I don't know what happened to her. She just suddenly disappeared without a word. I haven't been able to find her."

Jude gave a light laugh, "Maybe she needed to return home for an emergency or something."

"Maybe… but I don't know. I mean, I've been hearing rumors that some students… no, not just students but people have been… disappearing?

"Disappearing…?"

The second-year student nodded, "That's what I've been hearing anyway. But maybe you're right. Maybe my research partner just needed to head home and didn't have time to tell me. Those rumors were probably just exaggerated anyway."

Jude chuckled and the two continued with the research paper. People disappearing bothered Jude, but he decided to not heed too much attention to it. Unless it concerned him, there was nothing he could do. For all he know, Jude realized that it could simply be what it was; a rumor.

Unknown to Jude, that rumor would be how he his life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Milla…"

"Lady Milla graces us with her presence…"

That was what the whole of the villagers of Nia Khera said as they bowed in respect. Milla smiled and acknowledged the villagers as they walked through the village. It was a huge honor for all of the villagers whenever Milla would appear at the village, which was very rare. Ivar was behind her, carrying the unconscious Ludger on his shoulder. Milla spoke with the village head and was granted permission (not like the village head would refuse Milla) to use one of the empty huts for her 'interrogation'. Once they were inside, Ivar placed Ludger on a chair and tied his arms behind him and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair.

"So this is the person found trespassing in Lady Milla's shrine?" The village head asked as he entered the hut. Milla had requested that the village head be present as well.

"That's right!" Ivar said, "Honestly I'd prefer if we dispose of him quickly! How dare this… this outsider enter such holy lands! But Lady Milla requested that we speak with him."

"Ivar, wake him up." Milla ordered.

Ivar nodded and went outside the hut to grab a bucket of water. In the meantime, Milla studied Ludger. The key difference she took note of was Ludger's clothes. It was different from the villagers of Nia Khera. She had read in books that humans wore different clothing but she felt Ludger's was… a little bit too different. It did not hold the feeling that it was inspired by spirit artes or any sort. It seemed… a little out of touch.

Ivar returned a short while later with a bucket of water and dropped its contents above Ludger's head. The freezing, cold water splashed against his head and flowed down his body and soaked his shirt, instantly waking Ludger up.

"JEEZ! WHAT?! JULIUS?! HUH?" Ludger screamed, shuddering from the cold. It took him a while before he realized his hands and feet were bound. "Where am I? What… oh… right… Milla! I'm glad to see you!"

"How dare you casually call Lady Milla by her name?!" Ivar barked angrily.

"Ivar, let me handle this." Milla said and Ivar stepped aside. "Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point. Are you the cause of the spirits vanishing? Answer me."

Ludger recalled that Jude told him of how his adventures began a year before Jude met him. Jude said something about spirits vanishing so Ludger concluded this was it. "Spirit vanishing? What… no!"

"That answer doesn't surprise me. As a matter of fact, I expected it." Milla said, "I've traced the source to be somewhere south of here. So at least you're telling the truth. Now tell me. Who are you? What's your name?"

Ludger looked at Milla in the eyes and answered, "My name… my name's Ludger. Ludger Will Kresnik."

The answer had no effect on Milla but it caused Ivar and the village head to gasp in shock. What surprised Milla was that the Great Four spirits also reacted to the name.

"Ludger Will Kresnik…?" Milla repeated, thinking about it, "Hmm… I do know that the people of Nia Khera are descendants or fierce followers of the sage Kresnik. But none have that as their last name."

The village head looked at Ludger, "Indeed. We're mostly distant relatives to the Kresnik lineage… but… to think a descendant that bears the name of Kresnik… no… who are you, really?"

"How dare you use that name!" Ivar exploded, "It's bad enough you transgressed the holy shrine of Lady Milla but now you are mocking the sage Kresnik?! I've had enough of your mockery!"

"I'm not mocking you!" Ludger retorted, "That is my name! I'm not lying!"

"Ivar! Stop!" Milla commanded.

"But Lady Milla…!"

"Unfortunately I don't have the time to question him for too long." Milla said, "But I want you to make sure that he remains in the village. There are still questions that I need to ask him. For now, I need to leave Nia Khera and investigate why the spirits are vanishing. If this Ludger isn't the cause, then for now he's not too important. Finding out why the spirits are vanishing calls for my immediate attention."

"Then let me come with you!" Ivar offered, "You'll need help! And I can show you the way!"

"I thank you for your offer but I have the Great Four to assist me." Milla replied, "Don't forget Ivar. What are your two duties?"

"The first… is to serve you and only you, Lady Milla!"

"That's right… but with me gone, what is your second duty?"

Ivar paused before he answered, "To protect… the people of Nia Khera… to protect those who do not have the strength to protect themselves."

"And you will hold onto that duty until I return." Milla said, "I must go now. I need to find the answer of why the spirits are vanishing."  
>Ivar wanted to protest but he nodded instead. There was nothing he could say to change his master's mind.<p>

Milla proceeded to make her way towards the exit of the hut when Ludger called out, "Milla! Wait! Where're you going? There're still… things I need to tell you!"

Milla stopped just at the exit of the hut. Without turning to face Ludger, she answered, "Where my destination lies does not concern you. I've already wasted enough time here. I was going to leave my shrine before you appeared. Now my schedule… is slightly delayed but it does not matter. I'm leaving."

And with that Milla exited the hut. The villagers of Nia Khera all bowed in respect as Milla walked past them. She needed to act quickly. She could feel the spirits disappearing mostly in the southern direction. She summoned the Great Four and asked for Slyph to help fly Milla across the vast sea to get to her destination. Slyph naturally agreed, obeying the Lord of Spirits.

With little effort, Slyph carried Milla and started flying towards the southern direction. Milla had her mission only in her mind. She was tasked with the responsibility of watching over all kind. Now she needed to discover why spirits was vanishing. And the answer she would find would be in the south. Unknown to her, it would lie in the great city of Fennmont.

But while Milla was focused on her mission, the Four Great spirits were concerned with other matters. Specifically on the person known as Ludger Will Kresnik. All four Great Spirits however had already come to the same conclusion: it was the Chromatus power, ability only granted to the Kresnik clan… and a power granted by the Great Spirit Chronus himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Ludger was still in the same hut in Nia Khera, tied to the chair. The village head was gone, probably to tend to other matters. Ivar however was still in the hut, fuming that Milla had not taken him with her and that he had to keep watch over this 'outsider'.

"I'd just take you out but you're lucky Lady Milla is willing to show you mercy." Ivar said, "First trespassing into Lady Milla's shrine and then besmirching the Kresnik name. How dare you?!"

Ludger sighed, "You're still as annoying even before joining the Spirius Corporation huh?"

"Huh? Don't talk as if you know me! And what's this Spirius Corporation? Maybe I can understand why Lady Milla took pity on you. You're a madman!"

Ludger ignored the insult and decided he needed to escape from here. He needed to follow Milla. While he had a general idea of what happened with Jude, Milla and the rest of them a year before meeting him, he never had the full details. If he did not catch up to Milla now, he'd not be able to help them and he would lose track of them.

"Hey… where's Milla headed to?" Ludger asked.

Ivar shrugged, "She mentioned south of here. That's probably… somewhere in Rashugal. Perhaps Sharilton or Fennmont or something."

"Fennmont… that's the place where Jude studies… that must be where they met!" Ludger said. He quickly started struggling against the rope, moving back and forth.

"Hey what are you doing? You're trying to break free in front of me?" Ivar drew out his daggers, "I know Lady Milla told me not to harm you but if you try to escape, I'll have no choice but to hurt you. I'll even kill you if you harm the village!"

"I don't have time for this! I need to get to Milla! I need to help them! Let me out!"

"Stop! I'll seriously hurt you if you don't stop!"

Ludger knew Ivar was not joking. Ivar took his job seriously, that was one thing that Ludger had to give the guy credit for. But his time was running out. Ludger had no doubts Milla probably used one of the Great Spirits to take her to Fennmont. That meant she would arrive in less than a day. Ludger would have to take a ship at the Aladhi Seahaven and then go through Sharilton and Fort Gondala before he could arrive at Fennmont. It would be at least a two day's journey but Ludger had to try. He could not lose track now. He was given a second chance in this world. A chance to make things right!

Ivar noticed that the rope was starting to become undone and Ludger was not stopping his struggles. "Forgive me Lady Milla." Ivar whispered and raised his dagger, "But I cannot have him let loose in the village!"

Ludger saw the dagger coming down at him, "Oh crap!"

Just as Ivar was about to take Ludger's life, Ivar suddenly collapsed on the ground. Ludger cried out in surprise and saw a figure in front of him. And Ludger's eyes widened in shock. He had not expected to see him here. Hell, Ludger would prefer not to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" Ludger demanded, "So I guess you're just here to finish me off?"

The mysterious figure shook his head, "No… believe me, I despise you. But… I'm here to help you. Because 'he' requested it."

Ludger could scarcely believe his ears.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Hope you guys liked how I'm taking this story :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys! I know I promised to update my stories alternately, but I just couldn't stop. I mean, I'm just excited about this story that I needed to just keep writing this chapter! I'll try to update my other story next, but I'm just flowing with ideas on this one!  
><strong>**Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers.**

**Majin Kurama95: Guess it was kinda obvious, huh? **

**BruceNadeauJr: Hahaha, well unfortunately, you're wrong  
>Thanks. Hmm... that is good advice. I'll think about it. It will be nice to seperate him and the party from time to time where he can do something different to help the party<strong>

**mikigirl18: Glad you're so far enjoying it. I'll do my best to keep it interesting. Oh that part. I've always fancied the idea that Ludger and Jude really grew to trust each other in ToX 2, so his 'death' really caused Ludger to explode. But, that's just how I like to see it.  
><strong>

**Silius1: Haha, you guessed right. I guess I suck at trying to make surprising things xD**

**CansIHasYaoi: Huehue, you got that right then.  
><strong>

**Nameless Knight: Oh wow... yeah, thanks! I see what you mean.  
>I have to admit, I really enjoy reading your reviews. You point out all the minor mistakes I make, and while it can be painful, it really motivates me to be better! So thanks for bearing with me :D<br>Oh right... I'll correct the mistake on 'Sylph' spelling! Ohoho, there will be changes in the Fennmont event, definitely.**

**TheAnime4Fan: Hahaha, well I guess he wanted to respect their privacy... or something ? :P  
>Bahaha, well I have to keep the characters-in character. While things will change, character can't really change too much<strong>

**GroundZeroFirework: You'll see... huehue  
>Hmm... well this is in ToX, so JuMilla moments will be a lil far off since they just started their journey<strong>

**chronotimeguard: Indeed. She is all about the mission and all... but I think this time will be interesting since Ludger is a Kresnik descendant. His involvement will impact a lot of people. Especially Maxwell. Since Maxwell cares for Milla Kresnik, Ludger is a descendant. I feel this will be special when they do meet.**

**Luckenhaft: Haha... well different people read fanfictions for different reasons. Some enjoy reading the pairings XD  
>Personally, I enjoy both. A good story with some action here and there with the pairing I like.<br>That's a lot of pairings you listed out, but I'll consider them.**

**Guest: And you guessed right! Thanks, I'll make sure my story maintains its level**

**Eran: Ah, I see... well, re-reading stuff is not too bad, I'll agree with that.  
>Huehue, you'll see who that person is soon enough<strong>

**ydshahid: You'll find out in this chapter! As a matter of fact, you'll find out immediately**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Haha, well your guesses were both wrong xD  
>No, no... the future chapters will be different but they might have some similarities here and there, but the end result will always be different due to Ludger's appearence.<br>Oh, I apologize that the dialogue system of how I write confuses you. I'll try to improve on that.  
>OH yes, I noticed my spelling error of that as well. I'll change it ASAP. Thanks for pointing it out<strong>

**agent of chaos: Indeed, I'll be considering how they'll play a role. At the moment, Julius does not have a brother. So basically to him, Ludger does not exist. So that will also affect how Victor and Elle come into play, since both are heavily related to Ludger. I'll think about it.**

**Well, that's it for reviews. A lot of you guys actually, bahaha. But I enjoy reading them, it keeps me motivated. Now then, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 3: A DIFFERENT MEETING**

"Help me?" Ludger said in disbelief, "All you've been doing is trying to stop me and my friends from passing Origin's Trial! And now you're telling me you want to help me?"

Chronos held his anger in check and responded, "I never said I'm helping you willingly. This is because Origin himself requested that I assist you get to Fennmont. Apparently… Origin made an error… and teleported you at the young Maxwell's shrine. Obviously the meeting with Maxwell did not bode well… since you're tied up here."

"So… the Great Spirit Origin… wants to help me."

"Only this once because he made a slight error." Chronos corrected, "Do not misunederstand, Ludger Will Kresnik. Origin still wishes to witness humanities path. He will interfere no more than this. And my opinions of you humans have not changed. If it was not for Origin himself, I'd have left you to rot."

"You hate us humans… but you care so much for Origin that you'd actually help a human?" Ludger asked.

Chronos stared at Ludger for a while before he answered, "Yes. I will do what Origin asks of me, even if it is to help you. But I will admit that you are one of the better humans that I have encountered. After what Bisley had done… how he almost succeeded in binding all spirits to humans… you stopped him. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here. For that, I will give you humans some credit. You're not all alike… but even then, you're all still bound to the same weaknesses. No matter how 'good' a human is, he will have his moments of weakness. And I'm sure I'll see that in you Ludger. I know I will."

"…Then I hope you'll be watching me. Because I'll prove you wrong."

For the first time, Chronos smiled in the conversation, "Interesting. Then I hope you won't disappoint." Chronos then appeared behind Ludger, cutting the ropes, "In any case, we should go. I'll help bring you to Fennmont. After that, you're on your own."

Ludger stood up and felt his wrists. They were tied quite tightly with the ropes and there were some marks left. Ludger picked up his dual blades and approached Chronos. Chronos read Ludger's mind and the Great Spirit snapped his fingers. A small portal opened above Chronos's fingers and then Ludger's dual handguns appeared as well as his sledgehammer. Ludger gladly accepted them.

"There is one more thing that I will be assisting you with." Chronos said and then pointed at Ludger's pocket, "Give me your pocket watch."  
>Ludger handed Chronos the item. Chronos held the pocket watch with his right hand and then poured some of his spirit into it. Then he handed the item back to Ludger.<br>"With this, you don't have to worry about becoming a catalyst." Chronos explained, "I've removed that from your pocket watch."

Ludger's eyes widened in surprise, "…Why?"

"…Consider it as my thanks for saving all spirits from being bound to humans." Chronos replied.

For a moment, Ludger saw a hint of a smile on Chronos but it was gone. He probably imagined it. "I have one question." Ludger asked.

"What is it?"

"…Will… will I ever meet Elle in a year from now? Will I even meet the 'other' Milla?" Ludger asked.

Chronos blinked and did not answer for a while. After a long pause, Chronos gave his answer, "I don't know. This… is a new timeline. With you appearing in this world where the schism was not yet destroyed… there will be drastic changes."

Ludger nodded in understanding. The 'other' Milla… he wanted to see her. But, maybe it was best he never met her. Her inevitable fate to be disappear would be too much of a painful experience to bear again. However, he hoped he would see Elle. He missed her. Chronos and Ludger then moved towards the entrance of the hut. The villagers were still lively outside so they could not just exist the hut.

"So, how do we get to Fennmont?" Ludger questioned.

"Unlike the young Maxwell, I do not have to resort to flight." Chronos explained and then faced Ludger. "Grab my hand. I'll teleport you there instead."

Ludger reluctantly held Chronos's hand. And then in an instant, the two vanished, never leaving any trace of their presence in Nia Khera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude Mathis sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time for the last two hours. He was so excited when he learned that Professor Haus would be awarded the Howe prize. He tried to enter the Laforte Research center to find Professor Haus but the guards refused him entry. Even worse, they insisted Professor Haus had left and showed a checklist that had Professor Haus's signature stating that he left. But Jude knew the signature was a fake. It almost fooled him but Jude saw certain errors. Now he really needed to enter the research center but with the guards blocking the entrance, Jude saw no way in.

"I'll just wait when the guards change shift. There should be a window of opportunity then." Jude decided.

Jude hung around the area, standing close to the railing. He admired the peaceful waters, the beauty of appreciating such a simple part of nature. It gave him a peace of mind. While Jude's eyes swam across the area, he spotted something peculiar. Under the Laforte Research center building is the sewerage but Jude saw that one of the sewer entrances had been opened. Or to be accurate, it seemed like there was an explosion.

'_Was there always such an opening?'_ Jude thought, '_No, I don't think so. But when did that happen? Hey, maybe I can sneak in through that opening!'_

Jude never got to make his decision. The Laforte Research center suddenly started delivering a red alert, the alarm crying. The guards at the entrance stared at one another before the two entered the building. Several more guards from outside the building started making their way in.

"There's an intruder!" A voice shouted from inside the building.

"Find the intruder!" Another voice ordered.

There were now no more guards watching the entrance. Some of the people nearby started moving out of the area, afraid they would get caught in the conflict. Jude however, saw this as his one and only opportunity. Jude checked his left and right, making sure no one was watching. Then, he dashed into the building. All he needed to do was search for Professor Haus. He had no interest in being found by the guards or the intruder.

'_Where could Professor Haus be?'_ Jude thought while making sure he avoided detection.

Jude could hear the guards barking orders a distance away and then listened to their footsteps getting farther and farther. He found it fortunate that the intruder was far from where he was. This allowed him to explore the building safely. He entered one of the rooms but found no sign of Professor Haus. He moved to the next room and repeated this process for the next three rooms. He was growing much more frustrated and entered the fourth room.

Jude sighed in frustration when the fourth room did not have Professor Haus, "He's not here as well. Where could he be?"

Jude exited the fourth room and was confronted by two guards.

"What the? Who are you? What're you doing here?!" The guard on the left cried out, pointing his spear at Jude.

"Oh crap!" Jude raised his hands in surrender, "Wait, I'm not the intruder. I'm just here looking for Professor Haus!"

The guard on the right joined his partner, "You're a citizen! You shouldn't be here! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving until I find Professor Haus! I know he's in here!"

The two guards moved in and thrust their spears, stopping right before Jude's eyes, "You are unauthorized to be here! If you do not obey our orders, we will use force!"

Jude refused to budge however. The two guards decided to apprehend Jude, but suddenly a figure behind him leaped in the air and kicked the guard on the left in the face, incapacitating the man. The remaining guard thrust his spear toward the assailant but he missed his attack. The unknown figure quickly delivered a clean cut across the man's chest, defeating him. Jude was too surprised to act and the unknown person now shifted her focus to him.

"Wait, wait! I'm not one of the guards!" Jude said, raising his hands again. "I'm just looking for my Professor!"

The unknown woman, Milla, had her blade pointed towards Jude, "An unarmed citizen? You shouldn't be here then."

"Are… are you the intruder the guards are talking about?"

Milla sheathed her sword, "Yes. Unless they meant you but the fact that the guards of this facility are looking for me should mean that I'm the intruder."

"What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern." Milla replied as if a mother speaking to a child, "You should go home. This place is going to be dangerous for an unarmed human."

"I can't." Jude stated, "I'm here to find… to find someone. I know he's still here!"

Milla shook her head, "It is too dangerous. If you insist on staying here, then you'll have to do so of your own volition. I have my own reason for being here."

Milla started walking away and Jude did not know what to do. He wondered if he should follow her. But then, he still needed to find Professor Haus. Jude was about to go his separate way when more of the Laforte Research guards appeared.

"There's the intruder!" One of the guards shouted.

"It looks like there are actually two of them!" Another added in, referring to turned and saw at least six more guards coming at him.

"Oh great…" Jude moaned and quickly brought up his fists. He might have been just a medical student but he was trained in martial arts. It was time he put it to good use.

Jude started fighting the guards and despite his lack of experience as well as fear for his life, he fought well. Milla stopped moving and turned to Jude's fighting. It wasn't Jude's fighting skills that caught her attention. It was what the guard had said when they spotted Jude.

"_Lord Maxwell, what's wrong?"_ Efreet asked in Milla's mind.

"Those humans… they assume the young human over there is associated with me." Milla responded.

"_Then does that not work in our favor, Lord Maxwell? He's distracting them for us." _Undine remarked.

Milla shook her head, "No. If he is harmed because of me, it will be my fault. I'll take responsibility for his safety."

Thus, before any of the Great Spirits could dissuade Milla, the Lord of Spirits ran back to assist Jude. She moved in and stabbed one of the guards in the back, killing him quickly. The remaining five guards focused their attention towards her.

"Move into formation!" One of the guards commanded, "There are two of them! Don't lose focus!"

Jude was surprised to find Milla came back to help. All of the guards concentrated focus on Milla, ignoring Jude. Milla however simply ordered the two Great Spirits, Efreet and Sylph, to combine their artes. A miniature whirlwind of fire appeared, burning three of the guards. The remaining two guards started to retreat in fear, but Jude intercepted them, so that they could not call for reinforcements. Jude delivered a swift _palm strike_ on one of the guard's chest and the other guard received a kick on the neck. Both guards were knocked out swiftly.

"Are you hurt?" Milla asked.

Jude shook his head, but his hands and knees were trembling. It was his first actual combat. "N-no… I'm fine…"

"Asking you to go home now is quite pointless." Milla concluded, "The guards spotted you and would probably assume you're an accomplice.

"I… I just want to look for the Professor." Jude said in exasperation.

"I cannot guarantee whether we'll locate your friend. But, if you get hurt, that will be my fault and I won't have that. Come with me. I can protect you, so long as you don't slow me down."

Jude stared at the woman for a moment and then he nodded, "Yeah… okay…"

Milla nodded and started walking, "Now let us make haste. I have my own objectives being here… and I'd prefer to not have those human guards try to stop us again."

Undine looked at Jude, judging the boy and then spoke in Milla's mind, _"Is it wise to have this boy accompany you, Lord Maxwell? He's cowering like a frightened cat."_

"He's just a young human after all. And it is my fault that the guards attacked him. I'll make sure that he's safe. I swear my name as Maxwell on that." Milla said with resolve.

Jude and Milla continued exploring the research lab, avoiding detection to the best of their ability. They had to hide in a room occasionally as guards roamed past. It was in one such room that Jude realized he did not learn of his partner's name yet.

Jude cleared his throat, catching Milla's attention, "Erm… you know, I thought we should at least introduce ourselves… you know, since we're going to be working together. I'm Jude Mathis."

Jude then offered his hand. Milla stared at Jude's hand for a while and awkwardly shook it. "I see… so this is how humans introduce themselves."

"Huh?"

Milla smiled and shook Jude's hand, "I'm Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile King Nachtigal was in the throne room, staring out at the night-clime. His advisor, Gilland, stood next to him, ready to serve the king's every need. Nachtigal was thinking through his life, his time in the military and bonding with his fellow brother-in arms, hoping to survive the next battle. He remembered one special friend he had in the military. But he had not heard of him ever since he had become king of Rashugal.

Nachtigal had taken rash actions ever since becoming king. He had 'removed' anyone that could have been a threat to his rule. Some called him a cruel man for doing so but in his eyes, he saw it as a lesser of two evils. When his father passed away, the civil war that was known as the 'Sleepless Nights', broke out. It was a war for succession of the throne. That war caused countless deaths and the people were the ones that suffered the most. When Nachtigal ascended the throne, he swore to never allow Rashugal suffer the same, pointless war over the throne. And thus, he ordered anyone with influence or power to be executed. It hurt him that some of these noblemen were good-natured but he could not risk it. In a short while, no one else held any threat to the throne.

Nachtigal wondered though, if what he did was right. Did the ends truly justify the means? Was he not right? Gilland and countless others have told him he had to do. But, the only words that could tell Nachtigal whether what he did was right or wrong would have been his best friend. But, he did not know where he is. And now, he did not need him. He would rule with what he deemed was right.

The silence of the throne room was broken when the palace guards' barged in. "Your highness!" The captain of the palace guard cried, "We have a problem!"

"What could be a cause of alarm that would need the king's personal attention?" Gilland questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. Nachtigal had to agree with Gilland's choice of words.

The palace guard captain bowed in apology, "I beg your pardon! But, an intruder has been detected in the Laforte research center!"

Both Gilland and Nachtigal were instantly brought to attention. "What's the situation?" Gilland demanded.

"We don't have the full details, but-"

Nachtigal interrupted the captain of the palace guards, "There's no need. If there's an intruder at the Laforte center… then that means the person is after one thing." He then turned to Gilland, "Gilland! Come… we're going to attend to this matter… personally!"

"At once, your majesty!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla had done a great job of avoiding detection. However, Milla was annoyed that having to use stealth was wasting her time. She needed to find what was causing the spirits to die. She could hear the spirits cries before their death and right now, this research center was the loudest. She knew it was here but so far, she had not found the cause.

"It… must be tough to have the same name as the Great Spirit Maxwell, huh?" Jude said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What are you talking about? I am the Great Spirit Maxwell." Milla replied without turning to Jude.

Jude chuckled, thinking it was a joke. However, Milla's serious response gave him second-thoughts. "You… you're joking, right?"

"Why would I joke about such matters?"

Jude was now really confused, "…What…? But… can you prove it?"

Milla sighed, "Did you not see me use the Four Great spirits in combat? Is that not proof enough?"

"You mean… the fire artes? That means… That was Efreet? But… no one has been able to summon any of the Great Four for the past two decades! Are you saying that was because of you?"

"Yes. That's because I summoned them to my service. I told you, I am the Lord of Spirits. They are bound to serve me."

Jude was flabbergasted. Now that he thought about it, the spirit that used the fire artes earlier did resemble the Great Spirit Efreet. And, Milla apparently had him serving her. But, he still could hardly believe it.

"But… what's a Great Spirit doing in human form?!" Jude asked.

Milla this time chuckled, amused at Jude's questioning, "You humans are always so curious, aren't you?" Jude blushed lightly as Milla continued, "As to why I took human form… there is no need for you to know that now."

Jude nodded but he was still at a loss. He still could not believe that the Great Spirit Maxwell was before him. It was too bizarre. For now, he decided he would just follow her and see what she was up to. He still could not find Professor Haus but perhaps finding what Milla was looking for would help him find out what happened to the Professor as well.

The two continued walking for another minute or so before they came upon a large metallic door. Milla closed her eyes and could hear the spirits cries coming from beyond this door. Finally, she found it. Beyond this door was where her mission was. Before Jude could stop her, she summoned Efreet to blast the door open.

"What did you do that for?!" Jude exclaimed, staring in shock at the destroyed door.

Milla however, did not hear Jude. Her eyes were fixated at the large object in front of them. She growled in anger when she realized what it was, "So that's the cause… a Spyrix weapon!"

Jude saw what she was looking at and his jaw opened wide. He had never seen such a thing in his life. It was huge. He could not estimate the size but it was at least the size of three houses. He approached the computers that were attached to the weapon, clicking away and trying to find out what this was. Milla, on the other hand, decided that this weapon could not exist any longer.

Jude opened a file and then a brief summary of the weapon was opened. "This weapon… it's called… the Lance of Kresnik." The name sounded familiar and then it hit him. "Kresnik… that's the name of the sage of the Genesis Age! But… what's this… thing doing here?"

"Jude, step away from that weapon." Milla warned, summoning all of the Great Four in preparation to destroy the weapon, "I'm going to destroy this weapon! This is the weapon that's causing the spirits to die! It must be destroyed!"

Jude obeyed. If the Lord of Spirits was going to do something, she must know something that he did not. Behind Milla, several guards had appeared after they heard Milla blasting the door open.

"Hey! What are you all doing?!" The guards cried out.

Milla cursed their arrival. "Jude! I need you to take care of them! I need to channel an arte with the Great Four together! It's the only way to destroy such a huge weapon!"

"On it!" Jude quickly moved to cover Milla, moving into a defensive stance.

"Stop what you're doing!" The guards commanded, thrusting a spear towards Milla.

Jude kicked the spear away and delivered a quick punch on the guard's face, knocking him out. The rest of the guards all lunged towards Jude. His fighting stance was much cleaner this time. Despite being outnumbered, he managed to hold them off, avoiding their attacks and returning a bone-crunching attack in return. In just a minute, most of the guards were already defeated.

Jude saw more guards coming and prepared himself, "Milla! How much longer? There're more coming!"

"Just a little bit longer!" Milla exclaimed. All of the Great Four were almost done channeling their artes.

More guards stormed the area. There were other entrances into the weapon's room and several more guards entered through these entrances as well. Basically, Milla and Jude were now completely surrounded.

Then, from the backlines, King Nachtigal and Gilland made their appearence. Nachtigal was right. The intruders were after his secret weapon but luckily for him, he had brought a control device to activate the Lance of Kresnik. He would use the weapon to drain their mana to stop them.

Milla and the Great Four were finally done channeling their artes. She opened the palm of both hands and aimed at the weapon, "Oh, Great Spirits! Master of the Elemenets! Muster your strength and destroy what harms our kind!"

Nachtigal activated the weapon, grinning, "I won't let you destroy what I've worked so hard to create!"

Before Milla and the Great Spirits could blast their combined artes, the lance of Kresnik activated. Instantly, it interrupted them. Milla cried out in pain and the Great Four could feel their energies being drained away. Jude and the surrounding guards also collapsed to their knees, feeling their strength being sapped away.

"What… what's going on?" Jude cried out, feeling himself grow weaker and weaker.

Milla struggled to stand, "So… that's what the weapon does? It… drains our… mana?!" Milla tried to lift her sword, but the effort was too great and she dropped it, "Damn it… I… can't stop… here!"

King Nachtigal and Gilland were unaffected because they were out of the weapon's range. It was still in the early stages of development after all. The weapon's range was still quite short and Nachtigal was quite fortunate that it was not fully developed yet. If not, the weapon's range would have affected him, and he would not be able to use the weapon to stop Milla from destroying it.

"Who are you people?" Nachtigal demanded, "How did you find out about this weapon? Answer me!"

Milla glared at Nachtigal, "Are… you the one… responsible for this?!"

"You're a very strong-willed woman. Most should have collapsed from the heavy burden being placed from the weapon but you're still conscious." Nachtigal praised.

"I… am the Lord of Spirits! I… will not… falter!" Milla cried out.

Both Nachtigal and Gilland's eyes widened, surprised by Milla's answer. "The Lord of Spirits? This… is the great Maxwell?" Nachtigal stated with an amused tone. "Draining the spirit of Maxwell will definitely benefit the weapon. Good… we've found a very good catch."

Jude could not believe that the King of Rashugal was the one behind the weapon's creation. While he could not say anything due to the weapon draining his mana, he was still conscious to listen to the conversation between Milla and Nachtigal. He wanted to help, but he could barely stand up at this point.

The Four Great Spirits were also unable to help their Lord. They could not cast a single art and could not move. They were basically helpless. After a while, Undine and Gnome were sucked into the Lance of Kresnik, disappearing. Only Efreet and Sylph remained, but their time was almost up as well.

"Undine! Gnome!" Milla cried out in despair. "Damn you! How dare you!"

Nachtigal laughed, enjoying the scene before him, "To think that even the Lord of Spirits would fall to the might of the Lance of Kresnik! With this… my ambitions will come to fruition!"

"What about… your own soldiers?" Jude exclaimed, "You're… going to sacrifice them… as well?!"

Nachtigal turned to Jude, "What do you know, boy? They're being given a huge honor to die for their king!"

Jude gritted his teeth in anger. He could not believe a king would sacrifice his own subjects like that. A king was supposed to protect his people, not use them to fuel his own personal ambition.

Milla could feel her consciousness fading. She could not believe she could have been defeated by human hands. But, without the Great Four to assist her and now unable to move, her defeat was now inevitable. Milla made one final desperate attempt to raise her sword and run for the machine, but the effort was too great. She collapsed instead, and time was almost up. Efreet and Sylph watched on in despair. The laughter of Nachtigal was all that Milla and Jude could hear as their deaths approached.

Just as Efreet and Sylph were about to be sucked into the weapon, an unknown figure in black appeared from the roof and landed on the machine.

"Your majesty! Another intruder!" Gilland pointed out. Nachtigal focused on where his advisor was pointing and sure enough, there was a man on top of the weapon.

"What? It's okay… the weapon's effect should start affecting him." Nachtigal assured. But, it never did.

Ludger Will Kresnik was draped in his level 4 Chromatus form. Chronos had teleported him to the Laforte Research center in Fennmont and when Ludger heard the commotion, he simply followed the guards. He watched the whole thing happen and waited for the opportune moment to strike. He transformed into his Chromatus form to make sure the weapon's affect would not work on him.

As Ludger raised his lance, Nachtigal's fear was raised, "Wait… why… it's not affecting him! Why?!"

Ludger gathered all his energy into his lance and plunged it right into the core of the weapon, "This ends here!"

Nachtigal and Gilland stared in horror as the lance penetrated the core of the machine. The machine stopped draining mana and the affects immediately started wearing off. Efreet and Sylph returned to the side of Milla, helping their lord up. Ludger jumped down from the machine and stood in front of Jude and Milla, protecting them from Nachtigal, Gilland and the guards from finishing them off.

"Tha… thank you…" Jude managed weakly. Jude tried getting up, but started falling instead. Ludger stepped in and held him, stopping his fall. Ludger pulled Jude to his feet and made sure he was alright.

Ludger stared at Jude for a while. The last time he saw Jude, Jude was on the brink of death. He had exploded in rage but now, he was given a second chance. "It's good to see you again, Jude." Ludger said softly. Jude didn't hear what Ludger say however.

Efreet and Sylph now had a good look at Ludger. Both already knew what this meant.

"_So… that IS the old power of the Kresnik clan." _Sylph said in awe.

Efreet nodded, _"A Kresnik descendant that holds that power. I have not seen it since… the schism."_

Milla and Jude were already weakened from having their mana drained but the effects would wear off with time. For now, Ludger's focus was on Nachtigal and Gilland. Nachtigal was barely containing his rage, drawing out his sword.

"How dare you…! How dare you destroy the Lance of Kresnik!" Nachtigal bellowed.

Ludger swung his lance and moved into an offensive stance, "Come… I'll introduce you to the power of the Chromatus!"

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new update of this chapter! Alright, I'm gonna make a promise right now that this will be the final chapter I'll be updating. I'm going to stop and update my other story before returning to this one! So I apologize in advance! I need to do this to make sure I do my job! hehe... anyway, time to respond to all of you guys who reviewed!**

**Nameless Knight: Hehe, well it's constructive criticism. It hurts, but if it helps me grow, I'll take it!  
>Oh don't worry. Agria does appear, so it's not like she wasn't in Laforte... huehue<strong>

**Eran: Haha, almost all of you guessed who it was. Alright! Go Ludger! Show 'em who's boss! wooo!  
>Yes, Ludger meeting the rest of the ToX cast will be very interesting to write<strong>

**chronotimeguard: Yup! Jude and Milla's meeting, Milla losing only 2 of the Great Spirits and Nachtigal's appearence are the major changes! Oh, and of course Ludger, lol  
>Ah I know what you mean, but that's the best I could come up with at that time when I wrote it.<strong>

**CansIHasYaoi: Wooo! I'm glad my story is really exciting for you, haha!  
>Oh... well unfortunately, I won't be writing any yaoi pairngs though, sorry. But awww... that means I won't get any cookies :'(<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Haha, thanks for understanding. I'm just so excited to write for this story, but alas, this chapter will be the last until I update my other story.  
>Yup, the story now has major differences from the game, and many more will come. But there will be some parts where it will slowly follow the game.<strong>

**mikigirl18: I've always envisioned Jude and Ludger being really close friends. After all, the game almost shows them having the same character; that is, they care for their friends. But the game didn't go too deep in that, so don't worry. My stories normally show them being close.**

**Insidious Person: Yup, only 2 Great Spirits were taken. Haha, well if I didn't write too much changes until further chapters, it might become less interesting. There will be certain parts where this story will follow some events of the game but like I wrote, Ludger's appearence will result in many changes.  
>Oh yes, definitely. Milla and Jude will be the pairing for this story.<strong>

**smarcelsmail: Thanks mate! Hmm... I honestly haven't considered any pairings for Ludger yet. I'll put yours into consideration for now :)**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the action-packed chapter! Haha, well no Professor Haus because Jude entered the facility much later than in the game. So, Haus is gone at that point. As for Agria... I won't say she's not there :P she has a small appearence.  
>Ah about Milla mistrusting Ludger for his last name, while it won't be what causes drama, his name 'Kresnik' will play a role in this story. After all, he is a descendant of Milla Kresnik, who plays an influence to Maxwell.<br>Oh, you also read my other story? Glad you enjoy my writings XD**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hehe, you guessed it alright. Man, I suck at making you guys guess xD  
>Thanks. This story will have differences to support Ludger's entrance in to ToX events. Oh, don't worry. Gnome and Undine are still... in the story basically.<br>Oh, Milla having Efreet and Sylph will still allow Milla to develop certain human characteristics, this chapter will explain how.  
>Hehe, I'll update my other story after this.<strong>

**ydshahid: Hehe, I know right? The fact Ludger has guns will definitely cause Alvin to wonder who Ludger is. Because Ludger isn't part of Exodus~ huehuehue  
>Oh yeah I noticed your Guest name. No worries, I'll remember your name ;)<strong>

**Well that's it for replies! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4: RETREAT**

All of the guards surrounded the trio of Jude, Milla and Ludger. However, after witnessing what Ludger had accomplished, none of them dared to strike first. Ludger's Chromatus form was also a frightening sight, which further discouraged them. They simply waited for the command of their king.

Jude wondered who the stranger was. He was glad this stranger came to their rescue, but there was no explanation as to why he did so. Jude thought that he was perhaps Milla's companion, but judging from Milla's surprised facial expression, that was out the window as well. '_So who is he?'_ Jude thought.

Ludger took a quick glance at Milla and Jude, "Jude… Milla… stick close to me. You guys are already drained from that weapon. I'll handle them."

Jude nodded, but Milla was a little stubborn. Milla's voice increased after each line. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at Nia Khera with Ivar. Did you do something to the villagers?"

"Ivar and the villagers are safe." Ludger replied, "I didn't hurt them, alright? I was trying to talk to you, remember? But you went off before I could get you to listen."

Sylph nodded in agreement, _"He did try to talk to you. Mhm. Yeah." _

Milla ignored Sylph and drew her sword, "For now, let us deal with this situation and then we can talk."

Ludger shook his head, "No, you and Jude are already weakened from that machine stealing your mana. I'll create an escape path for you two."

Milla was about to argue, but then she collapsed on one knee. She was at her limit, whether she liked it or not. Even just standing now was taking a toll on her. All she did was confirm Ludger's words, and while it might have wounded her pride a bit, she could not argue with facts.

Jude quickly moved to Milla's side, helping her up, "Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

Milla accepted Jude's help and he pulled her back to her feet. "Thank you." Milla said to Jude. She then returned to the matter at hand, "Alright, I understand. I admit, I am currently greatly weakened. But, how do you plan to defeat everyone? We're completely surrounded."

"It's okay. I'll handle it." Ludger replied.

Nachtigal, who was watching the whole thing, swung his sword in anger, "You dare to think I'll let any of you escape alive?! There's no way I shall allow anyone to escape!"

With that, Nachtigal ordered all the guards to charge. Despite their fears, the guards all moved in together. Jude and Milla both prepared themselves, but the guards could see they were barely standing at that point. Ludger moved to intercept them, standing in front of Jude and Milla. He then spun around and swung his lance, releasing purple energy beam from the ground. _"Hexentia!"_ The energy beams blasted the soldiers in all directions, sending into the air and killing most of them. In just one swift move, Ludger had defeated half of the guards. The remaining guards all stopped their assault in fear.

Now that the guards were knocked away, there was now an escape path. Ludger turned to Jude and Milla, "Alright, go!"

Jude hesitated, "What about you?"

Ludger smiled, although no one could see that since he had the Chromatus mask on. "Don't worry… someone needs to hold them off. I'll find you two later." The guards were beginning to cover their escape and Ludger took a step forward to threaten them. "Jude! Go! Help Milla escape!"

Jude nodded and gathered all his strength and pulled Milla with him. Some of the guards tried to block them, but Efreet released a wave of fire, blasting them out of their way.

"Gilland! Stop them!" Nachtigal commanded, "No one leaves here alive!"

"At once, your majesty!" Gilland said. He gave a quick bow and moved to intercept Jude and Milla.

Gilland jumped into the air and released a fan of knives, all aimed towards the escaping Jude and Milla. Ludger dashed with an incredible burst of speed, knocking all of the knives away. And before Gilland could even land, Ludger appeared in front of Gilland in the blink of an eye, slashing Gilland's left shoulder with his lance. Gilland cried in agony and retreated back to where Nachtigal was, clutching his injured shoulder.

Jude and Milla took one last glance at Ludger, and then ran out.

Gilland got down on his knees, apologizing to Nachtigal, "I…I'm sorry to have failed you, your majesty."

Gilland's words failed to enter Nachtigal's ears however. His anger was at its limit. He released a furious battle cry and drew his weapon, "I don't know how you are, but you have foiled my plans for the last time! How dare you stand up against the King of Rashugal!" Nachtigal then gave another command, "Those two that escaped… send word for those outside in Fennmont to find them! I want them dead!"

Ludger pointed his lance at Nachtigal, "I'll stop you here and now! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Nachtigal charged in, followed by all of the guards that were still standing. Ludger welcome them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla were currently in Fennmont's central plaza. With no one pursuing them, Jude decided they could take a quick break. With their mana drained, exhaustion was close to overtaking them. He found a bench and took a sit. Milla also sat down.

After about a minute of not saying anything, Jude turned to Milla, "So… who was that? A friend of yours?"

Milla shook her head, "No. If you must know, I only met him today as well. But, last I saw him, I made sure my handmaid had him strapped to a chair. It appears that he escaped and followed me here."

"I hope he's alright." Jude released a tired sigh, "So, what now? The guy who saved us… it looks like he destroyed that… lance of Kresnik weapon… does that mean you'll be returning to… err… wherever you came from?"

Milla thought about it for a moment, "No, not yet. I have to make sure that he really did destroy the lance. I cannot take a chance and assume it was destroyed. Besides… that weapon took Gnome and Undine from me. I need to find them. They might still be trapped in that weapon." Milla then looked at Jude, "And what about you? If I remember, you were looking for your friend. I assume in that chaos, you did not find him?"

Jude shook his head, "No… and… I have a feeling… that whatever it is, he's either being held against his will… or he's dead. I mean, King Nachtigal was behind that… that _weapon_! I'm not surprised if he needed Professor Haus to do something for that thing to work."

"You do have a point." Milla agreed. Milla wanted to say something else, when the plaza started getting lively.

"What's going on?" Jude wondered. Several people in the plaza gasped or moved away in panic. Then, Jude saw what was going on. There was a squadron of Rashugal soldiers in the vicinity, all armed. Normally Fennmont only had guards patrolling in the open. However, soldiers being deployed meant that there was a threat to Fennmont's security. And the people knew it. That was why they were frightened.

"Oh no…" Jude quickly grabbed Milla's hand, "Come on Milla! We need to go!"

Milla was confused as Jude dragged her, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Jude spoke quickly but softly, "I think those soldiers are looking for us. We can't let them spot us. Come on!"

Jude pulled Milla behind a group of people and blended into the crowd. The group of soldiers moved around quickly, checking for any signs of the fugitives. At one point, one of the soldiers approached the crowd Jude and Milla were in, but he failed to spot them and moved on. After a while, the squad leader made a hand signal and the squad of soldiers started moving towards the seahaven. The soldiers were gone from the plaza.

The people in the plaza immediately started chattering about why the soldiers were there. The biggest gossip was that the soldiers were looking for the ones that caused the explosion in Fennmont's Research center. Jude checked to make sure there were no soldiers in the vicinity, and then he started making his way towards Talim medical school, pulling Milla with him.

"Where are we going?" Milla questioned, shaking Jude's hand off.

"It's not safe to be out in the public! If any of those soldiers catches us, we're done for! We can hide in my dorm room and wait until things calm down for a bit." Jude explained.

"I do not have time to waste, Jude." Milla responded, crossing her arms on her chest, "I still have a mission. I must make sure the lance is destroyed, and I need to release Gnome and Undine from the lance."

"I know, but going back to the research center is suicide." Jude reasoned, "I mean… there are probably more soldiers now looking for us. We'd just get caught. Also, we need to get back our strength. We're still exhausted from having our mana drained. We should at least rest up. You can go back to your mission after that. I'll help you even!"

Milla wanted to refuse, but the Great Spirit Efreet supported Jude's idea. _"The young human is right, Lord Maxwell. Now that there is only I and Sylph left, you are quite close to being just a human vessel. The feeling of exhaustion you feel right now… is proof of that."_

Milla looked at the palm of her hands. '_This is exhaustion…? So this… is a human feeling I'm experiencing right now?' _Milla thought. Although the feeling was 'painful', Milla had to smile. It was… refreshing. Milla sighed and gave Jude a tired smile, "Fine. I'll accept your kind offers."

Jude was glad Milla accepted it. "Alright, come on. I'll bring you to my place. We should hurry before any of the soldiers find us."

For Jude though, avoiding the soldiers was considered the easy part. Once he was at the dormitory, he had difficulty trying to sneak Milla in. After all, his dorm had a strict rule of not having anyone of the opposite gender. Luckily for him, the commotion caused from the explosion at the Laforte Research center meant that a lot of people wanted to find out what happened. So, the dorm was mostly empty. If he was caught, it would be tough trying to explain why Milla was in the male dormitory. Not to mention a Lord of Spirits, although he doubted anyone would believe that.

A few minutes later, Jude finally sighed in relief and opened the door to his room. Milla entered it and took in her surroundings. This was her first time inside the living quarters of a human. Even in Nia Khera, she had never been inside any of the villagers' rooms. It was a great experience for the Lord of Spirits.

Jude however, now started to realize the situation he was in. He was alone with a girl, in his room! He rationalized that, technically, Milla was a spirit but that was beside the point. Sure, he could talk with girls; he didn't have any problems with that. But, being alone with a girl was different. And especially with one that had Milla's looks, as well as her clothing choice. Jude blushed lightly now that he realized his predicament.

Milla noticed Jude blushing and went up to him, "Oh, I have read about this in a book. When certain humans are sick, their face gets red. Are you having a fever?" Milla held Jude's face in the palm of her hands and then moved in closer.

"M-Milla! What are you-" Jude started protesting. Then, Milla's forehead connected with Jude's. Jude was dumbstruck at the situation he was in, but Milla was nonchalant about it. Her face was just a few inches away from Jude's.

Milla then moved away, confused, "Hmm… I read that humans do this to tell if the other is sick… but I'm not sure how this works."

Jude shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "Yeah, well… I-I'm not sick. It's just, well… never mind." An awkward silence fell between the two. Jude did not know what to say next. "Err… I'll prepare something for us to eat! Yeah! Y-you must be hungry, right?"

Milla tilted her head to the side, "Hmm… hunger… I have never really experienced that feeling. The Great Spirits keep me nourished, so I never needed to eat." A loud growl came from Milla's stomach. Jude chuckled and Milla stared down at her stomach in wonder, "Huh? Did that… come from me? Strange…"

Sylph spoke in Milla's mind, "_Well… it's normally Undine's job to keep you fed. Efreet and I don't really know how to do that so… without her, you're going to be experiencing certain human traits."_

"I see…" Milla's stomach growled once more and this time she actually blushed, "Well… I don't know why, but this is rather embarrassing. I guess I shall take up on your offer to replenish my energy."

Jude nodded and went to the small kitchen his room had. Since he was living alone, Jude learned how to cook for himself. He wasn't the best cook, but his food was decent enough. After a couple of minutes, Jude was done. It was a simple curry chicken meal, but Milla, who had never experienced sniffing a proper meal, was close to drooling. The Great Spirits Efreet and Sylph had to remind her position as the Lord of Spirits to make sure she did not make a fool of herself.

After the two were done eating, Jude cleaned the plates while Milla sat at the dining table. She enjoyed the meal, but now she was back to her serious-attitude. She still had a mission. She needed to confirm that the lance was destroyed and to free the two remaining Great Spirits. She was preparing to leave when Jude came back.

"Milla! You can't go yet!" Jude called out, "The soldiers are still looking for us, remember? Just… rest up first!"

Milla glared at Jude in the eyes, "Jude, I thank you for helping me. But, I cannot linger. Until I confirm that the lance has been destroyed, more spirits could perish."

"I know… I want to help too." Jude clenched his fists and Milla saw something in Jude that she had not seen before. He was angry as well. "I can't believe that King Nachtigal is still trying to use that machine, even though it harms spirits. Not just that, he willingly sacrificed his soldiers without even feeling sorry! A king like that… will only bring danger to the people!"

"Jude…"

Jude returned the stare to Milla, "That's why I said I want to help you. I still want to look for Professor Haus but… I have a feeling… that it's too late to help him." Jude paused before he continued, "But going now is just a suicide mission Milla! We need to recover our strength. Just take a short nap. Once the situation dies down, it'll make your mission much easier."

Milla listened and found Jude's reasoning… to be logical. She did not like the idea, but she had to comprehend the situation. She was already weakened. She lost two of her Great Spirits, and if she was careless, she would lose Efreet and Sylph as well. Also, she could feel her body was still tired from having her mana being drained.

Milla sighed and relented, "Two hours. That's all the time I'm willing to give up. And then, I'm leaving. With, or without you."

Jude nodded with a smile, glad he managed to somehow convince the Lord of Spirits to listen to him. Jude went into his bedroom to prepare the bed for Milla. He could not let a girl sleep on the couch. However, when he came to get Milla, he found she was already sleeping upright on the couch. Jude sighed and went back to his room. He got his blanket and then covered Milla with it. It was the least he could do.

As Jude watched the sleeping Milla, he thought back to the man who saved him. And then, it suddenly hit him. "Wait... that guy… he called me by my name… how does he know my name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This… this is impossible!" Nachtigal screamed in anger.

Nachtigal was surrounded with all of his guards. The guards were either dead or incapacitated. Ludger had defeated them all and even Nachtigal could barely touch him. Nachtigal released another furious battle cry, engaging Ludger in battle. Ludger blocked the sword with his lance and returned a counter-attack, slashing Nachtigal's right forearm.

Ludger had to admit, King Nachtigal was a powerful man. Even in his level 4 Chromatus state, he was still putting up a fight. He wondered how Jude and Milla managed to defeat the man in the original timeline. It was almost like fighting a child that refused to admit he lost.

Nachtigal raised his sword and decided the next round would be his final one. He channeled a spirit arte to enhance his strength, and with that, he went in. He charged in and tackled Ludger with his shoulders, smashing against Ludger like a bull. The sudden increase in strength took Ludger by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. He parried all of Nachtigal's attack with his lance and dodged each of them like a dancer. With each miss, Nachtigal's strength started to grow less and within a minute, Nachtigal lost it all. Ludger stepped in, elbowed Nachtigal in the gut and then delivered a sweeping slash across Nachtigal's chest. Nachtigal cried in agony and collapsed on his back. Fortunately for Nachtigal, the wound on his chest was not a fatal one, but the fight was now over. Ludger was above Nachtigal and had his lance just an inch away from the neck.

"This is the end for you." Ludger said, "I'm sorry… that it ended up like this. But I have to protect my friends. I want to make things right."

Nachtigal spat some blood from his mouth to the side. Then, he grinned, "Over? It's not over yet, stranger. Did you… actually think I'd risk it all…? I knew I'd lose fighting against you. But, that's not where my trump card is."

"What do you mean?" Ludger questioned.

Nachtigal did not answer and that frightened Ludger. Ludger checked his surroundings and then realized that the king's advisor, Gilland, was nowhere to be seen.

Nachtigal finally stopped laughing and then mocked, "I admit… you're the better warrior. But victory does not come just through brute strength! You need… a trump card!" Nachtigal then looked at something behind Ludger, "Gilland! Is it done?!"

"Yes, your majesty!" A voice replied.

Ludger turned to the source of the voice and there was Gilland, at the controls of the Lance of Kresnik. Gilland's fingers were dancing over the keys like a madman, typing in commands. With each key he hit, the Lance of Kresnik started to move. There were some bits of electricity sparking from the machine, and soon enough, the Lance of Kresnik had revived.

Earlier, during the battle, Gilland was the first to notice. If the Lance of Kresnik was destroyed, then the two Great Spirits that they caught earlier, Undine and Gnome, should have been released. The fact that they were still trapped inside the weapon allowed Gilland to consider the possibility that the Lance of Kresnik was still operational. He then told Nachtigal of his findings. And Nachtigal offered himself as a diversion.

Ludger stared in horror at the weapon, "But… I destroyed it!"

Gilland laughed and typed in more commands, "No! You almost did. You damaged the core, but it wasn't enough to fully destroy it! All we needed to do was restart the weapon! You didn't actually think a weapon of this magnitude could be destroyed so easily, did you?!"

"Damn it!" Ludger cursed. He turned around to finish Nachtigal off first at least, but found that Nachtigal was gone. Nachtigal was being pulled away by two guards. They had rescued their king when Ludger's attention was on the weapon's revival.

"Then I'll destroy it this time!" Ludger exclaimed, sprinting towards the weapon, "The weapon has no affect on me!"

As Ludger neared the lance, Gilland typed in the last command, "Let's test that theory out then."

The Lance of Kresnik started aiming at Ludger. Ludger leaped into the air and prepared to toss his lance, but he was too late. The weapon activated and started draining him. At first, Ludger was fine. But a second later, Ludger cried out in pain. He failed to toss the lance and landed back on the ground. The Lance of Kresnik continued to drain Ludger's mana and he collapsed on all fours, unable to stand up. Even in his level 4 Chromatus form, he could not fight the weapon.

"Just as I thought." Gilland said with a smile, "You're strong. The only way for you to fall under the weapon's effect was to concentrate all of it on you, at a hundred percent output. Earlier when you arrived, the lance's effect was spread out, so you managed to fight it. However, now that the Lance focus is all on you, even you cannot fight it."

Ludger continued to struggle, trying to fight it. But every second that passed, his strength grew weaker. And then, Ludger's Chromatus form slowly started to disappear. It dropped to level three, then to level two and finally, Ludger's Chromatus form was down to level one. Then surprisingly, the Lance of Kresnik stopped its absorption. It stopped working again.

Gilland tried to type in another command, but the machine did not respond. "I guess you managed to damage the weapon's core quite bad. But, it's not completely destroyed. It can still be repaired." Gilland then gave the signal to the guards. There were new reinforcements entering. "Now, we'll take care of you."

Although Ludger could still maintain a level one Chromatus form, he decided to save his energy. He dispelled the Chromatus form and returned to normal. All of the guards surrounded him, drawing their spears and awaiting Gilland's commands. Ludger drew out his dual blades, making this his final stand.

Gilland was about to give the order for the soldiers to slaughter Ludger, when something caught his eye. On the control panel of the Lance of Kresnik, there was a new status regarding the machine. At first, Gilland thought it was an error. But he checked it. And checked it again. And then, he smiled to himself.

"Men! Capture the intruder. I want him alive!" Gilland commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Ludger fought as much as he could. Despite his weakened state, he was still an agile individual. He dodged each attack and struck back with venom. The guards were falling quickly, but more kept coming. In the end, Ludger was overwhelmed and finally, captured.

Ludger's last words before he lost consciousness escaped his lips, "Jude… Milla… sorry… but it looks like… this is all I could do for you."

On the monitor of the control panel, it listed two entities inside. Gilland knew that was the two Great Spirits. It also listed all of the mana that the weapon absorbed. But what caught Gilland's eye was the new entity it had listed.

"Yes…" Gilland whispered, "I don't know what this is… but if my theory is correct… we have caught… something even better than the two Great Spirits!"

XXXX

Hidden in the shadows, Agria witnessed the whole thing. She had no idea what was going on. As a spy, her mission was just to obtain information about the weapon and try to steal it. But she did not expect someone else to interfere. Not just that, the person managed to wipe out the guards together with Nachtigal.

"Well, I better let his Highness know about this. Hehehe…" Agria said as she disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jude woke up, two hours had passed by already. He found Milla was already awake and from the looks of it, she was preparing to move. That was the deal after all.

"I'm leaving." Milla said, "I thank you for caring for me. I thank you for taking care of me, but I still have a mission."

Jude nodded, "And I'm coming with you. I still want to help."

"I'd prefer to not get you involved, Jude. If you didn't wake up, I'd have left on my own. You don't have any reason to risk your life. Just let me handle it."

"No, I have every reason to be involved in this." Jude said with resolve, "That weapon is too dangerous in anyone's hands. If it's destroyed, good. But, if it's not, then I need to make sure it's destroyed. And you already lost half of your power, Milla. You're going to need my help."

Milla stared at Jude for a while, and then she had a soft smile on her, "You humans are so… hard to read. But fine… you can come with me Jude, on one condition." Milla indicated with her index finger the number 'one', "You don't end up as a burden. If you start slowing me down, I'll leave you behind."

Jude chuckled and nodded, "I promise… I won't hold you back."

"Good. Alright, let's go!"

Instead of going through the door, Milla chose to jump off the window. It avoided the hassle of being questioned why Jude had a female friend in the dorm, so Jude went along with it. His intuition was also correct. There were no soldiers patrolling the streets, only guards and they were little in number. They simply had to avoid their vision, so sneaking past them was easy. It also helped that there were no wanted posters for them yet. If not, trying to maintain a low profile from the populace would make sneaking much more difficult.

At the central plaza, Jude realized that the people were much louder than usual. Milla did not notice this as her mind was focused on the mission. At first, he paid little attention to it. But then, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"…that's right. I heard they imprisoned him in Orda Palace. I guess the King personally wants to execute him." A young girl said to her friend.

Her friend, a brunette, shrugged, "I'm surprised they haven't executed him yet. After all the damage he caused, I don't understand why they needed to hold him. He's obviously guilty, right? What's there to hold him in prison for?"

"Who knows?" The young girl responded, "Maybe they need to interrogate him. I mean, he was an intruder at the Laforte Research center. They probably want to know why he was there. And caused that explosion and all."

After that, the two girls walked away while still chattering away. Jude caught up to Milla and quickly caught her attention.

"Milla! Did you hear what the girls said?" Jude questioned. Milla shook her head and continued walking. "Milla! They said they caught the intruder! But, we're the intruders! That means they caught that guy who saved us! He didn't manage to escape."

"So what are you trying to say Jude?" Milla responded.

Jude was shocked at Milla's response. He fumbled on his words, "S-so we should help him! Th-they said they imprisoned him in Orda Palace!"

Milla stopped in her tracks and turned to Jude. And now for the first time, he felt frightened. Milla's eyes looked like she could kill. "Jude… I told you, if you slow me down, I will just leave you behind. I have no time to waste to rescue a man I don't even know. Even if I did, saving him is only secondary to my primary objective."

"But… but he saved us!" Jude protested, "He risked his life and helped us escape! We have to return the favor! I mean…"

"Jude!" Milla interjected, instantly silencing the medical student, "I understand your sentiment. I won't stop you if you wish to rescue him. But, I have my own mission. Until I determine that the Lance is truly destroyed for good, other matters take less priority."

"But even so…"

Milla closed her eyes, thinking of her next words. "I told you, Jude. I am the Lord of Spirits. As the Lord of Spirits, I have the responsibility of looking after the well-being of both human and spirits. Thus, if his life has to be paid over the millions of lives at risk, the path I must choose is obvious."

"But… what should I do…?"

Milla stared at Jude for a while, and then she turned and walked away, "That is your decision to make, Jude. Do you wish to help me? Or do you wish to assist the man that saved us? That is all up to you."

And those were Milla's parting words. She left him at the plaza, her words to leave Jude behind coming true. He needed to make a decision. Both were tugging at his morals. On one hand, he wanted to help Milla, for the sake of saving the future of both humans and spirits. On the other hand, the unknown person had saved him and Milla. He didn't want to just abandon him.

"What should I do…?" Jude asked himself. He had to make a decision, and he had to make one now.

**CHAPTER END**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new update for this story! It's another long chapter, but I hope the quality is still good. Well nothing much to say, time for me to respond to reviews! Woooo!**

**Majin Kurama95: Huehue, he could do that, but that would be totally OOC for Jude :P**

**Insidious Person: Hoho, a small little Jude x Milla moment, but glad you enjoyed that**

**Rune: Awww yeah! Go Ludger! Well, Ludger is a boss in the game, especially with Chromatus, so he'd be doing some ass-kicking in this story, hehe  
>Err... what part did I cut? O_O <strong>

**Eran: It's okay, you'll see how he cope with the decision he shall make! hehe  
><strong>

**Aldehar: Aha, so you're the one who gives those reviews as Guest, hehe... Good that you finally have a name I can identify with, lol  
>Yes, just a small glimpse of Agria but she might make an appearence in the next chapter. Either next or the one after. Ah yes, Milla is back to her cold character. Well, that's just how she is in the 1st game, so I got to stay in character.<br>Ah, about your theories. No, Gilland has no idea of Origin and Chronos. He might be from Elympios, but no one knows of these Great Spirits but those in Spirius, remember? So that's not what caught his eye. Nice try though. The third theory is wrong as well. hehe. Don't worry, I will give subtle hints as to what it was that 'caught' his eye  
>Oh thanks. I don't get a lot of compliments on my writing style, glad you like it.<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Haha, glad you like it. Err, I believe I made it clear in the previous chapter that the guards did not see them? Jude made sure to stay hidden. Also, they didnt search his room because they only saw Jude's face, but that doesnt mean they know he's a student at Fennmont :P  
>Haha, well readers always want to get their own pairings in stories they enjoy. I haven't considered Ludger's pairing, so we'll have to wait and see<strong>

**ydshahid: An excellent point there. hehe**

**Luckenhaft: Yes. However with the Chromatus, obviously Nachtigal got creamed by Ludger, hehe. I mean frankly speaking, I believe Ludger is one of the strongest Tales characters (in Chromatus form anyway). That's just my opinion though.  
>Yeah I agree with you, Nachtigal was the final boss befoer the ToX plot shifted to a different focus, but still good though XD<br>Oh don't worry. You'll see Alvin in this chapter :p**

**Nameless Knight: Hehe... just curious, but lots of readers really enjoy Agria huh? I find her okay, I don't hate or like her, but I just realized this. I wonder why.  
>Ah, thanks for pointing that out. I honestly forgot how she addressed Gaius. I've already corrected that mistake in the chapter :)<br>**

**EveBlaze14: You still can write a story that uses the theme of Ludger joining the ToX cast though. I'd like to read another writer's intepretation of how differently things might transpire :)  
><strong>

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE**

Jude contemplated on what he should do. If he chose to go with Milla, he'd be abandoning the person who saved them. He was also curious as to how that stranger knew his name. And it was against Jude's nature. He was always labeled as a 'do-gooder'. It was just who he is. He wanted to help the stranger, to repay the favor of saving his and Milla's life back at the research center.

On the other hand, if he chose to rescue the stranger, he'd be abandoning Milla. There was something about her that made him want to follow her. Was it her charismatic words? Or the natural traits of a leader? Jude did not know, but he just felt compelled to follow her. Also, her mission carried much more importance for the world over saving a stranger's life. The safety of humans and spirits were on the line. And Milla had lost half of her power. She would need his help.

Jude cursed inside his head, '_Damn it… why do I have to make a choice?'_

It was a matter of whether to do what was beneficial for the world or to follow his morals. He simply could not abandon a person he was indebted to. That stranger saved his life! If it was not for him, Jude would probably be dead by now. But, could he forsake the idea of not helping the Lord of Spirits in her mission to secure the world of humans and spirits?

So Jude did the only thing he could. He started to examine his options from every angle. He was a medical student. He would examine the problem and then come up with an answer. Jude stood still, eliminating all distractions from the outside world from his mind. Some of the people that walked past him wondered what he was doing, whispering that he was a weirdo and mothers pulling their children close to them. Finally, Jude came up with an answer.

"Wait… that guy should know if the Lance of Kresnik was destroyed or not." Jude realized, "He was the last one that saw the Lance. If I can rescue him and get him to tell me what happened to the Lance, then I'll know if Milla needs my help. And I'm sure that guy will help Milla too." Jude knocked his fists together, pumped up with his choice, "Alright, I'll have to move quick. Milla left earlier, but we might make it to reinforce her if I can save that guy quick. Those two girls said he's imprisoned in Orda Palace."

Jude started his sprint towards his destination, to rescue a person he owed his life to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Milla Maxwell was still on the way to the Laforte Research center. She was not walking on the walkway however. She was below the walkway, using the Great Spirit Sylph's power to soar just above the water.

It was difficult to walk across Fennmont's walkway since the closer Milla got to the Laforte Research center, the more heavily guarded it was. There were now numerous guards, patrolling the area. And even if security had not increased, she tended to draw attention. Her beauty attracted attention, added with her wild hair, it was difficult to try and remain hidden. It was a wonder how Jude managed to avoid the soldier's eyes a few hours earlier.

As Milla soared below the walkway undetected, she thought about her interaction with Jude. Honestly, it was a refreshing experience. It was the first time conversing with a human that treated her like a normal human being. At Nia Khera, everyone knew of her status and spoke to her with respect. She always wanted to try speaking in a casual manner, just like the way characters did in the books she read.

"_Lord Maxwell… is this truly the best course of action?" _Sylph asked, startling Milla. Milla was sofocused that she forgot about the two Great Spirits with her.

Milla turned to Sylph and saw she looked troubled. "Sylph, what's wrong? Is there something on your mind?"

"_I just…"_ Sylph was saying when Efreet entered the picture. Efreet spoke this time, _"Lord Maxwell, I share the same opinion with Sylph. While we agree that the lesser spirits dying is an alarming issue, Sylph and I… we feel rescuing the man who saved us could benefit us in the long-term."_

Milla was surprised by Efreet's words. She turned to Sylph and the Great Spirit of wind nodded in agreement to Efreet's words. "I do not know if I agree with that. Lesser spirits are dying, and we now know the cause. I believe that carries much more weight."

"_Indeed."_ Efreet responded, but then he crossed his arms on his chest, _"However… ever since meeting that human in Lord Maxwell's shrine… and discovering he holds the name of Kresnik… I've been interested in him. No, it was not just me Lord Maxwell. Sylph, Undine and Gnome, we all were… 'curious' that a human possesses the name of Kresnik."_

Milla stared at Efreet, resting her chin on her index finger as she thought about it, "Now that you mentioned it, that young human, Jude… he said the weapon's name was the Lance of Kresnik. Do you think that human who saved us, Ludger Kresnik, has any relation to that?"

Sylph shook her head, _"No Lord Maxwell. We believe… that the human who saved us… he might know something about other matters."_

Efreet agreed, _"Something that has been set in motion a very long time ago. Unfortunately… I have little memories regarding what it is. It has been a long time since I have heard the name 'Kresnik'."_

"_So perhaps rescuing him might be beneficial to us in the long-run." _Sylph added in, _"Of course, the decision is all yours Lord Maxwell."_

Milla thought about it. Sylph maintained Milla's flight, careful to avoid the pillars supporting the walkway. Milla considered about what the Great spirits of fire and wind said. Their thoughts definitely had merit. She too, had been curious about the human called Ludger. He appeared out of nowhere in her shrine, insisted he didn't know how he landed up there and then appearing in Fennmont and rescuing her and Jude. But in the end, Milla decided that she and the Great Spirit's personal interests would have to wait.

"No, we'll push on ahead." Milla affirmed, "Whether or not the Lance is destroyed, we also have to free Undine and Gnome."

Both Efreet and Sylph bowed with respect, _"As you wish, Lord Maxwell."_

However, despite what Milla said, she still held some doubts about what the right course of action was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude couldn't believe he was doing this. Even now, he wondered why he was doing this. Just a few hours ago, he was a medical student that completed his thesis and about to graduate from Talim medical school. And now, here he was, sneaking inside Orda Palace to rescue someone he had never met in his entire life. If his father knew about this – no, Jude did not even want to think about that.

Jude hid behind a large pillar as two guards walking side by side past him. He had spent the last twenty minutes exploring the castle, while avoiding detection. He had no idea where Orda Palace kept their prisoners, and he could not just go and ask the guards. Jude sighed. Sometimes he hated being too good-natured. It was like a curse, always getting him into trouble.

Jude entered a room and found the room fairly empty. There were a row of bunk beds. On the far right, he spotted armor racks and weapons that guards used. There were also some cupboards that held guard uniforms. He realized this was a guard's room, the worst place to be at, in his situation anyway. He was about to head back out when the door knob started to turn.

"Oh crap!" Jude cursed and quickly slid into the nearest cupboard.

Two male guards entered the guard room, not noticing that Jude was still inside. The two took a seat on the side of a bunk bed, facing each other.

"Man… I'm exhausted." The guard on the right said, "The patrol duty is so heavy today. What's up with that?"

The guard shook his head, taking off his mask, "It's not surprising. After the attack at the Laforte Research center, everyone's on edge. It's our duty to protect the king, so no complaining. I heard that the intruders escaped, so we have to be alert. They might attack the castle or something."

The guard on the right grumbled, "I know, I know. It's just a pain. Only reason our patrol workload increased must be because they caught one of the intruders though. I don't get why they got to keep him here. There's a prison outside of the Palace, right?"

"Yeah, but I heard it was a direct order from King Nachtigal." The guard on the left explained, "I guess the King wants the prisoner to be taken care of personally. But so far, they haven't done anything though. They just left the prisoner in the basement of the West wing. They haven't interrogated him, tortured him or anything."

"Well, doesn't matter anyway. Our shift's over and that's all I care!" The guard on the right snapped, taking off his mask. He then lay down on the bed and started to doze off.

The guard on the left rolled his eyes and moved to another bunk bed, falling asleep not long after. Jude was glad he heard everything. '_The basement and on the west wing of the castle.' _Jude reminded himself inside his head.

Jude stayed hidden in the cupboard for another five minutes, making sure the guards were in deep sleep. After that, he slowly started making his way for the door, careful to not cause any sound. When he arrived at the door, he reached for the door knob. But to his surprise and horror, the door knob started to turn on its own. The door opened and another guard was before Jude.

The guard was startled at the sight of Jude, "Huh? Who the hell are-?"

Jude delivered a quick uppercut,

sending the man a few feet into the air before he landed back on the ground, hard. The impact knocked the man out. However, that caught all of the guard's attention that was close to the vicinity.

"We have an intruder!" A guard cried out, moving towards Jude with a spear in his hands.

"Give me a break!" Jude moaned and started running.

In a matter of seconds, guards were appearing in all directions. Jude managed to evade capture for a while, throwing a punch when a guard charged towards him. But as more guards streamed in, they slowly closed his path. In the end, Jude found himself surrounded.

"Alright kid! Just surrender and we might let you go easy!" The guard captain barked, his spear aimed towards Jude.

Jude raised his hands in surrender, "Please, you don't understand. This is… well… this is all a misunderstanding! I just want to help a friend!"

The captain's stance softened a bit, "A friend…? What do you mean?"

But before Jude could try and explain, another guard interjected, "Wait a minute! Sir, I recognize him! He's the guy that's on the wanted poster that just started circling around!"

The guard captain turned to his fellow guard, puzzled, "…Started circling around…?" When he realized what it meant, the guard captain raised his spear once more towards Jude, "You! You're one of the intruders that attacked the Laforte Research center!" Jude tried to explain, but the guard captain moved the tip of his spear before Jude's neck, "So that means, the 'friend' is the guy in prison! Guards! Apprehend him!"

The guards all started to move closer. Jude felt like he was a helpless sheep and the wolves all ready to pounce on him. His heart was beating fast, his knees trembled and sweat rolled down his brow. He was nervous. He decided his only course of action.

"I'm sorry!" Jude apologized and then delivered a sweeping kick around him, tripping all of the guards around him. _"Aqua Sweep!"_

The guard captain charged in, engaging the young medical student. The guard captain thrust his spear forward and Jude quickly tilted his head to the side, feeling the spear brush past his neck. He then smacked the spear away and leaped into the air, delivering a perfect kick on the guard captain's face. The captain spun around twice before he crashed on the floor, unconscious.

The rest of the guards all dived in, but each of them received a fist from Jude. None of them managed to seriously harm Jude, and were all soundly defeated by the medical student. All of the guards were sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain. Jude wiped the sweat from his brow, exhausted. Defeating fifteen guards of Orda Palace was no easy feat and he decided to catch his breath before he started his search for the stranger.

Unfortunately for Jude, the palace guards were not going to allow him to rest. Another wave of guards appeared, sprinting towards Jude. "There he is! Get him!"

"This isn't good." Jude muttered, still panting heavily.

Jude knew he could not escape. Despite their armor, they were pretty quick on their feet. He decided to save up whatever energy he had and fought for as much as he could. If he ran, it would just tire him out and the guards would still reach him. Jude made this his last stand.

Once the guards were in range, Jude dived in, catching the guards by surprise. He released a furry of blows, knocking down several guards. After that, the guards retaliated. One by one, they each threw an attack from each of Jude's blind spot, forcing him to be on the defensive. It was a clever strategy. They were tiring Jude out, and it was working. He was out of breath, his movement was sloppy and he could hardly use a spirit arte.

Jude could barely defend himself when he spotted a familiar face in the air. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. The woman appeared like she was floating, gracefully moving about in the air before she landed on the ground. The sound of a guard screaming in pain told him that he was not imagining things. Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, was right here! And she was cleaning up the guards.

"M-Milla?!" Jude blurted out, "What are you doing here? I thought… you… are at the Laforte Research? Why…?"

Milla blocked a spear with her sword and returned with by blasting the soldier with a fireball. "Focus Jude! We're not out of the clear yet!"

Jude obeyed and fought side by side with Milla, clearing the guards quickly. With the two combining forces, the guards stood no chance. A minute later, all guards were defeated and there were apparently no more reinforcements. While Jude was exhausted, the sight of Milla allowed him to ignore them.

"Milla! Why are you here?" Jude questioned.

Milla shifted her posture and responded, "Honestly? I don't know." The two Great Spirits Efreet and Sylph found their lord's answer amusing. "I was on my way to the research center but… in the end, I decided that assisting the human called Ludger will help me in destroying the Lance. I've already lost two of the Great Spirits. The risks… are quite high if I get caught." Milla then paused, "And also… because I have some answers that I, as well as the two Great Spirits with me, need from Ludger."

Jude raised his eyebrow with interest, "Oh… so his name's Ludger?"

Milla confirmed that with a nod, "Yes. We should hurry. I'm sure that the enemy is aware that we have entered their territory. I'd prefer we do not engage in needless battle."

"Right. From what I've heard, the guards say he's imprisoned in the basement of the west wing of the palace." Jude led the way with Milla close behind him.

As they ran through the empty hallway of the palace, Milla spoke, "I am curious Jude. Why are you risking yourself? You should return home. This is dangerous."

Jude chuckled, "Well… it's against my nature. I want to help, even if just a little. Besides, I couldn't just leave that guy, Ludger, after what he did for me."

Milla stared at Jude for a moment, not blinking even once. Jude was starting to feel uncomfortable when she finally said, "Hmm… you're quite the do-gooder, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I've been called that quite a lot."

Milla shook her head with a smile, "Do not misunderstand. I believe that is a nice trait you have." Jude blushed lightly, although Milla failed to notice it.

The duo continued their run, their footsteps echoing loudly across the hallways. The two Great Spirits helped to keep an eye out, making sure there were no ambushes that awaited them. This was the most they could do outside of combat. Well, Sylph could still transport Milla through flight but at the moment, it was not necessary.

Milla and Jude were still moving forward when a large wooden door a few meters ahead of them suddenly blasted open. Splinters of wood sprayed everywhere as a palace guard crashed through. The guard had several long, gashing wounds on his body and arms, meaning that it was caused by a blade. The guard was still alive though, groaning in pain. Jude and Milla both prepared themselves, not knowing who destroyed the door and what to expect. The figure appeared from the doorway, and both parties were surprised to see each other.

"Ludger?" Milla and Jude said in unison.

Ludger was surprised to find them there. "Jude? Milla? What're you guys doing here?"

Jude ran up to Ludger while Milla calmly walked towards him. "We heard you got caught, so we decided to repay the favor." Jude said with a smile.

Ludger blinked twice, and then scratched his hair with a chuckle, "I see… you've always been a do-gooder. I guess that haven't changed even before I met you."

Jude heard what Ludger said and looked stragenly at Ludger. He had never seen Ludger in his life. He was not a childhood friend, an old acquaintance or any of the sorts. So he wondered why Ludger knew his name.

Jude was about to ask why Ludger knew his name when Milla spoke, "Ludger Kresnik, I and Jude have questions that need answers. However, first I need to know. Is the Lance of Kresnik destroyed?"

Ludger looked away, then back at Milla and answered, "I guess… it's out of commission for now. It's not destroyed yet, but it will take them some time to get it working again. Sorry. I thought I did enough, but the weapon was tougher than I thought it was."

Milla placed her index finger on her chin, "So that means…"

"…The Great Spirits of Undine and Gnome are still trapped in the Lance of Kresnik." Jude finished. Mill and Ludger both nodded. Efreet and Sylph made no comment, although they were expected this scenario.

"Then let's go and destroy it." Milla decided, "I need to free Undine and Gnome. And I need to make sure that that spyrix weapon is properly destroyed."

Ludger disagreed however, "No, that's a bad idea." Milla turned to Ludger, her eyes demanding an explanation. "Firstly, we don't know where it is. I heard they moved it after what happened. And the whole city of Fennmont's military is looking for us. We need to make our escape, retreat for a while. Then we can return and destroy the Lance."

Milla was about to argue when Jude stepped in, "I… I actually agree with Ludger." Jude hesitated before he resumed, "I mean, Ludger did say the weapon won't be able to work for quite some time. It was damaged pretty badly, the last we saw it. So that means the spirits are safe for now." Jude stopped for a moment and then gave the second reason, "Besides, I don't think we can keep this up. We're exhausted, and if we continue on, I don't think we'd last. We should go for Ludger's plan and make our escape."

Milla considered Jude's and Ludger's suggestion. She had never considered retreating as an option. But then Sylph spoke in Milla's mind, _"Lord Maxwell, the two humans are correct. We have to consider that you are currently half a human. There will be certain human traits that you might be experiencing. This could prove fatal if we're not careful."_

Milla knew Sylph was right. Exhaustion and hunger were two feelings she already felt. Also, while her skills with the blade was still there, she felt 'weaker'. Normally all the Great Spirits would help her with her swordsmanship, but now that there were only two Great Spirits, her swordsmanship was not at its best. With these considerations, she now saw the backlash of depending too much on the Great Spirits.

Milla finally gave a nod, "Fine. Do you have a plan on how to escape?"

However, more guards appearing interrupted the trio. "There they are!" One of the guards shouted, "Get them! Do NOT let them escape!"

Ludger turned to Jude, "Jude, let's make for the seahaven. We should be able to catch a ship there."

"Huh? R-right! I'll lead the way then!" Jude broke off in a run. Ludger and Milla quickly followed.

More guards appeared from all directions, but whenever some of the guards tried to intercept their path, Efreet or Sylph would take care of them with their artes. Once the trio made it out of Orda Palace, they discovered that news of their break-in had already spread. The military were waiting outside of Orda Palace, setting up a blockade.

"Charge through them!" Milla commanded.

Milla, along with the Great Spirits, channeled a spirit arte and blasted the soldiers in her way. As Jude ran, one of the soldiers intercepted him, but Jude easily dodged the soldier's attack and returned a thunderous fist on the soldier's face, knocking him out. As for Ludger, he revealed his sledgehammer and swung it in an arc, knocking the group of soldiers in his way. All three successfully broke through the military's blockade.

The trio entered the center plaza of Fennmont, and the people that recognized Milla and Jude's faces on the wanted poster screamed in fear. This caught the nearby soldier's attention, resuming the chase. But they were considerably less, and with the crowd of people, the trio maneuvered through them to their advantage. The soldiers were unable to properly give chase, with people sometimes standing in their path. They managed to escape the center plaza without engaging in battle.

"We're close to the seahaven!" Jude exclaimed. He then turned to Ludger, "How do we use the ships to escape though? Won't the military force the ship to not sail until we are captured?"

"That's why we better hope that a ship is already leaving by the time we get there. That way, the military can't stop it. All we need to do is find some way to board the ship."

Jude's jaw dropped at Ludger's plan, "Wh-what…? That's your plan?!"

"Sort of…" Ludger then broke into a nervous laugh. Jude shook his head in disbelief, but decided there was no going back now. This was their only choice.

However, another obstacle was before them. To enter Fennmont's seahaven, there was a large double-sided wooden door to enter through. But there was a large group of soldiers that were camped at the door, waiting for them. Also, the door seemed barricaded as well.

"What now?" Milla questioned. The three were still running towards the door, "It will take me some time to channel an arte powerful enough to break through that."

Ludger increased his pace, "I'll handle it. Just continue moving."

Ludger led the trio now, running in front of the two. Then, just like when he rescued them at the Laforte Research center, he transformed into his Chromatus form, although only at level three this time. Jude was surprised by it while Milla remained nonchalant. The two Great Spirits, Efreet and Sylph, got a good look of Ludger's Chromatus closely this time. When the trio was close enough, Ludger raised his lance and then tossed it like a javelin towards the door.

"_Form Destroyer!"_

Ludger leaps forward and grabs his lance, a wave of energy trailed him and the lance as it soared through the air. The impact allowed it to easily break through the soldier's encampment and destroyed the large door, creating their opening. All of the soldiers were tossed aside, incapacitated.

"There's our opening!" Ludger exclaimed, returning back to his normal form, "Let's go!"

Finally at the seahaven, the party ran out to the dock. To their luck, a ship was leaving port. More soldiers appeared from the doorway, storming and surrounding the dock. There was no escape for them.

"I'll go on ahead." Milla said, "I hope you have your own means of getting on the ship."

Milla summoned Slyph and the Great Spirit used its powers to let Milla soar through the air. The soldiers that witnessed the scene were flabbergasted, unable to believe a human could fly. Milla successfully landed on the ship with little effort.

Ludger chuckled at how Milla just left them, "Well… that's kind of cold of her."

Jude nudged Ludger on his side, starting to panic, "Ludger… I hope you have a plan to get us out of here!"

"Yeah, don't worry. Although it's really pushing my limits, but I think I can make it." Ludger replied.

"Get them!" One of the soldiers commanded, probably a captain, "Do not let them escape!"

With the soldiers closing in, Ludger backed up with what space he had and transformed to his level two Chromatus form. From there, he started sprinting towards the edge of the dock. He grabbed Jude on the way, catching the medical student by surprise. Finally on the very edge, Ludger placed all of his energy into his legs and jumped high into the air. Everyone at the seahaven that witnessed the scene could not believe a human could achieve such a feat.

Ludger and Jude landed on the deck of the boat, now safe from capture. Ludger dispelled his Chromatus and collapsed on one knee, exhaustion taking over.

"You okay?" Jude asked, helping Ludger up.

Ludger nodded, "Yeah… thanks…"

For now, the trio was safe as the ship moved slowly across the vast open water.

XXXXX

The man cursed at his luck. He was about to jump in to 'rescue' them, but he was too late. When the soldiers were chasing Ludger and the rest earlier, no one noticed the man following the chase as well. He remained hidden by mostly leaping from rooftop to rooftop, maintaining a close distance while at the same time remaining far away enough from danger.

The man currently stood on the roof of one of the warehouses of Fennmont's seahaven, watching the ship that Milla, Jude and Ludger were on. He looked down at the soldiers cleaning the mess up, obviously bummed that they failed to capture the intruders.

"Ahh man… and I thought I found some potential employers." Alfred Vin Svent, or commonly known as Alvin, sighed. "But… if the Rashugal army is looking for them, I doubt they'd be safe no matter where they go. Hmm…" Alvin watched the ship getting further and further, "That ship… it's headed to the Aladhi seahaven…"

With a smile, Alvin decided where his next destination was. With that, Alvin jumped from the roof and landed on the ground, making his way towards the ticket booth.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jude, Milla and Ludger stayed on the deck, watching the waves bouncing off the ship. Milla had never been on a ship, and this was another wonderful experience for her. The cool, sea air blowing against her skin and her hair swept by the wind. Jude spoke with a sailor about the ship's destination, and then returned to his friends to report what he found.

"It looks like this ship is headed for the Aladhi seahaven. It looks like we're going to Auj Oule." Jude said.

Milla shifted her posture, "I'm not too familiar with where that is. I've spent all my life in the village of Nia Khera or my shrine but… I do know that Nia Khera is in Auj Oule."

"So should we head to your village first?" Jude asked.

Milla shook her head, "No… before that, there are other matters to attend to."

As if sensing her intention, Jude's attention shifted to Ludger. Both Jude and Milla's gaze were on Ludger. Ludger turned to face them.

Milla crossed her hands on her chest, "Ludger Kresnik… I assume you know what we are going to ask of you."

Ludger nodded. He looked at Milla, and then turned to Jude, then back to Milla, "Alright. We're free now. So I'll tell you guys… everything about me. I'll tell you why I know who you are."

**CHAPTER END**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new chapter! After this update (24/12), I will be returning to my other story to update that. Not much for me to say here, so let's respond to you awesome readers! **

**CansIHasYaoi: Well, glad you enjoyed the interactions, hehe. Well, the order of how each joins the party is entirely different now, that's for sure. Gaius and the Chimeriad... well, it'll take time for them to make an appearence lol  
><strong>**Hmm... thing is, Chronos is still technically an enemy so his appearences will be little. Even if he does appear, it will most likely be a flashback (because there's things that he told Ludger that I have not yet revealed) :P**

**TheAnime4Fan: Indeed. It mattered little in the end, but it helped... sort of lol  
>I hope the way I write about Ludger explaining stuff will reach your expectations. :<strong>

**Nameless Knight: Ah yesh, her VA was really food :3 ooo, not sure if I can stay-in character when writing her craziness, but I'll do my best**  
><strong>Ah, thing is, I normally perceive in my stories that the characters already have all their artes, in a sense. As for beating up 15 guards, well... the guards really do fall easily in the game XD<strong>

**Rune: Ah, I see. Well she definitely loses all her stuff by having the Great Spirits sucked from her, huehue. But yes, here she only loses half of it, which I think will be interesting in how the story develops since she's not completeyl... how to say, helpless?  
>Ah, don't misunderstand. All the Lance of Kresnik did was drain his mana, thus forcing Ludger to go to level 1. They didn't steal his ability to transform. Ludger used level 3 because he didn't need to go to level 4 yet. Level 4 will appear in future chapters :)<strong>

**Alice: Here you go :D**

**Eran: I guess it really was a mix of getting saved and saving himself huh? haha  
>Oh don't worry. Alvin makes another appearance in this chapter, hehe<strong>

**Aldehar: Glad you liekd the chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this as well. Ah yes, both went on to save Ludger, with their own reasons to do so.  
>Haha, i guess that was a cliche scene eh? XD Oh no, don't misunderstand. All the lance did was drain Ludger's mana, thus forcing him to go to lower level of the Chromatus. That's why he became level 1 but he can still go to level 4 Chromatus.<br>Hope what I wrote about what Ludger told them satisfies you :D**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ok, guess I'll respond to all your reviews in a single one. Here goes!  
>1. Well, Chronos still hates humans, so no. He's technically still an enemy.<br>Ah yes, Milla maintaining 2 Great Spirits will be interesting, which is what I want to explore.  
>2. Well, she slept on the couch in an upright position, so I don't think it's that bad. I mean, when you're really tired, that can happen I guess xD<br>3. Yes, I hope what I wrote in this chapter will satisfy you.  
>Hmm... time paradoxes... don't think there will be? Hmm...<br>**

**Well, that's it for response! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
>Oh, and by the way... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! :D<br>And if you don't celebrate it... well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**CHAPTER 6: TRUTH**

The large ship cruised pleasantly through the vast sea, paving through the waves cleanly. The ship was still not too far off from Fennmont, thus the night clime of Fennmont was still in effect. The night clime was a beautiful sight though, giving out an atmosphere of peace.

Milla and Jude waited patiently for Ludger to begin. Ludger contemplated on how he should start. He looked down at his hands, his mind going through the events that led him here. Fractured dimensions, the Waymarkers, his brother's sacrifice and then the wish from Origin's Trial, what should he tell? Jude saw Ludger looked to be troubled, so he decided to help start things up.

"So Ludger…" Jude started, "How about you tell us… how do you know us? I've never met you in my life, but you called me by my name several times. And I've never told you my name."

Milla nodded, recalling the incident at her shrine, "That's true. When you first appeared, you blurted out my name. Explain yourself."

Ludger rubbed the back of his neck and then nodded, "Well… to put it simply, I've met you guys in a different timeline. That's how I know your names."

Jude and Milla took a few seconds to comprehend that. "What?" Jude sputtered, although Milla remained quiet.

"I know, it sounds crazy but… in one year from now, I'll meet with Jude, Milla and everyone else. But, I travelled back in time and… well, I'm here with you guys now. Basically, I went back in time." Ludger explained.

Milla shook her head in disbelief, "That is preposterous. No human, or even spirits, have the power to transcend time!"

"I know it sounds crazy but… I was able to do so through a wish from the Great Spirit Origin!" Ludger replied quickly, "Basically… Origin sets out a test called 'Origin's Trial' for the Kresnik line, and whoever that manages to pass the trial by entering the Land of Canaan and speaking with Origin, Origin will grant that human one wish. Any wish he desires."

Efreet and Sylph were stunned at the mention of Origin, as well as the 'trial'. For too long have they not heard of these words used.

Milla found what Ludger was saying ridiculous, "Great Spirit Origin? Do you take me for a fool? I have not heard of a Great Spirit by that name. Even if this Great Spirit Origin exists, no Great Spirit has an arte that is able to reverse time!" As Milla said that, both Efreet and Sylph glared at one another. But, they decided to not say anything.

"You never heard about them because you…" Ludger then stopped himself. No, he could not tell Milla that she was a 'decoy' for the real Maxwell. Firstly, it would be impossible to convince her that she was not the 'real' Maxwell. Secondly, even if Milla believed him, it would devastate her. If he was not mistaken, Milla simply thinks she _is_ the Lord of Spirits, but she was only born twenty years ago. The real Maxwell was in the Temporal Crossroads. "Whether you believe me or not, that's how it is. I know it sounds… impossible, but I wished the Great Spirit Origin to go back in time."

This time, it was Jude who spoke, "I don't get it. If this spirit could grant you any wish, why'd you wish to go back in time? I'm sure there were other things you could have wished."

Jude's words shook Ludger to the core. The memories came crashing down like a waterfall. He remembered seeing Jude, being cradled in Milla's arms, dying. After that, Ludger exploded in a fit of rage and overthrow Bisley. And it was then; he wished to return to the past. If he wished for something else, Jude would have… no, he refused to think about it.

Ludger clenched his fists from the memory, "I… I…"

Jude could see that Ludger seemed shaken and decided it was the wrong approach, "Hey, its okay. Forget I asked. But, if it forced you to wish to go back in time, I'm guessing something must have happened that you needed to change the past huh?"

"Could it be that we actually failed in stopping the Lance of Kresnik?" Milla theorized, and then turned to Ludger, "Am I correct? You wished to go back in time so that you can help us stop the Lance?"

Ludger shook his head, "No, you guys stopped the Lance on your own. I never asked for the full details, but after that, you broke the-" And once again, Ludger stopped himself. He was about to say that Jude and his friends destroyed the schism that separated Elympios and Rieze Maxia. However, he remembered that Muzet would hunt down anyone who knew about the schism, so he decided to withhold that information. At their current state, they did not need further trouble. "No, never mind. But basically, a year after the Lance's destruction, I met Jude. And we learned of a greater threat that could destroy all of humanity. We… almost failed, and to set things right, I wished to go back in time. I want to make sure we don't fail this time!"

Milla rested her chin on her index finger, "I see… assuming you are telling us the truth that you're from the future, then you can tell us what we should do next! We can end this quickly."

Ludger scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "Unfortunately… I never asked you or Jude about… what exactly happened before I met all of you. So… I don't know what you guys did really. I just have an idea of what happened."

"Are you truly from the future?" Milla questioned. She then drew out her sword, threatening Ludger, "For all I know, you could be a Rashugal spy. I will not endanger my mission simply because you claim to know us!"

Before Ludger could try and explain himself, Jude muttered, "When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth…" With that quote in mind, he turned to Milla, "Ludger must be telling the truth."

"What makes you think so? This is too much of a coincidence!" Milla barked, never taking her eyes off Ludger.

"Think about it Milla. You said when he first met you, he 'appeared' out of nowhere, right? And he knew you by name! He even knows my name! Maybe… just maybe, he really did come from a time in the future. He met you, he met me… he was a friend of us. No, he IS a friend!"

Milla stared at Jude for a while. She looked at his eyes, and saw that his eyes were on fire. It was like he changed somehow. The timid medical student now spoke with a strong sense of determination. She had to admit, she did not expect Jude to suddenly speak with such fire.

"_Lord Maxwell, this is why this human seemed so familiar!" _Efreet spoke in Milla's mind, _"The Great Spirit Origin… that human is not lying, Origin does exist! I'm not fully aware of the details of Origin's Trial, but it was an agreement set between the first Kresnik and the three great primordial spirits."_

"The three great primordial spirits?" Milla repeated.

_Sylph nodded, "Yes. They are the Great Spirit Origin of the void, the Great Spirit Chronos of time and Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits."_

"But… I do not remember any of this." Milla argued.

"_That's because…"_ Sylph was saying when Efreet glared her down. Immediately, she saw her error. _"It-it's nothing, Lord Maxwell. Perhaps something wit"_

But Milla was no fool. She saw that short exchange between Efreet and Sylph. Whatever it was, Efreet and Sylph knew something, something that they did not want her to know. But, she wondered what it was. And she also wondered why she had no memory of an agreement with two other Great Spirits. Was she not the Maxwell that made such an agreement? Finally, she concluded that thinking about it now would solve nothing. But, she would seek answers from Efreet and Sylph… soon.

Milla retracted her sword from Ludger and sheathed it, "For now, I shall trust your words. But if you turn out to be an enemy spy, know that I will not hesitate to end your life."

With that, Milla walked away from the conversation. Ludger and Jude remained where they were, with Ludger sighing in relief.

"I didn't know she could be this cold." Ludger remarked, "I guess in one year, she changed."

"So… you're really telling the truth?" Jude asked for confirmation, "You… are from the future?"

Ludger nodded, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Time was reversed after I made a wish from the Spirit Origin."

"This is… a lot to take in." Jude admitted. But then, he gave a reassuring smile, "But… I'm sort of glad as well. I mean, if Milla and I met you in a year from now, it means that things will go well, right?"

Ludger was surprised by that statement. He never thought about it. Now that he was with Jude and Milla, would the future be the same? Did his actions change anything that should have been? He had no answer, since Ludger did not have the full details of what transpired with Jude a year ago in the original timeline. For now, all he could do was do what he believed was right. And that would be to help his friends in their journey. So, Ludger gave a nod to Jude's question.

"Hey, you two." A voice said behind Ludger and Jude. The pair turned around and found a sailor speaking to them. Milla was next to the sailor. "The captain wants to speak with all of you. You _did_ board the ship without a ticket, right?"

Jude and Ludger responded with a nervous laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain of the ship finally released Jude, Milla and Ludger after two grueling hours. The captain was adamant that they at least proved their identity, which the trio did not have. Jude escaped from Fennmont in a hurry and did not bring his student ID card. Milla and Ludger also did not have anything to prove their identification. Thus, Jude had to pay a large sum of money to compensate for the ship tickets that they did not pay for as well for the captain to 'forget' the incident and release them.

"That captain was really persistent." Milla flatly stated, "But he was just fulfilling his duty. I guess he has a right to do so."

Ludger and Jude said nothing, just sharing a short laugh or chuckle. The rest of the journey was pleasant, and the ship was already out of Fennmont's night clime. The sky was bright and sunny, the pleasant sea air blowing against the ship.

While Milla and Jude shared small talk, Efreet and Sylph watched Ludger. They were worried. Since he was from the future, the two Great Spirits did not know to what extent Ludger knew of Milla's true 'identity'. But, they reasoned that if Ludger was a Kresnik that surpassed Origin's Trial, they held little doubt that he knew of Milla's true role in this world. So, they wondered why Ludger was withholding that bit of information. For now, Efreet and Sylph needed to keep an eye on the Kresnik.

The journey lasted for another couple of hours before the ship finally arrived and made port at the Aladhi Seahaven. The sailors made preparation to allow the passengers to cross to the harbor, lasting a couple of minutes. Then finally, the trio finally set foot on Auj Oule.

"I can't believe I'm here at Auj Oule." Jude was mesmerized, checking his surroundings, "It's a whole new country… but it still feels the same. The seahaven, the same sky…"

Milla looked up at the sky and then at Jude, "I do not see the resemblance between Fennmont and this country's. Is Fennmont's sky not dark? What's that word you humans used? The dark clime? The sky here is not dark."

"It's the night clime." Jude corrected, "And… I didn't mean they were the same literally. It was… just a figure of speech."

Milla did not understand it at all, "Human expressions are so difficult to comprehend." Ludger had to hold back his laugh, but he let out a small chuckle. This was quite a familiar sight, even in his original timeline. Milla glared at Ludger, "What's so funny?"

Ludger waved it off, "N-no, it's just that… seeing Jude trying to explain about human things to you. I guess it's nice to see it when you two still just met."

Jude and Milla glared at Ludger. Jude's cheek had a light blush from the idea that he was close to Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. He could fathom the thought. Milla however, was unimpressed.

"You speak as if you know us." Milla said, "You may claim to be from the future, but I still do not believe such a tale. If…" Milla stopped herself. She needed to focus, "Anyway, this is all irrelevant. We should discuss on how we plan to get back to Fennmont. Even if you claim the Lance of Kresnik needs time to be repaired, I do not have the luxury to waste time. I may have lost half of my strength, but I believe I can still accomplish my mission." The Lord of Spirits gaze fell on Jude, "Jude, I thank you for your help but now that we're safe here, I want you to seriously consider the option of staying out of this."

"What…? But I…" Jude started to say but Milla stopped him.

"Jude, you've been a great help and if you still wish to assist me, I won't stop you." Milla paused, choosing her words carefully, "But I want you to consider your choices carefully. You can just stay here, wait until we're done and then return to the life you had. You don't have to involve yourself in this."

Jude considered Milla's words. Was it not too late to stop now? He was already involved the moment he broke into the Laforte Research center and saw the weapon. However, Jude never had to answer then. Milla's stomach started growling, quite loudly even.

Milla felt her stomach, "Ah, it appears I'm experiencing another hunger moment. Having a human body is really troublesome. Undine normally takes care of this but…"

Ludger had a knowing smile plastered on his face, "How about we rest up at the inn? We just got here after everything that happened at Fennmont. I can cook for you all something as well." Ludger then turned to Jude, "And I think Jude needs some time to figure out what he needs to do."

Jude appreciated the gesture. Milla agreed as well, "I guess that is the best course of action as well. Now that I've lost the two Great Spirits, these… human traits can be quite bothersome."

So it was agreed. The three made their way into the inn and Jude, being the only one who had any amount of gald, paid for three rooms. Ludger managed to get the inn owner's approval to use his kitchen. So while Ludger was busy in the kitchen, Milla and Jude waited for their meal at the inn's dining area.

Even despite her hunger, Milla was busy planning on her next course of action. Her path was clear. Destroy the Lance of Kresnik, but she wanted to check for any alternative paths. For one, entering Fennmont now was difficult. Security should have been tightened, and she had no doubt the Lance was moved elsewhere for repairs. Efreet and Sylph helped in discussing the matter.

As for Jude, he wondered what he should do. He was a medical student that was about to graduate, but could he return to that life? He was basically a wanted criminal, with the military claiming there was a 'wanted poster' being circulated. So, should he follow Milla and help her destroy the Lance? Was that the best move?

But before Milla or Jude could think any longer, Ludger appeared from the kitchen, carrying a pot of soup. Dinner had arrived, and thinking about their situation was cast aside.

**Skit: Ludger's cooking  
>Present: Jude, Milla &amp; Ludger<strong>

**Milla: Wow… I must say, this is delicious! If I knew eating could yield such a wonder experience, I should have asked Undine to stop feeding me through her. Humans really should cherish these simple pleasures.**

**Jude: Ludger's cooking really is good! It's like… eating food from a restaurant.**

**Ludger: Heh. Well, I did work for a while at a cafeteria.**

**Jude: I see… but really though, thanks for cooking for us.**

**Milla: I have to say, Ludger's cooking have you beat Jude.**

**Jude: When did this turn into a competition?**

**Milla: I need seconds!**

**Jude: Seconds? You just started… how did you even eat that fast?**

**Ludger: *Nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was already past his usual bedtime, but Jude could not sleep yet. There was just too much on his mind. He was thankful Ludger managed to convince Milla to give him a whole day to come up with a decision, but it did not make it any easier. Finally, he got up from his bed and out of his room. To his surprise, he found the lights in the kitchen of the inn on. Inside, he found Ludger stirring a huge pot of soup.

"You… you're cooking?" Jude asked.

Ludger jumped a little, surprised, "Oh, you startled me." Ludger returned to his cooking, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to make something. Cooking helps me to take my mind off things. It's stupid, I know."

Jude shook his head, "I think everyone has their own way of doing things. Yours is cooking and… well, I like to read books really." A brief silence ensued in the kitchen. Then Jude finally asked what he wanted to, "Ludger, I wanna know… in the future, we're all friends' right?"

Ludger turned to Jude, curious as to what this was about, "Are you worried that I'm lying to you?"

Jude denied that, "That's not it. It's just… I wanted to know what the 'Jude' of the future did. I… I don't know what I should do."

Ludger stared at Jude for a moment and then walked up to the medical student. Ludger stood in front of Jude, and then showed his fist. Jude was confused and Ludger gestured for a fist bump. Jude did so, and Ludger guided him before the pair ended it with crossing their hand across the other, forming an 'X'.

"We tend to do this after we defeated monsters. You would say 'let's break 'em down. With my fists and your blade'." Ludger smiled as he said that, recalling the memory, "It was a sort of trust between you and me. But anyway, what I'm trying to say is… I think you already know what you want to do." Jude's eyes widened and Ludger continued on, "The only thing you doubt is whether or not you can 'measure' up with the Jude that I know. But, I don't see it that way, so you shouldn't. Because the 'Jude' that I know from my timeline… is the Jude I'm speaking with right now. I trust you'll know what to do."

And Ludger gave a pat on Jude's shoulder before he returned to his cooking. Jude stared at his fist that connected with Ludger, and the nodded to himself. He understood it now.

"Thanks Ludger." Jude muttered and went back to his room. He now knew what his choice was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the docks of the Aladhi seahaven, another ship arrived for port. The passengers made their way off the ship and one person in particular took a breath of fresh air as he arrived at the port. Alvin eyed his surroundings, looking for his new would-be employers.

"They should still be here somewhere." Alvin said to himself, deciding to start his search.

"If you're looking for employers, then we'll need your services. Again." A voice said.

Alvin knew that voice and turned to face her, "Ah, Presa… I did not expect to find you here in the seahaven. Did you miss me? Is that it?"

"Do not flatter yourself Alvin." Presa replied. Presa was a woman with long, light blonde hair. She wore a revealing outfit, with the dress covering her body except the middle. "We have a job and we heard you were making your way here. We'd like to 'hire' you for a job."

Alvin ran a hand through his hair, "Man, you could at least humor me. But whatever. It's not the first time you guys need me. What's the job?"

Agria snuck up behind Alvin and kicked him in the shins. Alvin yelped in pain and Agria moved to Presa's side, "A greeting for her and none for me? Oh, you're a jerk!"

"Hey, that isn't really fair kid! Didn't see you there!" Alvin retorted.

"Whatever! So, found any more meal tickets? But knowing you, probably not." Agria mocked.

Alvin clutched his chest, where his heart should be, "Ouch! You sure say whatever comes to mind, huh?"

Presa stepped in, "That's enough from the both of you!" Presa then turned to Alvin, "Alvin, you don't have a client as of the moment, correct?"

Alvin shrugged, "Well I was going to seek employment from the ones that escaped Fennmont. They boarded a ship that came here, so they should be nearby. I figure if Rashugal wants them that badly, I'm sure they'd be seeking for help. And who better to help them than myself, right?" But Alvin waved it off, "Doesn't matter now though. You guys say you have a job? What is it?"

Agria started snickering as Presa told him the details of the job. Alvin paid little attention at first, but his ears perked up when he heard why they needed him. He thought he heard wrong and asked Presa to repeat the objectives again. No, he heard right the first time.

Alvin laughed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "Seriously? Well now, this is… rare."

"Will you accept the job?" Presa questioned, fixing her glasses.

Alvin nodded, "Sure, but… I didn't expect things to turn out this way. I mean, I was looking for them as potential employers and now… one of them is my target? This should be interesting. What about the other two?"

"Ignore them. However, if they're a threat, you're allowed to eliminate them." Presa instructed, "We'll wait until they leave the inn. For now, we just watch."

Alvin shrugged, "You're the boss."

Presa and Agria moved to a location where they could keep an eye on the inn, with Alvin following close behind. All they had to do was wait for their target: The Lord of Spirits.

**CHAPTER END**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new update for this story! Well, holiday's coming to an end and soon, the second semester will begin for me T_T**  
><strong>But enough about that, with the year coming to an end... I want to thank all of you readers that have read this story. And those that review, an even bigger thank you to you all! You guys are awesome!<strong>  
><strong>Now to respond to those that review'd<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Hehe, thanks!**  
><strong>Ah yes, the two remaining Great Spirits knowledge of the 'truth' will play a vital role in the later chapters. The fact that Milla doesn't know yet adds to the drama and mystery, huehue<strong>  
><strong>Hehe, glad you liked the Jude Ludger bonding moment :D And yes, Alvin with the two of the Chimeriad makes their appearence, woo<strong>

**mikigirl18: Thanks!**  
><strong>Jude can be passionate when he wants to, and I wanted to emphasize that. Glad you noticed it<strong>

**Rune: Hahaha, well Ludger's cooking always did seem to faze everyone, hehehe**  
><strong>Ah yes, glad you pointed it out. While it's true that Elympions have undeveloped mana lobes, my reasoning that the Lance could steal the Chromatus's power was because I reasoned since it was Chronus's power, the watchChromatus is filled with mana. Hence, it managed to still drain Ludger. Maybe it's still a plothole but... ah well :(**  
><strong>Oh, so far his transformation I've done it where he does it in the game. So basically he doesn't transform while displaying his pocket watch and just transforms. But yes, now that you point it out, when in a future chapter Ludger reveals his power that it's related to the watch, I will make sure a char take notice on that<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for bearing with me :D hehe<strong>

**Aldehar: Hahaha, yes Jude is the only one with any gald xD oh yeah, Ludger has no more debt :D yippee!  
>Hehe, yeah only fractured Milla would have a chance to compete with Ludger in cooking! No one else!<strong>  
><strong>At the moment, yes Alvin is an enemy. I'm not sure if the game stated it, I just recall him spying on Milla for Exodus I believe? not very sure.<strong>  
><strong>Ohoho, don't worry. The fact Ludger is an Elympion will be covered soon between him and Alvin.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for supporting :D<strong>

**Eran: Yes, Ludger can't reveal anything just to protect certain elements. Mainly because Muzet will kill any who knows of the schism and also he doesn't want to upset Milla... yet.  
>Hohoho, Ludger reacting to Alvin will definitely be covered, don't worry. <strong>

**Nameless Knight: Agriaaaaa, woooo**  
><strong>Hehe, he is a mercenary after all. Money buys their loyalty<strong>

**Time Heals All: Ah... it's okay, totally understandable. You're totally busy huh XD  
>Yes, Alvin is now on the enemy's side, so him joinining the party will be mighty different now, hehe... assuming he ever joins :O<br>Hehe, thanks for the supporting words as usual, I'll be sure to keep this story interesting**

**Grayjack72: Thanks mate!**  
><strong>Hmm... so far, not that I've any focus on. Alvin x Leia is in the possibility, but I'll see how the story goes<strong>

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 7: ATTACK AT SEA**

Inside the inn of the Aladhi Seahaven, all was quiet. Guests were all asleep inside their respective rooms, and none were aware that one of their guests was the Lord of Spirits. Except two others. Milla slept on her back, all proper without moving too much. But while she slept, the two Great Spirits with her were still awake. Well, spirits did not need to sleep like a human. Now that Milla was asleep, they took this as the best moment to discuss what needed to be shared.

"_Do you think… he knows the truth of Milla? I mean, Lord Maxwell."_ Sylph asked.

Efreet had his arms crossed on his chest, maintaining a powerful image, _"We do not know if he knows the whole truth of Lord Maxwell. His claim of… coming from the future does not necessarily mean he knows everything. But for now, the Kresnik human has the upper hand."_

"_What if he does know the whole thing?_" Sylph insisted.

Efreet grunted, _"If the Kresnik knows about Lord Maxwell's 'true' identity, why did he not tell her? Does he have something else planned?"_

"_Maybe… we should… tell her the truth?"_ Sylph offered, testing the waters.

Efreet's gaze grew cold, _"We have our own orders from 'that' Lord Maxwell. Do not forget our duty, Sylph." _Efreet sighed and looked down at Milla, sleeping comfortably in bed, _"We'll just have to wait and see. For now, the Kresnik is an ally, no doubt about that. But if he is about to reveal Lord Maxwell's identity, we'll have no choice but to consider him… a threat. Sylph, keep your guard up."_

Sylph nodded and the two Great Spirits ended their discussion. The two were wary of Ludger. Not because they were afraid Ludger would betray and attack Milla. No, they could tell Ludger's sincerity in helping her. What they were afraid, was that if he revealed the 'truth', things would get ugly. And Efreet and Sylph's true mission would be much more complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Jude awoke to the sound of footsteps outside his room. There was also the sound of people chattering about and the noise of utensils and plates. It must have been breakfast time. He got up from his bed and freshened himself up before he went out of his room to find Milla and Ludger.

He found them at the exact dining table like yesterday. There were three other tables occupied by other guests, so it was much livelier than the previous day. Jude took a seat and greeted the two, which they returned. Milla was enjoying her meal, her bowl quickly depleting fast before asking for seconds. Although the meal provided by the inn was decent (compared to Ludger's cooking anyway), Milla's inexperience with food allowed her to enjoy them with great pleasure. After everyone was done breakfast, the three picked up whatever items they had in their rooms and left the inn.

They gathered at the seahaven's square, and now they needed to plan their next move. Milla stared at the open sea, feeling the sea breeze coolly blow against her.

"So Milla, what're you going to do?" Ludger asked.

Milla crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving the sea, "I leave for Fennmont immediately. I would have liked to return to Nia Khera, but doing so will only consume precious time. So long as the Lance of Kresnik still exists, the lives of spirits and humans will be in danger. As the Guardian of this world, I shall see to it that the Lance is destroyed!" Milla then turned to Ludger, "What about you?"

Ludger gave a nod, "I'll be coming along to help you."

"Even though I still have the two Great Spirits with me, your skills with the blade and battle finesse will definitely be a big help." Milla said with caution, "However, do not assume that I trust you completely. Until I can verify your 'story', I will be keeping an eye on you." Ludger understood. He knew Milla was focused on her mission, but he had not expected her to be this way a year before he met her. He would simply have to earn her trust. Milla then turned to Jude, "What about you Jude? Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Jude looked down at the ground, "I…"

Milla's features softened and then spoke, "Remember Jude, the choice is yours. You must choose your own path. No one else can do that for you. Also…" Milla shut her eyes, thinking for a moment. After a while, her eyes opened again and her gaze was much deeper on Jude, "Be yourself, and do what you have to do. I believe every individual human have their own goal or mission in life. The question mostly lies on whether they have found it or not. So Jude, your decision lies on where you think your goal is."

Jude sealed his eyes, allowing darkness to envelope his sights. What should he do? There were only two choices available to him. If he chose to remain in Auj Oule, what would he accomplish? There was little for him here. Even if he waited for Milla to destroy the Lance of Kresnik, it did not mean he would be free of all charges from the Rashugal military. His normal student life he had in Fennmont was probably out of reach now.

However, if he joined Milla in her mission to destroy the Lance, his fate would change little. He would probably still be considered a fugitive. But at least, he would be putting his abilities to good use. He could help save the spirits and humans from being drained by the Lance. Besides, he _wanted_ to help Milla. Not just because he was a do-gooder, but because there was something about her that made him want to help her. To follow her. His decision was now clear.

He opened his eyes, finding both Ludger and Milla still looking at him. However Milla could already see his answer. His eyes carried a strong will, something that was missing when she first met him. "Milla… I want to help you in fulfilling your mission. I don't know what my mission in life is, but… right now, my heart is telling me to go with you and accomplish what you need to do. That's why, I'll go with you!"

With such fire in Jude's words, Milla was pleased. With a smile, she said, "If you're sure that is the path that you must take, I have no arguments." Milla then warned, "However, if either of you slow me down or fall behind, I will simply leave you. I cannot have anyone jeopardize my mission."

"I'll do my best!" Jude said enthusiastically. Ludger nodded, the usual silent response he enjoyed doing.

"Now then… how do we get back to Fennmont?" Milla questioned.

Jude could not help but chuckle at Milla's lack of travelling experience, "We'll take a ship back to Fennmont."

Jude led the way with the other two following closely behind. They approached the ticket booth of the seahaven. The clerk gave a warm smile as Jude approached the clerk, looking through the ticket prices.

"Excuse me; I'd like three tickets to Fennmont please." Jude said, taking out the appropriate amount of gald for three tickets.

The woman behind the booth looked regretful, "I am so sorry sir, but unfortunately, the Rashugal government has closed off all routes to Fennmont's seahaven. So all ships to Fennmont have been cancelled. I apologize for the inconvenience." The woman then gave a suggestion, "However if you'd like, our ships are still going to Sapstrath seahaven and Leronde seahaven. Would you like tickets for either destination?"

Jude thanked the clerk before returning to his friends, telling them of the situation. Honestly Jude was not surprised it came to this. Rashugal was looking for two fugitives, so they would have to close all entry points.

Milla considered the option that Jude mentioned, "You said we can still go to the Sapstrath seahaven?"

Jude nodded, "Yes. The Sapstrath seahaven is to the far east of Fennmont, so we'll have to travel through land to get to Fennmont. We can pass through Sharilton and see the situation on how we should progress perhaps?" When Milla did not answer, Jude turned to Ludger, "What do you think Ludger?"

Ludger shifted his weight to his right, "Hmm… I guess it's the only way to get to Fennmont. I say we should go for it."

Milla gave the go as well, having to trust the two of them. Jude paid the clerk for the three tickets to Sapstrath seahaven. The clerk then informed them that the ship was actually departing soon and that they should board the ship. The trio quickly moved towards the docks and the sailors directed them to the ship. After making sure they had left nothing behind, the trio had boarded the ship and waited for the ship to set sail.

The ship did not depart for another twenty minutes, calling out for passengers to get on board. Once it was clear that everyone who had purchased a ticket was on board, the ship lifted its anchor and departed the Aladhi Seahaven.

Jude, Milla and Ludger relaxed on the deck. It would be several hours before they would arrive at their destination. And they were blissfully unaware of eyes watching their every move, like a predator stalking its prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours into their journey, Ludger enjoyed watching the birds soaring above their ship. It was as if they were accompanying the ship to their destination, guiding them. Milla was nowhere to be seen, probably wanting to be alone to consider her mission. He was honestly surprised by how Milla's vision was entirely on her mission. When he met her, a year had passed since the schism was destroyed and although she still placed priority on her mission, she was much more relaxed. He guessed that Jude must have broken through that persona. He hoped that his presence in this timeline would help them. He had to.

As Ludger wandered through his thoughts, Jude came out of the entertainment hall. The ship had a large hall below deck for the passengers to linger about. There were music playing, bars and tables to play cards. None of them interested the medical student, so he came up hoping to find either Milla or Ludger. He spotted Ludger and approached him.

**Skit: The friends to meet  
>Present: Ludger &amp; Jude<strong>

**Jude: You look pretty deep in thought.**

**Ludger: *Surprised* Oh, sorry… I was just thinking… of the others that we haven't met. Or well… I mean, the ones you should meet. **

**Jude: I should meet…? O-oh right… you said you met me a year from now. *Thinking* so, there are others who'd actually join in this insane mission? **

**Ludger: Should be… unless you know them before this.**

**Jude: So who are they? Where will I… we, meet them?**

**Ludger: I'm not sure where… you never told me. There's Alvin, and I think he was a mercenary when you met him. There's Rowen. I think he was a butler or something in Sharilton.**

**Jude: Sharilton huh? Maybe that's where we'll meet him when we take a break in Sharilton.**

**Ludger: It's a good chance to find him. And there's also Elize. If I'm not mistaken, she once said that 'it all began here' in Hamil, so I think you met her there.**

**Jude: Hamil…? I don't think I've ever heard of that place.**

**Ludger: It's a village in Auj Oule. I don't think many know that village because it's quite isolated. I think.**

**Jude: I see… I can't imagine meeting all of these people and having all of us travel together to help Milla's mission.**

**Ludger: There's one more person. You should know her. It's Leia.**

**Jude: *Shocked* Leia?! As in, Leia Rolando? H-how did she end up with us?!**

**Ludger: I-I don't know. Like I said, I don't have the details. *Thinks* Do you hate her or something?**

**Jude: It-it's not that… I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, to think that she'd be with us. You know, she always writes me letters while I was studying in Fennmont but… I never sent her back a reply. I feel kinda bad about it but… *sigh***

**Ludger: I see…**

**Jude: But I'm glad that she'll join us. And for those that you just mentioned. If we met you a year later, it just means we're all still friends after this journey. *Smiles* I'm glad you're here to help us Ludger.**

**Ludger: *Smiles and then nods***

XXXXXX

Milla Maxwell stood with her back on the ship's railing, deep in thought. The people passing by her did not register into her mind. She was imagining different scenarios on how to destroy the Lance and rescuing both Undine and Gnome. After all, it was best to be prepared for any scenarios.

While she paid no attention to other passengers passing by her, three others approached her and stood in front of her. The two Great Spirits glared at them, although the three humans could not see the two. Milla finally realized the three humans wanted something from her.

"Yes?" Milla said to them.

"You're Milla Maxwell." The woman in blue stated flatly.

Milla narrowed her eyes in suspicion. They now caught her attention, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"We'd like you to come with us." The woman in blue, known as Presa, gave a sultry smile, "We have questions to ask you regarding the Lance. If you refuse, we will simply… have to use force." Presa giggled after her last statement.

Milla drew her blade the instant she heard Presa's words escape her lips, "How do you know about the Lance?!"

In return, Agria drew her own sword. It was a unique black sword, with special designs near the handle and on the blade itself. "Hehehe, it looks like we get to do this the hard way! That's good! I've wanted to scratch that pretty face of hers since I saw her! And her way of speaking was starting to tick me off anyway!"

The third member of their party, Alvin stepped up and held Agria back, "Hey there kiddo, try to calm down a little, eh? We need her alive."

"What do you want from me? Are you from Rashugal?" Milla questioned.

Presa opened a thick book, which looked like a book of artes, "I already told you… we want to bring you in for questioning. As for our allegiance… you don't need to know about that." Presa then issued a hand gesture, "Alvin, Agria. Get her!"

"You didn't even have to tell us." Alvin said as he rushed in with Agria.

Agria released a laugh as she leaped in and attacked. Milla blocked Agria's dive with her blade and with Agria just in front of her, Milla had Efreet release a fireball. With the close proximity between them, Agria got hit by the fireball, blasting her away. She landed on her back several meters away, groaning in pain but in delight as well.

"So that's the power of the Lord of Spirits." Alvin commented with a whistle. "Gotta make sure she don't burn my scarf here."

Right as Alvin engaged Milla, the passengers nearby screamed in horror and ran away from the fight in fear. Alvin swung his blade around, but Milla parried each attack easily. The mercenary then backed away and released a volley of bullets from his gun. Milla was surprised by the mercenary's second form of attack, and was only saved thanks to Sylph summoning a great gust of wind to send the bullets fly upwards.

'_Is that a spyrix weapon?'_ Milla thought, but then shook the idea off, _'No… but a weapon that shoots something like a fire arte… what kind of weapon is that?'_

Presa saw one of the passengers fleeing in panic was about to crash into Milla. She quickly used this to her advantage, "Take this!"

Directly where Milla stood, Presa summoned a channeling arte that ensnared Milla's feet. Unable to move and the passenger not watching where he was running, he crashed into Milla. The Lord of Spirits grunted in pain, landing on her back. With this opportunity before them, both Alvin and Agria moved in. Efreet and Sylph prepared to protect their master, both channeling a powerful elemental arte of their own.

"Efreet! Sylph! Don't!" Milla cried out.

Efreet and Sylph stopped from her command, but wondered why. Then they saw it. Milla was telling the passenger nearby to get away. If Efreet or Sylph had gone through with their artes, it was likely that the passenger would be harmed from either of the Great Spirits' artes.

Milla recalled Efreet and Sylph from the battle. Although she needed them, having Efreet or Sylph assisting her would harm the passengers nearby. Their artes were simply too powerful and covered too much ground. She had to make sure no one was hurt. Now, Milla fought alone. The two Great Spirits were no longer by Milla's sides, although they were still watching her.

Milla quickly got back to her feet just as Agria reached her. The girl in red laughed as she attacked and this time, Milla could barely block the attack. Sensing Milla's depletion in strength, Agria smashed the hilt of her sword on Milla's exposed stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Milla gasped in pain but she had no time to regain her bearings. Alvin came in and delivered a earth-shattering kick on her, throwing Milla several feet away. She crashed on the ship's railing, almost breaking it before she landed on her front.

Presa shook her head in disappointment, shutting her book, "Ah… you should be more wary of your surroundings Maxwell. Only at the last minute did you realize you could have harmed all these poor, innocent civilians. If you hurt one of them, you'd make a very poor Lord of Spirits, wouldn't you?"

Milla had to take a moment to recover. Knocking the air out of her from Agria, that was a truly dangerous moment. She could have lost her life if they wanted to. But they wanted her alive.

"_Lord Maxwell, you need us!"_ Sylph remarked in panic, _"Without us… not just your artes, but even your swordsmanship…"_

"I will not." Milla responded in her mind, "There are too many civilians on this ship. As a Guardian of this world, I will not harm their lives if I can avoid it!"

"_Lord Maxwell…"_ Efreet and Sylph could only watch hopelessly. It was an order and they could not disobey, could they?

Milla got back to her feet, although her legs were trembling. At this point, she realized how much she depended everything on the Great Spirits. Her swordsmanship, endurance and artes… all of them were heavily supported by the Great Spirits. Now without them, she was like a normal human with no combat experience.

"Looks like she's about to fall off…" Alvin remarked.

"Capture her." Presa ordered, "Just make sure you two don't use too much force."

"You should tell that kid that." Alvin responded, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Agria was charging in with a crazed expression on her face. Milla drew her blade, even though she could hardly defend herself. Agria thrust her sword forward and Milla managed to block the attack, but the force almost made her lose the grip on her sword. Alvin came next, moving in with his blade raised above him.

"Milla! Watch out!"

Alvin was surprised by Jude's sudden appearance. The medical student appeared behind Milla and threw a punch. Alvin managed to block the attack with his blade, but he could feel the force behind the fist. Alvin backed off but Agria had other plans. She instead engaged Jude now, the two exchanging blows. Milla took this opportunity to back away, trying to gather back her strength.

Although the fight seemed to be on equal ground, Agria could see Jude's inexperience seeping in. He was careless and left himself exposed on certain areas. When Jude finally moved in with a kick, Agria found her opening. She swung her blade on the exposed area, but to her surprise, Jude was quick to react. He side-stepped, elbowed Agria on the chest and then smashed his palm on her gut. Although it hurt, her pride was hurt more. She released a furious scream and raised her sword and bringing it down. Jude jumped away just as the sword smashed the wooden floor, breaking the wooden floor.

"Anytime now Presa!" Agria called in frustration.

Presa had been channeling an arte the whole time, "Almost done! Beware! The arte of-"

However Jude made no attempt to escape. Presa found this weird when she heard the familiar sound of bullets being released. The only difference was that it came from above her, not from Alvin. The mercenary was surprised by the sound of bullets as well. Presa instinctively stepped back, stopping her arte as a rain of bullets all pierced through where she once stood.

"What's going on?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock, "Who…? No one else should have a gun!"

Agria, Alvin and Presa then saw the third person entering the fray. Ludger was standing on the ship's pillar, a few meters above them. He had been observing them and found Presa to be the most vulnerable, thus aiming her. Now that his location had been exposed, Ludger jumped from the pillar and landed next to Jude.

"You okay Jude?" Ludger asked.

Jude nodded and then turned to Milla, "Milla's hurt pretty bad though."

"You've got healing artes, right?" Ludger inquired. When Jude confirmed this, Ludger told him, "I can cover you for a minute or so. Heal Milla, quick!"

Jude did not have to be told twice. Jude began healing the Lord of Spirits. Milla was never more thankful now that she had Jude and Ludger with her. Without her Great Spirits, she was as vulnerable as a sheep to a pack of wolves.

Ludger stood facing the three of Milla's assailants, pointing his gun at two of them. His eyes landed on Alvin, who was glaring back at Ludger.

Alvin was still shocked at the sight of the stranger. He was carrying a pair of guns, a pair of weapons that no Rieze Maxians know of. Only those from Exodus, those who were from Elympios, had such weapons. And even worse, the stranger's guns were a little different than his. While Alvin's gun was much bigger, the stranger's guns were much smaller while still maintaining a considerable amount of fire power.

"Who is he?" Alvin muttered, cocking his gun, "He doesn't look like he's from… but he has our type of weapon. Just who the hell is he?" Alvin sighed and grinned, feeling the sea breeze blow behind him, ruffling his hair, "Well now… this is interesting."

Both Ludger and Alvin aimed their guns at each other. The weapons that only Elympions had.

**CHAPTER END**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! I bring to you all the latest chapter for this story! It's another long one for me, so I hope the quality is to your liking. Nothing much to rant, so let's respond to you awesome readers!**

**Nameless Knight: Right, thanks for pointing that out. I've edited on that part**  
><strong>Happy that you liked the ending :D<strong>

**ydshahid: Huehue, glad it excited you! I hope the duel will be to your liking as well :)**  
><strong>Err... changing your name? ._.<strong>

**Aldehar: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hehe**  
><strong>Ah yes, since Milla had no reason to return to Nia Khera (Since she still had Efreet and Sylph), Elize won't be making an appearance for some time.<strong>  
><strong>Ah as for Ivar, he won't be appearing for some time. Of course his character of losing the prisoner (Ludger) will piss him off, his job is to protect Nia Khera. He will not be appearing for some time as well.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, finally they meet! I hope you'll like how it turns out (in terms of battle and interaction).<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the wish mate :)<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Haha, sorry to disappoint but since Milla has no reason to return to Nia Khera (Since she still has Efreet and Sylph), they won't be passing through Hamil. So no Elize and Teepo for now :(**  
><strong>Ah yes, Alvin finally meets the party. And yeah, Milla needs training but only Alvin can train her in sword fighting... or maybe Ludger could, but it's different since he's a dual wielder.<strong>  
><strong>Ah, that's a good point but I guess Jude forgot, hehe. Hope you will like the duel Alvin will have in this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>And thanks for the wishes :D<strong>

**Rune: No problem, your questions are relevant and I'm glad I can help you understand better :)**  
><strong>Ah unfortunately, I did not think too much on where he store his weapons. So basically I'm just following the game, where he can just swap with them randomly (sorry to disappoint). HOWEVER, maybe you can imagine it in a sense that there is a device Ludger has that Spirius gave him that allows him to store the device in a small item. That's how I imagine he does it in the game anyway. It is the only way to logically explain it, lol. And yes, this is Milla's first time seeing Ludger's different weapon.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D<strong>

**Eran: The big showdown is here! hehehe  
>Ah yes, Alvin is pretty surprised to find someone outside of Exodus to see him wielding a gun, hehe. Hope you'll like his interaction with Ludger about the matter.<br>I like how you say it; weapon swapping all over Rieze Maxia. Hahaha, made me laugh xD**

**Radomaru: Getting weirder? O_O in what way? D: But I'm glad you like this story so far, hehe  
>Hope you'll like how I wrote the duel between Ludger and Alvin! And their interaction as well. Yes, Alvin is very confused about what's happening<br>Hmmm... Rowen could be recruited first, but who knows? hehe  
>Glad you're enjoying the story so far! I hope I won't disappoint!<strong>

**Well that's it for responses! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

**CHAPTER 8: SEA BATTLE**

All the frightened passengers of the ship had vacated towards the east section of the ship's deck because of the fighting. Some of the sailors were about to stop the fight when the sailors realized the battle scale was a little out of their control. All they could do was hope that the damage to the ship would be kept at a minimum. Hopefully.

Alvin and Ludger both waited for either to make the first move. It was a mind game, like watching two chess players analyzing the other. Both had their weapons aimed at the other, their fingertip placed on the trigger.

"So who are you?" Alvin asked again, "It's not always I see another guy with the same weapon like mine. And I like being the only one with this."

"Explaining everything is going to be too long." Ludger replied, "And… I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I'm a friend. We don't need to fight."

Alvin raised an eyebrow in interest, snorting a laugh, "You're right about one thing; this isn't going to be hard to believe."

"Your name's Alvin… you're from-" Ludger said and Alvin immediately cut him off.

"Whoa there… I don't recall giving you my name!" Alvin sighed, "Man… are you really a friend? I feel bad forgetting an old friend."

But before Ludger could speak, Presa barked, "Alvin! What the hell are you doing? He's the enemy! Get him!"

Alvin shrugged and then cocked his gun towards Ludger, "Well sorry, but talking's going to have to wait. You heard the lady."

Alvin finally made the first move, firing a few shots. Ludger tumbled to the left and got back up on one knee, returning a volley of bullets toward the mercenary, "_Rolling Thunder!"_

Alvin dodged all of them flawlessly and ran towards Ludger, shooting away as he did so. In return, Ludger also continued firing away with his dual pistols. Both kept firing away with their guns, but neither of them managed to hit the other. However, Alvin was getting closer to Ludger and once he was in range, he raised his sword to strike down Ludger.

"This is it!" Alvin claimed, bringing down his blade.

The sword came down fast and with dual pistols, Ludger was vulnerable. However before Alvin could comprehend what happened, Ludger switched to his dual blades, using both weapons to block the attack. Surprised, Alvin could not react and Ludger took advantage of that. The two were still locked with their weapons pushing against the other, so he suddenly broke it and gave a clean kick on Alvin's chest. The kick threw Alvin backwards, but he was still on his feet. Ludger rushed in and was on the attack, pressuring Alvin.

"You can even use a set of blades?" Alvin said in an amused tone, blocking Ludger's attack with his sword. Finding an opening, Alvin aimed Ludger's head and pulled the trigger.

Ludger knocked Alvin's wrist with the hilt of his right blade, throwing the bullet off course. Alvin swung his sword horizontally, forcing Ludger to barely parry the attack. Ludger backed away to get back the flow of battle.

"I'm not done yet!" Ludger said.

Much to Alvin's surprise, Ludger switched to his sledgehammer. He ran towards the mercenary despite its weight and started charging up for a swing. Alvin sent a shot a bullet towards Ludger, but he blocked it with the body of the weapon. Alvin moved into his defensive stance with his sword. Once Ludger got close, he instead swung it vertically, from bottom to the top. The huge arc broke through Alvin's guard, surprising the mercenary. With Alvin now vulnerable, Ludger switched to his dual blades but instead of delivering any fatal blows, he kicked the mercenary in the chest for a second time, sending the mercenary backwards.

Alvin felt the sting on his chest and eyed Ludger, "You could have killed me. Why didn't you? If it's because you pity me... well, I've definitely hit rock bottom."

Ludger shook his head, "I told you, we're friends. I don't want to hurt you or anything."

Alvin ran his right hand through his hair with a sigh, "Hey listen… I don't know you, alright? And let me ask you something…" Alvin saw that Presa and Agria were out of earshot and then said, "Where did you get those? No one 'here' should have them."

Ludger realized that Alvin was referring to his guns. It was the only one that made sense. No one else in Rieze Maxia had access to such weapons. Alvin was an Elympion and in Exodus as well. Ludger reasoned that Alvin wanted to know whether or not he was an Elympion. But since they were in the middle of a fight right now, he knew he could not tell Alvin everything.

"We _are_ friends." Ludger said, glaring at Alvin in the eyes, "The reason you don't know me… is because… we haven't met yet."

Alvin was speechless for a moment. He wanted to say something, and then stopped. Finally, he just shrugged, "Okay, you lost me."

"Just listen… we don't need to fight." Ludger tried to explain.

Alvin however moved into an attacking stance and aimed his gun at Ludger, "Sorry, but I've got my own orders. Tell you what. If you beat me, I'll listen to you. Not a bad deal, right?"

With that, Alvin ended the conversation and charged towards Ludger, releasing several bullets towards him. Ludger blocked the bullets with his dual blades before he re-engaged the fight with Alvin. If that was the terms the mercenary wanted, he would have to beat Alvin without killing him.

Meanwhile Jude had finished healing Milla with what he could in a short amount of time. Presa and Agria were not going to just allow him to heal the Lord of Spirits. Presa started channeling an arte while Agria charged towards Jude.

Jude was still healing the injured Milla and panicked as he saw Agria coming towards them, "Milla! You need to fight!"

Milla saw Agria coming and drew out her sword, but her stance was poor, "This is unfortunate. I relied too much on Efreet and Sylph… now that I can't use them in this battle, I…"

Agria cried in delight, "Come here! Come here, come here, come here!"

Jude stopped healing and confronted Agria. The girl released a high pitched scream as she thrust her sword forward. Jude side-stepped the attack but before he could even counter, Agria was already throwing her next attack. Unlike before, she attacked with fervor and agility. At this rate, he knew he would not be able to keep up. One after the other, Agria's attacks was slowly exposing Jude's defenses. It was thanks to his training that he managed so long, but his inexperience in battle was what allowed Agria to exploit to her advantage.

"_Lord Maxwell, please!" _Sylph pleaded in Milla's mind, _"If you do not use our powers, you will not be able to defend yourself!"_

Milla refused the offer, "No Sylph, the ship is too compact. Even if there are no other human within range at the moment, I will not risk their safety. I will fight with my own strength!"

"_Your own strength?"_ Efreet almost mocked, _"Lord Maxwell, you know you do not have that. You have never raised a sword without us. You cannot handle this on your own!"_

"That is why I will make this a starting point." Milla said with determination, "A starting point to only use the Great Spirits when the need calls for it. I must become strong on my own!"

The two Great Spirits made no comment at that. They knew Milla had the determination and will. Also, she rarely went back against her words. Milla started to move in to assist Jude, but before she could even reach him, it was too late.

Jude parried Agria's sword with his bracers and then returned a martial arte, "_Cerberus Strike!_" Agria dodged the attack and grabbed the medical student's arm. Before he could even fathom what Agria would do, she spun around and tossed him towards the ship's wall. Jude cried out in pain upon crashing on the wall and before he could move, Presa threw her spirit arte. A bright, blue chain strapped itself on Jude, attaching him to the wall.

"That takes care of the brat." Agria said and then turned to Milla, "Now, how about you and I have a little fun?"

"We need her alive, Agria." Presa reminded from afar.

"I know that!" Agria snapped back, "I'm just going to give a nice scar on her pretty, little face."

"You're quite confident going against me." Milla said.

Agria scoffed, "Oh please… you don't have to try and put up a strong front. I know you're weakened." Milla's expression did not change so Agria decided to continue, "You see, I was at Fennmont and I saw everything that happened. I heard what you said to the king. You're the Lord of Spirits. But that's not all. You lost the Great Spirits, didn't you? I saw everything. And I know you're not at your full strength because of that. That's why I'm going to have some fun with you!"

Milla had to admit, what the girl said was mostly true. However from Agria's words, Milla concluded that the girl did not know the full story. It seems that she assumed Milla lost all of the Great Spirits, but Milla only lost Gnome and Undine. She still had Efreet and Sylph. The only reason she was currently weakened was because she did not wish to accidentally harm civilians. With that little bit of information, she wondered if it could be to her advantage.

Agria started sprinting toward her target, her sights on the Lord of Spirits, "Here I come!"

Once Agria was close, she dived forward. Milla had to use all her strength to block the attack. Agria laughed and swung her sword a couple of times, forcing Milla on the defensive. At one point, Milla countered by swinging her sword in an arc but Agria effortlessly ducked and smashed the hilt of her sword on Milla's right knee, just close to breaking it. Milla doubled over on all fours in pain and Agria immediately kicked her on the stomach, sending the Lord of Spirits rolling on the floor.

"Milla!" Jude cried out. He tried to break out of Presa's arte, but his effort was futile.

Milla got back up on her feet, wiping away the small trail of blood on her lips. Agria smirked and engaged Milla, going on the offensive. This time however, Milla had a plan. As she continued to dodge and deflect Agria's attacks, she continued channeling a fireball in her right hand. Also this time, she gave permission to have Efreet assist her in this. Agria raised her sword before bringing it down at full swing. The attack resulted in Milla losing her grip on her weapon, the sword sliding across the ship's floor.

"Time to say goodbye to your pretty face!" Agria said with glee.

Milla opened the palm of her right hand, "This ends now!"

Milla released the fireball and at point-blank range, Agria could not dodge it. It was only thanks to Presa's last minute barrier arte that shielded some of the blast that allowed Agria to escape with her life. However the blast was so strong it blasted the girl a good distance away and knocked her unconscious with visible burns.

"Agria!" Presa cried out, running to her side. With her attention now on her comrade, the arte that bound Jude was released.

Jude's first instinct was to check Milla's condition, running towards her. Milla dropped down on one knee, panting. Although she suffered just minor bruises, it was a daunting experience for her. Fighting without using the Great Spirits help was truly taxing on her body.

Jude reached Milla's side and quickly checked on her, "Milla! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Milla gave a weak nod, "Just some light injuries, nothing too severe." Jude helped her get up and she retrieved her sword, "Thank you Jude."

"It's no problem." Jude replied, "I'm just glad you're safe."

Milla's gaze then fell on Presa, who was healing Agria's burns from the blast of the fireball, "It's not over yet. We still have to defeat her." Milla then looked at Ludger's battle with Alvin. The two were still busy fighting one another with their 'weird' weapons. "And Ludger seems to be still preoccupied with his own opponent. We have to deal with the last one."

Jude agreed and focused on Presa, "Right!"

Presa did what she could with Agria's injuries. They were not too severe, but once she regained consciousness, she was going to feel the sting of the burns. But right now, Presa had bigger problems. She could handle Jude and Milla with her artes, but the whole purpose of this attack was to capture the Lord of Spirits. To find out what she knew about Rashugal's secret weapon. Now with Agria out of the fight, the plan was almost undone.

Presa eyed Jude and Milla approaching her. From what she observed, Milla's artes were high level. Even in her weakened state, Presa could not underestimate her. Milla's only flaw, from what Presa could see, was her poor swordsmanship. But with the medical student Jude at her side, he covered her weakness.

So with her dire situation, Presa knew what she had to do. She whispered to herself, "Time for plan B."

Presa placed her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blew a long, hard whistle. A few seconds later, Jude and Milla were covered by a large, looming shadow. A creature soared above the skies and circled the ship a few times before it flew down low enough for them to see. On top of the creature was a large man with long brown beard, dressed in a large yellow coat with white fur. Also, the pair could see a gigantic hammer in the man's hand, most likely his weapon.

"What… is that?" Milla said, unconsciously stepping back.

Jude gulped as he analyzed the creature, "I… I think that's a wyvern. If I'm not mistaken, it lives in the northern regions of Auj Oule, but… I heard that not many can tame a wyvern."

"Well, that man certainly has it under control." Milla pointed out before moving into a defensive stance, "This could be trouble."

The large man pulled on the reigns, flying the wyvern next to the ship. The large wings flapping created great gusts of wind, making Milla and Jude not able to attack Presa.

"Presa, what is this?" The large man spoke, his voice rough and deep, "The plan was only for you to call me to extract all of you once you have captured Maxwell."

Presa picked up Agria and walked towards the wyvern, "The objective has not changed Jiao. But Agria's life will be endangered if we leave her here. We'll do this quick. I trust your control of your pet."

The large man, known as Jiao, accepted Presa's logic, "I understand. Just hold on tight to Agria. Leave the capture of Maxwell to me."

Jude and Milla could only watch as Presa jumped off the ship's railing and sat on the wyvern, just behind Jiao. The wyvern continued flapping its large wings against Jude and Milla, making sure they could not attack them. Once Jiao was certain that Presa was saddled tight behind him, he focused his sights on his target.

Jiao moved the reigns here and there and the wyvern obeyed, flying higher and higher. Jude and Milla wondered what they wanted to do, preparing for the worst. As for Ludger and Alvin, the two were still engrossed in their own battle. However Alvin took note of Jiao's arrival. He knew that Presa would only call for Jiao to pick them up once they captured Maxwell, but that was not the case. The mercenary knew the plan was now improvised.

With Milla and Jude, the two waited for the wyvern to do something. It was now several meters above them but it did nothing. And then as if instinct ruled over, Milla shoved Jude out of the way, "Jude, watch out!"

Despite the wyvern's large size, it suddenly dived down towards them with unmatchable speed. Milla also leaped to the side. Just a second late, and Milla would have been caught by the wyvern's feet. Missing its target, Jiao steered the wyvern to fly back up, turn around and to repeat for a second attempt. With Milla still trying to get back to her feet, nothing was going to stop the wyvern from capturing Milla. The wyvern dived once more and once it was within reach, the wyvern opened its feet and grabbed Milla with it.

"I have her!" Jiao exclaimed, steering the wyvern back into the air.

Presa nodded and then shouted to Alvin, who was still on the ship, "Alvin! We're leaving!"

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Alvin blocked another attack from Ludger with his sword, the two locked in place. With a smile, he said, "Sorry but looks like we'll have to continue our talk next time eh? I gotta go. See ya!"

Alvin disengaged and quickly made a run for it. "Alvin, wait!" Ludger called out, giving chase. However just as he was getting closer to Alvin, Presa threw several artes from the wyvern aimed at Ludger to cover Alvin's escape.

Alvin jumped on the ship's railing and continued running. Jiao maneuvered the wyvern lower, to be on level with the ship. Once he was close, he jumped from the railing and onto the wyvern, taking a seat behind Presa. With this, all of them secured their escape path. The only casualty was Agria, who was still unconscious and held by Presa.

"Alright, let's go." Presa said and Jiao swung his reigns, steering the wyvern away.

However none of them noticed Jude. The moment they captured Milla, Jude was already on the move. While they waited for Alvin to get on the wyvern, Jude was already running towards them. The moment the wyvern started gaining altitude, Jude jumped and used the ship's railing as leverage to climb higher. Then with him now in the air and just below the wyvern, he threw an uppercut aimed at the wyvern's feet, which was still holding onto Milla. _"Dragon Shot!"_

The wyvern screeched in pain and released Milla. Jude quickly grabbed hold of the Lord of spirits and landed back on the ship's deck.

"Milla! You're hurt!" Jude exclaimed. Milla's forearms were bleeding, possibly from the claws of the wyvern's feet. The medical student quickly began healing the Lord of Spirits.

Meanwhile Presa cried in outrage, "We're not leaving until we have Maxwell! Get her!"

Jiao steered the wyvern, soaring in the air before preparing for the third dive on the ship. It was an easy target. Jude was still healing Milla and even if he tried to escape with her, they would be too slow. This time, Jiao would capture both of them to avoid the hindrance of the young boy. With that, Jiao ordered the wyvern to dive.

Jude saw the wyvern coming down to them and quickly spoke, "Milla! We need to get out of here!" Jude quickly pulled Milla to her feet, but there was no way to escape the wyvern by that point.

However, Ludger came from the opposite side with his dual pistols in his hand, "I'll handle the wyvern! Jude, get Milla to safety!"

"Ludger!?" Jude exclaimed in shock.

Before Jude could ask what Ludger was going to do, he jumped and released a furry of bullets at the wyvern. Since the wyvern was diving, the wyvern could not dodge it. This caused the wyvern to stop it's dive as it cried in pain, most of the shots hitting it in the face. Due to the pain, the wyvern started to lose control and because Ludger was close, it smashed its tail on Ludger, throwing the young man off the ship and into the vast, open sea.

"Ludger!" Jude screamed as he saw his friend enter the water.

Jiao struggled to regain control of the beast, using all his strength to muster the reigns. Even for a man of Jiao's talents at controlling wild beasts, it was a difficult task. The wyvern continued ransacking in the air. Because Jiao had the reigns and Presa held onto him, they were safe. However Alvin had little to hold on to before the wyvern managed to throw Alvin off it. Alvin cursed as he crashed into the sea.

"Avin!" Presa called out.

A few seconds later, Jiao finally managed to regain control of the injured wyvern. "We have to get out of here." Jiao said firmly.

"What? Wait, we have to find Alvin!" Presa remarked.

"That man is just a mercenary." Jiao responded, "He may have been useful in the past, but the wyvern is injured. It cannot keep up at this rate. The mercenary's life is expendable. We have to return to the mainland now."

And with that, Jiao steered the wyvern away. They had made enough losses. For Jiao, having a wyvern hurt was a punch to him in the face. And they even failed to get their objective. There was no point in remaining there any longer. It was a defeat.

Presa also felt the same way. Her pride had been shot. She could not believe they failed to capture the weakened Maxwell. She knew that the king of Auj Oule was not going to be pleased. She then stared at the location where she last saw Alvin plunge into the sea. She reached out her hand, as if hoping somehow that she could grab him and save him.

'_I hope you're fine Alvin.'_ Presa thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the ship had restored order. The people of the ship were thankful to Jude and Milla for saving them. The sailors provided a room for Jude and Milla to recover, which Jude accepted the offer. He had to heal Milla's injuries, especially the one on her forearm caused by the wyvern. He laid Milla on the bed and he started the healing arte.

It took Jude quite a while to fully heal Milla. The wound caused by the wyvern's claws were quite deep, so it was a slow process. Once Jude was finished, he made sure Milla was okay and started making his way to the door.

"Where are you going Jude?" Milla questioned, stopping Jude in his tracks. She got up and sat down on the sides of the bed.

"I'm going to find the captain." Jude answered, "Ludger's still in the sea! We need to turn around and find him! We-"

Milla interjected Jude from finishing, "No. I already told the two of you before, if any of you slow me down, I will not hesitate to leave you behind.

Jude stared back at Milla in disbelief, "But… Milla, y-you can't be serious. Ludger… he… he saved you!"

Milla nodded in acknowledgment, "To which I am very thankful of him. However, turning back for him will waste precious time. I cannot compromise on that."

"But… are we going to just abandon him?" Jude protested.

"I believe…" Milla paused, wondering if she should. But with a firm stance, she went with it, "I believe he'll make it through. If he really is from the future as he claims to be, we'll meet with him again. You've seen his powers Jude. You saw what he could do. I'm sure that we can continue on and he'll find us."

Jude clenched his fist, as if grasping for invisible straws of hope, "Do you… really think so?"

"The Great Spirits seem to hold him in high regard." Milla admitted, "I admit, I still do not completely trust him. However, I have faith in his skills. And that is why I hold little doubt on his survival. His determination should be more than enough to help him survive."

Milla ended the conversation and went out of the room to enjoy some needed fresh air. The sailors were busy making repairs on the broken wooden floor and walls, removing bullet holes as well.

Jude remained in the room, needing some time alone to think. It was just against him to abandon a friend. But he and Ludger both knew Milla's condition. And in a sense, Ludger broke it the moment he was thrown overboard. But still, Jude thought Milla would consider it. But the Lord of Spirits seemed to hold true to her words. And Jude could not help but wonder if she would abandon him in the future if he was in her way.

"I hope Milla's right… that you're safe." Jude said to himself.

The silence of the room was all he got as a response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Leronde seahaven, Leia Rolando enjoyed the sea breeze. Today was one of the rare days she got a day off from her job as a nurse. With only one doctor (a good one though) and the wife as an assistant, Leia was the second help to the Mathis clinic. Basically, work in the clinic was hectic. So she was glad whenever they could spare her from work. Sure, she enjoyed being a nurse but the work was exhausting.

Leia's thought then drifted off to her childhood friend, Jude Mathis, who was currently studying at Fennmont. She recalled the times she shared with him when they were kids. The little spars they had. And then she remembered that Jude had not sent her a single letter compared to a whole bunch she had sent. That thought made her pout in anger.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a group of the village's children started approaching her. Normally she played with them, creating the image of the 'big sister' among them. After all, she was considered the 'oldest' now among the children.

"Come on Leia." One of the children whined, "Play with ussssss."

Leia stood firm, refusing to budge, "Nope! Today's my day off and I just want to enjoy the sea breeze. You guys go run along now…"

"You sound like an old lady!" Another said.

"What'd you call me?!" Leia feigned anger and started chasing them, much to the children's delight.

And thus the chase began. The children cried in delight as Leia gave chase to them. Slowly, she rounded each one of them, laughing the entire way. However as she was chasing the last one, she spotted a large commotion on the docks. A lot of the adults were crowding a small fishing boat, speaking with one another. With her curiosity touched, Leia approached the crowd. Once there, she slowly made her way to the front of the crowd, squeezing through them.

Once Leia was at the front, she asked the man standing next to her, "What's going on?"

"Apparently old man Danil found two guys at sea!" The man said.

Leia knew who Danil was. He was one of the old fishermen of Leronde. "He… found two people at sea?"

The man nodded, "That's what he said. He's getting some others to help carry them. We'll find out soon enough."

Leia indeed saw there were three to four men speaking with old man Danil. Then they got down and carried something. Two men each carried one of the unknown strangers, strapping each hand behind their necks.

One of them had brown hair, his wet hair sticking to his face. Also a large scarf was seen around his neck. The other unconscious person was a person with mostly white hair with a mix of black, sporting a blue shirt. Leia had to admit, this person's clothing was weird. His sense of fashion was different probably.

"Oh Leia! Just the person I needed." One of the men holding the unconscious said, "You mind letting Doctor Mathis know that he's going to have two extra patients!"

"Who're they?" Leia asked, referring to the two unconscious men.

The man shrugged, "Heck if I know. Old man Danil found them. Said they were still conscious when he picked them up from the sea, but they must have been exhausted or something. Passed out during the journey back to Leronde apparently. Anyway, go and give Doctor Mathis a heads up. We'll bring these two to his clinic."

"R-right!" Leia quickly ran off, making her way to the Mathis clinic.

However before she exited the seahaven, she took one last glance at the two strangers. Somehow, she felt a connection with the two. She did not know what it was, but somehow, she felt these two were going to be relevant to her. And then, she continued her run towards Mathis clinic.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Here is the new update to this story! Well now, nothing much for me to rant on this chapter, so let's straight head to responding to reviews!**

**Radomaru: Yup! Now it's Leia that gets to join the party as one of the earliest, hehe. And yes, Alvin and Derrick know each other so things are gonna go down! wooo**  
><strong>lol I hope you'll like their interaction here. It's kinda short but I did what I can. Hmm... foreshadowing? Well, we'll just have to see<strong>  
><strong>Hehe, I'm happy you liked the battle. I was afraid with my lack of grammar, my words were... hard to describe what was going on. And yeah, Milla's conviction, I try to show it here and there just like in the game<strong>

**Nameless Knight: Oh wow, thanks for pointing that out. It's fixed now but didn't notice that. weird.**  
><strong>Wooo Leia! Ah yes, he shall have his talk with Derrick, hehe<strong>

**Guest: Ah yeah, thanks for pointing that. I've fixed it :)  
>Hoho... well for now we'll use that system. <strong>

**Aldehar: Hehe, I wanted to make an impact where Leia is one of the early ones to join the party! Will experiment to see how it goes with her now joining so soon. Ah yes, I also felt the short was fight but since I planend it to be a draw, it's sort of pointless to go too much details, hehe  
>For now, Milla is learning on her own but as to her teacher? We'll see :3<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes, Fort Gandala will be a juicy event for this story!<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Aww but I enjoy reading your guesses! Although I can't respond to them, I like your predictions :P**  
><strong>Ah yeah, I notice you being absent on reviews on new chapters, but no problem! So long as you still enjoy my work, I'm happy<strong>  
><strong>Glad you liekd the battle as well as the reasoning for why Milla can't use the Great Spirits. Not too sure on her char development though.<strong>  
><strong>Indeed! This story is mostly going into different results, so glad you enjoy it so far!<strong>

**CansIHasYaoi: Hohoho! Glad you found the whole battle on the ship intense! Haha!**

** Ah well... sometimes in battle, you don't think of everything, hence he did not use the Chromatus lol**  
><strong>Lol, that's true. That Jiao must have been so heavy for the wyvern D:<strong>  
><strong>Huehue glad you're still enjoying the story! Hehe. OH! If you do make some fanart, let me know! I'd love to check them out :D<strong>

**Eran: Wooo! Leia!**  
><strong>Hehe, well more like Ludger and Alvin got picked up by the same guy, but yeah... they were lucky! XD<strong>  
><strong>Glad you liked that. But there's still more to cover between them. And yeah, poor Jude. :( I feel throughout the story, he always did have conflicts on what he should do. Here, even more so at times<strong>

**Female Itachi: Wow, this is a long review but since it's an overall review up to chapter 8, understandable (not that I'm complaining. I enjoy long reviews, hehe)**  
><strong>Ah yes. It's a nice moment to see how Chronos, who hates humans, chooses to help a little. I guess it's like the lesser of two evils for him. <strong>  
><strong>Well, Milla has to grow out of it to become strong. She learned her lesson where she cannot always depend on the Great Spirits, or it will slow her down, hehe<strong>  
><strong>Ah, I did not really think about it but the one I had in mind was the wyvern from the castle, lol<strong>  
><strong>Well they should reach Sharilton first, but whether that's where everyone will meet? Only future chapters will tell :D Cline's fate will only be known to me ;)<strong>  
><strong>Hehehe, I've already got plans on how the party will meet Elize &amp; Teepo. And well... it's not going to be pretty :S<strong>  
><strong>Haha, yesh... Alvin will have someione to talk to in Leronde and Leia will be joining the party! Wooohoooo!<strong>

**GraveBreaker: Thanks mate! I'm glad you find the story so far to be up to standard, hehe**  
><strong>I know what you mean. I originally wondered if he should tell them, but I felt in order for the story to progress, he had to tell them. The fact he already uttered "jude" and "Milla" name when he first met them, he couldn't really lie~ so yeah<strong>  
><strong>Hoho, I'm so GLAD you pointed that out. They will DEFINITELY make an appearence but it'll be some time before they will show up. One of them will appear in this ToX event while the other only in ToX 2, hehe~<strong>  
><strong>Thanks! I hope the story will continue be enjoyable!<strong>

**Well that's it for the reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Let me know!**

**CHAPTER 9: LERONDE & EXPERIENCE**

When Ludger opened his eyes, he was bathed with bright light. He winced lightly and shielded his eyes from the light with one hand, propping himself up with his elbow on his other hand. He realized he was in an unfamiliar room, a small one at that. His memories of what happened slowly came back; the battle on the ship, getting hit by a wyvern and getting picked up by an old fisherman and finding Alvin there. After that, blank.

"Oh crap!" Ludger cried out in panic, looking for one specific item. To his relief, he found his pocket watch where it should be.

He also noted that his weapons were on a medium-sized table on the opposite side of the bed. Well, his dual blades and dual guns anyway. However, since the sledgehammer was huge, it was set upright and leaning on a wall next to the table. Well at least all of his weapons were with him.

The door to the room opened, startling Ludger. A woman with straight black hair and light yellow eyes entered. Ludger's first impression was that she resembled Jude, especially her straight black hair. Behind her, Alvin entered the room as well, giving a casual wave.

"It looks like you're awake." The woman said with a smile, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm… okay, I guess?" Ludger replied, checking his body for any injuries, "Just… a little tired."

"Well you probably just need a day to recover your strength." The woman explained, "After all, old man Danil found you and your friend here in the open sea. No doubt you used up all your energy just swimming for… who knows how long. Just rest up here in the meantime." The woman then approached Ludger and took out a stethoscope, "Now I'm going to need to do a quick check-up."

Ludger nodded and Ellen began the check-up.

**Skit: Jude's parents  
>Available: Ludger &amp; Ellen<strong>

**Ellen: Now just breathe normally.**

**Ludger: Erm… so, where am I?**

**Ellen: Oh how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself, have I? *Clears throat* I'm Ellen Mathis, the wife and assistant of Doctor Derrick Mathis. You're currently in Leronde and at our clinic.**

**Ludger: M-Mathis?! Wait… so that means, you're Jude's mom? And… this is his dad's clinic?**

**Ellen: Oh my… you know my son?! *Excited* How do you know him? Are you a student at Talim medical school too? How is he? Is he eating right? What about-**

**Ludger: Wait, wait! Calm down!**

**Ellen: Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just… I'm always so busy with work, and I haven't heard from him since he left to study at Fennmont. I… I'm just glad he made a friend. He's always been a little… shy.**

**Ludger: *Nods***

**Ellen: So you're his friend…? **

**Ludger: That's right.**

**Ellen: Hmm… now that I've got a good look at you, you're quite good looking. You're… not Jude's lover or anything?**

**Ludger: W-what?! N-no!**

**Ellen: Oh okay. I just thought with Jude's lack of interest in girls, that he might 'swing' that way. *smiles***

**Ludger: *Nervous laugh***

**XXXXXX**

"Well everything seems to be normal." Ellen concluded, finishing the check-up, "I'll leave you and your friend for now. You two are healthy, but don't push yourselves, okay? I need to go help the doctor with other patients."

Ludger thanked Ellen and she gave a warm smile before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Alvin was now alone now with Ludger, leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed. With Ellen gone now, Alvin dragged a chair and set it next to the bed, sitting down on it.

Ludger got up and sat on the side of the bed, turning to face Alvin, "So what? You come to settle our fight?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow, not expecting such a direct statement. He laughed for a while before he said, "Hey now, relax. I'm a mercenary and in case you haven't noticed, I sorta lost my employer. Or well, she left me. Depends on whose view you take. Well basically, she's not here so fighting you now will be pointless."

Ludger slowly nodded, "I guess… that makes sense. So what now?"

Alvin finally turned serious, crossing his legs, "…You're from Elympios, right?"

Ludger was silent for a moment, not answering immediately, "…Yes."

"Thought so." Alvin ran his hand through his hair, "Never thought I'd actually meet someone from Elympios but not in Exodus." Alvin stopped and eyed Ludger closely, "You're _not_ from Exodus, right?"

Ludger shook his head, "No. But I know you are."

"Well, I think I'm going to need some answers." Alvin said, "I mean, anyone from Elympios that is stuck in this world… they should be among Exodus. And yet, you have weapons from Elympions but not part of Exodus. I'm totally lost right now. And you said we're 'friends', although I know I've never met you in my life."

"…Well, it's a long story… and it's going to be hard to believe."

Alvin shrugged, "Hit me with what you got."

And so Ludger did. He told the mercenary everything. He began with the basics, about the trial set by the Great Spirit Origin and how it granted him one wish. He explained what happened and how the world was created anew, throwing him into Rieze Maxia one year prior to his meeting with Jude.

After Ludger was done with his tail, Alvin stayed motionless on the chair. He did not move, he did not blink. The only way to tell he was still conscious was his breathing. His mind was trying to make sense of what Ludger told him, but that was pointless. How could the mind comprehend something that was impossible to do?

Finally giving up, Alvin sighed and massaged his temples, "Okay, I think I just got a headache." He laughed at his little joke, but Ludger did not. Alvin sighed for the second time, "Okay I'll admit. I don't… I really don't know what to think. I mean… that's just… what you just told me… how? I mean… that's just impossible!"

"And if you told the people you're from a different world called Elympios, separated by something the Great Spirit Maxwell created called a schism, you think they'd believe you?" Ludger offered.

"…Point taken." Alvin stared up at the ceiling, completely lost, "So… what you're saying is that you meet all of us in a year from now… Also, I wasn't a mercenary anymore? Hell, I left Exodus?" Ludger nodded an affirmative. Alvin scratched the back of his head in frustration, "What happened? Why did I leave Exodus? Don't get me wrong, I never really liked the whole thing but… what made me do it?"

Now it was Ludger who scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Well… thing is, I don't know. I only have a general idea of what happened with you guys. I never asked what happened in detail."

Alvin sighed, "That helps a lot." A heavy silence breached the room. After a while, Alvin got up from the chair, staring down at Ludger, "Well I don't know whether I should believe you or not. But you know a lot of things that outsiders shouldn't. So tell you what. I'll come along with and see for myself. Then I'll know whether you're telling the truth or not."

Alvin then offered his hand for a handshake. Ludger stared at his hand for a while, then at him. The mercenary winked, prompting Ludger to get up from the bed and accept it. The handshake was firm and the agreement was made.

"Well, I guess this makes you my employer for now." Alvin remarked with a grin.

Ludger grunted at that, "I don't have any money to pay you with though."

"It's just my way of saying that I'll work with you." Alvin said.

Ludger found the current Alvin definitely different than the one he knew in the original timeline. This Alvin seemed to hold something back, as if holding on all his cards. Whereas the Alvin he knew was more honest and earnestly did what was best for everyone, this one was difficult to trust. Whatever it was, Ludger had to show the mercenary his words were the truth. That was the only way to open the mercenary's eyes.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Leia. "Hey guys!" Leia greeted loudly, "You guys are discharged from the clinic! And since you guys don't have a place to stay, you're all welcome to stay at my family's inn!"

"We're already discharged?" Ludger asked, surprised.

Leia nodded, "Yup! Doctor Mathis said you guys aren't really that sick, just exhausted. So what you guys need is a good place to rest! And my family's inn is the best place! You'll even get a discount!"

"We still have to pay?" Alvin questioned.

"Of course!" Leia retorted, "Hey, you guys should be thankful that you're getting a free medical treatment. Besides, you guys will love the inn! Dad makes the best kind of food!"

Alvin was not sure about that and turned to Ludger. Seeing a friend like that, Ludger relented, "Fine. Not like we have a place to spend the night anyway." Ludger then turned to Alvin with a sheepish smile, "You… mind paying for the night?"

"Now you're asking me to pay for it? Some kind of client you are." Alvin joked. He then turned to Leia, "Well show us the way, little lady."

Leia pouted in anger, "Little? I'm almost an adult you know!"

Alvin ruffled Leia's hair as a response, emphasizing his height, "Yeah? Well, you're still a kid to me." However, Alvin yelped in pain when Leia kicked his shins in retaliation. After a moment to recover, he said, "Well, you hit like an adult, that's for sure."

"Whatever!" Leia said with mock anger. "Now come on! I'll show you guys to the inn."

Ludger obeyed and Alvin followed, finally willing to stop his teasing. Outside the room, there were numerous other patients waiting for their turn. All of them said hi or nodded at Leia. Leronde was a small town after all. The townspeople knew one another.

"By the way… err… Ludger, right?" Leia asked. Ludger nodded and she continued, "I heard from that you're a friend of Jude's?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh that's good!" Leia smiled, pulling Ludger's arm and now running for her inn, "I want you to tell me _everything_ about his time in Fennmont!"

Ludger could hardly form a respond as he had to make sure he kept up with the girl, or he would tumble over. Alvin on the other hand simply continued at a leisurely pace. He was just walking out of the clinic's entrance when the doctor's office opened, calling for the next patient to see him. And it was then that Alvin and the Doctor Mathis eyes met. Instantly, the doctor's eyes widened in fear and recognition, unconsciously mouthing Alvin's name.

Alvin grinned and exited the clinic, closing the door. '_Well things are getting really interesting.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like a checkpoint…" Jude said, taking a peek from the corner of the tree.

"It seems that they are looking for us." Milla noted, "I guess those wanted posters we saw at the Sapstrath seahaven mean we're still wanted fugitives."

Jude nodded. Thankfully they were able to exit the seahaven without being recognized by anyone. That was partly maybe because the wanted posters sketch was horrible. However now at the Sapstrath highroad, it looks like their luck had come to a halt. There was just no way to sneak past this time. And there were too many soldiers to take all of them. And even if they did, they would simply call for reinforcements.

Jude started analyzing his surroundings, checking for any alternate routes. There were some visible monsters lurking about, the highroad and then some cliffs. It was then he recalled about their location. He jogged up some memories of Rashugal's geography and then, it hit him.

"Milla, follow me." Jude whispered and grabbed Milla's hand, "I know another way to Sharilton."

Milla was impressed Jude found a way so quickly, not questioning the medical student. That was how much she trusted him. Or perhaps she was far too trusting. After all, she was not fully aware of human relationships.

Jude started climbing a cliff and Milla followed suit. Once atop of the cliff, Jude pointed at a pathway leading into what seemed to be a dense forest. "We can use the Sapstrath Deepwood to bypass the checkpoint. Also, there are two entrances to this area. One is the one we're using and there's another one close to Sharilton."

Milla rest her index finger on her chin, impressed, "I see… I'm glad you're with me Jude. This definitely helps."

"No problem." Jude replied, happy that he helped.

The two entered the Sapstrath Deepwood, where the environment changed drastically. The area was heavily covered with nature; large trees, rocks and plants. Of course there were the occasional monsters here and there, which Jude and Milla quickly took care of.

Jude led the way, being the one most familiar with the region. Technically, it was his first time here though. He relied on his memory of the map of the area, something he sort-of memorized during his studies. After all, as a medical student, the Sapstrath Deepwood had some unique flora and fauna that could be used as medicine.

The pair had been travelling inside the Deepwood for an hour now, battling monsters every once in a while. They climbed another cliff when a large monster engaged them. It was a fairly large monster, dark green in color that complimented with its surrounding. It had what seemed to be thick vines or branches as arms and on top of its head was a strange, average-size flower.

Jude got into his defensive stance, "Milla, careful. That's a Sylvan Treant. It's quite tough and has a far reach with its arms."

Milla drew out her sword, "Don't worry. Besides, I believe this will be an excellent opportunity to train my skills with the sword."

"Huh? Milla, wait! Don't be reckless!" Jude called out but the Lord of Spirits already dashed in.

Milla was quick but the green monster instantly swung its wooden, branchy arms towards Milla once she was in range. She tried breaking the monster's arms by smashing her blade head on, assuming it had the same materials as trees. She was wrong however, her sword simply bouncing back. She saw the other arm coming at her from below, so she jumped and avoided the attack. Efreet appeared by Milla's side, channeling a fire arte.

"You will not interfere Efreet!" Milla ordered, "I must not rely on you or Sylph all the time."

"_But Lord Maxwell…!" _Efreet started to protest but one look from Milla and the Great Spirit obeyed. Sylph giggled at this, causing Efreet to glare daggers at him.

The monster continued throwing its branch-like arms at Milla, compelling the Lord of Spirits to continuously dodge and block each attack. However the monster was so preoccupied with Milla that it forgot about Jude. He came in from the monster's right, going in at full speed with a fist drenched in flame. '_Raging Blast!'_

The Sylvan Treat was knocked away from the punch and ran around in circles, trying to fan out the flames. With this opportunity, both Milla and Jude attacked simultaneously. Despite the flames, the monster still proved to be a challenge, able to fend both fighters off.

Milla found the battle invigorating as well as a wonderful learning experience for combat. Slowly, she was beginning to adapt to the weight of the sword, reading the monster's movements and also forming different form of attacks. She was not the best yet but with this, she hoped in the near future she could fend off enemies without the assistance of the Great Spirits.

The monster finally managed to slam its right arm against Jude. The attack sent Jude flying away before crashing against the bark of a tree, throwing the medical student out of the fight temporarily. In retaliation, Milla released a series of vicious attacks, each of them severely injuring the monster. On her last attack, she spun around and slashed one of the monster's arms off before throwing a mini-fireball, blasting the monster in the face. The monster was close to death, and Milla moved in for the final blow. Unfortunately, Milla failed to notice the smokes shroom in front of her, stepping on it. Instantly it released a cloud of odorless gas, blinding Milla with tears and choking her.

"What… is this?" Milla wheezed, coughing and trying to fan the smoke away.

"Oh no…" Jude muttered, struggling to get up, "She stepped… on smoke shroom spores… I need… to hurry!"

Milla was completely vulnerable, blind and unable to defend herself. She rubbed her eyes and when she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw the monster's arm about to smash her head in. Efreet and Sylph were about to intervene when Jude reached first, smashing his fist into the monster's arm, breaking it into pieces. Then he sent a fury of blows at the monster, finally killing it.

Jude was panting heavily but immediately ran to Milla's sides, checking her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Milla shook her head, "No, I'm fine Jude. Thank you. If you weren't here, I might have been in serious trouble." At this comment, Efreet grunted in annoyance. He would have protected his master.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Jude said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

Milla stared at the weird stuff she stepped on, "What was that just now? When I stepped on it, I…"

"It's called a smoke shroom spore. Once you step on it, it releases gas that will make your throat dry and your eyes to cry. Monsters here normally use it to their advantage." Jude explained and then chastised Milla, "You should really be more careful of your surroundings. That's something my martial arts teacher taught me. It can really help you in a fight."

Milla nodded, "I guess you're right. I've still got a lot I need to improve on." She was about to start walking when an aching pain on her ankle stopped her, "Ow!"

"You okay?" Jude quickly gestured Milla to sit down as he felt her injured ankle, checking for injuries, "It looks like you sprained it during the fight. It's okay though, I'll heal it and you should be fine." Jude started pouring healing artes into her injured ankle.

The two shared a small moment of silence, with Jude focusing on healing Milla. It was a nice change of pace since they had been on the move for a long time with little rest. Now, even if for a moment, they could enjoy the company of one another for a while. Milla especially appreciated that Jude was with her. His assistance had been invaluable.

When Jude was about to finish the healing procedure, he turned to Milla to report. However, his instantly blushed deep red. Because of Milla's attire and short skirt, with the way she was posed, Jude was able to see a lot of exposed skin. He was already aware of her beauty and with the way she was now, it was almost too much for a guy at his age. He quickly looked away, but the effects on him were already quite visible.

"Jude? Are you alright?" Milla asked and saw that he was blushing, "Are you sick again?"

"N-no! I'm fine! Just… no, never mind!" Jude said quickly. He was too embarrassed to face her.

Milla however was stubborn and reached out to Jude and grabbing his face. With strength, she forced him to look at her and their eyes met. Jude tried to look away but somehow, he could not. And Milla stared back. She realized she never appreciated the beauty that humans' eyes held. Or somehow, she felt as if Jude's eyes were the only she was mesmerized with. However when she realized the pain in her ankle had disappeared, she quickly got back up.

"Well then… let us go!" Milla barked, not sure why she felt heat on her cheeks, "We do not have time to waste!"

"R-r-right!" Jude responded quickly. The two quickly started their track to find the exit of the Sapstrath Deepwood.

The two Great Spirits kept watch of the surroundings, making sure no other monsters would ambush the two. However while doing so, Sylph kept thinking, _"I'm positive I felt Lord Maxwell's heartbeat increased when interacting with Jude. Any idea why that is so Efreet?"_

"_Just focus on your duty Sylph."_ Efreet dismissed, _"We're Spirits. We're not well-versed in human emotions." _Despite that, Sylph continued bugging Efreet about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger, Leia and Alvin were all at a dining table, eating dinner prepared by Leia's mother, Sonia Rolando. Although the meal was decent enough, Ludger was heavily interrogated by Leia's parents whenever she was gone. Alvin claimed he was a mercenary, so he was saved from their questioning. It took a lot of convincing from Ludger that he was not a suitor or anything like that.

Throughout dinner, Leia was mostly asking Ludger questions about Jude. As a childhood friend, she was genuinely concerned for him, although Ludger and Alvin could tell she also had feelings for him.

"Leia, you're responsible with you're the guests!" Sonia hollered from the kitchen, "Your father and I are going to clean up and then head to bed. You hear me?!"

"Yes mom!" Leia called back before shifting her attention back to Ludger, "Wow it's already night huh? I guess time sure flies when you're having fun." Leia then got back to her questions, "So Ludger, are you a student at Fennmont as well?"

Before Ludger could answer, Alvin got up from his seat, "Sorry kids, but you guys continue with your chat. I'm just gonna have a little walk… get some fresh air. I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"Alright!" Leia said, waving Alvin goodbye, "You're sharing the same room with Ludger, alright? Just wake him up when you're back!"

Alvin gave a thumb up and exited the inn. Ludger was perplexed and asked, "Wake me up? W-what do you mean? Why don't you just give him a key?"

Leia stuck her tongue out and bumped her head with her hand, acting like a cute girl, "Hehehe, well… our inn doesn't have enough spares so…"

Ludger sighed, "Fine… guess I'll bear with it."

With Alvin now gone, Ludger decided he might as well act now. Leia was part of the group that destroyed the schism. She was also a powerful fighter of her own right. He needed to get her to help now.

"So as I was saying…" Leia said but Ludger cut her off.

"Leia," Ludger said seriously, "I'm going to ask you something… and I need you to give me an honest answer."

Leia, sensing the serious tone also got serious, "Err… okay?"

"Alvin and I are going to be leaving Leronde tomorrow." Ludger explained, "We're going to try and meet up with Jude, who should be in Sharilton." Ludger stopped there, letting Leia comprehend his words, "What I'm asking Leia… is will you follow us on our journey?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin felt the cool sea breeze blowing gently. A cool, night walk in a town such as this; it was bliss. Even for a mercenary like him, this was a rare moment to find. While most of the residents had retired to their homes, there still some still enjoying the night air as well. But of course, being how he was, Alvin was only telling a half-truth about wanting to enjoy the night air. He made his way for his destination and once he reached it, he was glad the door was not locked.

The wooden floor creaked with each step he took, but he did not care. It was not like he was trying to hide his presence. He was about to explore more of the clinic in search of his target, but there was no need. The person he was looking for was calmly sitting in his office, staring back at him. Alvin chuckled when their eyes met. Alvin moved to the door and turned the door knob, opening the door.

"Sorry doc, but looks like you got one last patient to see." Alvin said, taking a seat.

Doctor Derrick Mathis found no humor in that little joke, "I had a feeling you'd come. Why did you appear? I'm no longer working with that organization! I'm happy here."

Alvin smirked, "Don't worry doc. I've got other things I want to talk to you about."

Doctor Mathis narrowed his eyes, wondering what it was.

**CHAPTER END**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! This story has received a lot of follows, favorites and reviews recently, so I wish to thank you all for that! I enjoy reading all of your feedback, it really makes me happy :) Other than that, not much more for me to rant on, so time to respond!**

**ydshahid: Hehehe, glad you enjoyed the skit lol**

**TheAnime4Fan: Ah yes, I'm glad you enjoyed that. It is difficult to explain after all, so it has to be shown properly, lol. Glad you liked the little hints of Milla learning human emotions as well, haha**  
><strong>Yes, the skit just sort of popped in my head, hahaha! And yes, you'll see how Ludger will try to convince Leia ;)<strong>

**Nameless Knight: Damn it, I need to maintain my writing consistenty T_T Wooooo Leia! She's great, isn't she?**

**Radomaru: That Jude Milla moment too much for you?! Muahahaha! Well it's just a small fluff development, but I enjoyed writing that xD hehe, that comment by Jude's mom, *snicker snicker***  
><strong>Ah yes, the Jude and Ludger bromance was evident in a number of ways, such as the victory moments. They're not too obvious though, so some people tend to not see that : Ahh... yes, I've noticed this pairing as well, quite popular xD**  
><strong>Lol yeah, I want to maintain her human development just like the game, but with Great Spirits still with her, there will be major differences in certain scenes, hehe.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, Ludger can sense something from Alvin but he's not sure what. And even from the fractured dimension, they're just small hints. If Ludger never asked the party directly what happened, it's not too easy to piece everything together. Oh and don't worry, those Alvin terrible moments will have changes in this story. Whether or not it's worse or he redeems himself, you won't find out any time soon.<strong>  
><strong>Oh and don't worry about the long review, I enjoy reading them. It really motivates me to update sooner, haha! Glad you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Aldehar: Haha, yeah well, I try to keep characters in characters. Then again, don't most writers in fanfiction do? xD She does have a very cheerful character doesn't she?**  
><strong>Lol, glad you liked the little bit of comedy in that skit. I almost thought most skits have to be among the party, but I remembered Driselle took part in a skit once, so I brought Jude's mom in!<strong>  
><strong>Haha, I didn't plan to write it as a comedic chapter but I wanted to have both. That's how Tales games are, isn't it? Comedy moments and serious moments? hehe. Ah yes, Efreet does get jealous! I really want to explore Efreet and Sylph's role in this story since it's a major change from the game. So while they might not dominate screen time, I want to develop character for them, lol. OH MAN! I did NOT realize how it sounded like, but you're spot on! He denies being a 'suitor' but then asks Leia to join him, hahaha! Happy to give you some laughs ;)<strong>  
><strong>Oh man! I did not know that! I thought Sylph was female! I've only played Tales of the Abyss as Tales games, although I'm aware of their elements and am currently planning to play all of them (Currently on Legendia). I've already changed Sylph's gender in previous chapters now, thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Ah, the conversation with Alvin and Mathis will have some difference. And yes, with no Alvin to train her yet, she is now starting to train herself. But it definitely won't be enough! Whether she gets an expert or not, you'll have to wait and see, hehe.<strong>  
><strong>Haha, normally my updates can be slow but I'm still really loving the Xillia game. It just gave me so much feels, I need to write and update ASAP. So yeah, I'm quite fast cause I've still got it rushing within me, hehe. Thanks for your concern! If I need a break, I'll let you all know! Glad you're enjoying my stories<strong>

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Yes, I do like your predictions. It gives me an insight of what a reader might think will happen, haha! Really helps me, but it's up to you xD**  
><strong>Yes, a small hint of jealousy from Efreet there. I plan to really try and develop Efreet and Slyph's character in this story. They won't be dominating the spotlight, but when they do, I really want to highlight them, hehe. And yes, we're approaching Sharilton, wooo! As for Elize and Teepo, it might be some time before they appear. But this chapter has a mention of them :D<strong>  
><strong>This is a small step for the Jude Milla fluffs, but it will be a step by step process, haha. And yes, I totally ship them as well<strong>  
><strong>Hmm... Unfortunately I don't think I've completed all of the Xillia sidequests. I don't read walkthroughs so I think I might have skipped some lol. So I'm writing fluffs whenever I feel the moment suits.<strong>  
><strong>Ah yeah, that was a small error! Thanks for pointing it out!<strong>

**Female Itachi: No problem! So long as it gives me your thoughts on the latest chapter or the story as a whole, I'll gladly accept them :)**  
><strong>Hmm... then the scene when ElizeTeepo appear might make you a little upset. That's all the hint I'm giving you, hehe**  
><strong>Unfortunately, that comment by Jude's mom is all just to make you guys laugh a little, hehe. Jude Ludger will jsut go for bromance, but no romance really. <strong>  
><strong>Hahaha, yeah that was kinda ironic. He denies being a suitor then asks Leia to join him xD<strong>  
><strong>Nah don't worry! It didn't sound rude to me. I don't really have a fixed date on my updates. I normally update a story, take a day break while thinking on how to write the next chapter and then begin writing the chapter the next day. Of course this is because I'm still highly motivated, so I can update at least 1 chapter in a week and 2 chapters maximum! I hope you'll continue to support me! hehe<strong>

**xSporkyx: I'm glad you like this story so far! It really puts a smile on my face to know people enjoy reading my work :)**  
><strong>Oh... I've always thought Sylph was a girl. Damn it! I've already re-worked his gender from the previous chapter! Thanks for pointing that out, haha<strong>

**Spiral Hearts: Thank you! So happy that you found this to be a good story! **  
><strong>Hmm... about that skit you mentioned, I'll see if I can somehow make it happen. So long as the chapter could somehow lead to that point, I'll happily insert it and credit it to you! :3 <strong>

**Eran: Don't worry, you'll find out what their conversation was about, haha  
>Hoho, will Leia join the party? Well you'll see soon enough! But indeed, asking her that so suddenly must have been shocking XD<strong>

**F-ckthesystem125: Damn! Well, I'm happy that you liked my story, hehe! I hope the future chapters will continue to be enjoyable to you**

**Guest: Unfortunately Elize and Teepo will not appear until a little further on in the story. That's how it is for this story, sadly :S**

**Well that's it for reviews! Seriously, each of your reviews just makes me pumped up to write and update faster! Anyway, that's it from me! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10: MOVEMENT**

The capital of Auj Oule, Kanbalar, was a city to the northwest and well-known for its freezing temperatures. Despite its temperature, some of the people living there could wear regular clothing and not complain of the cold. Of course there were some who needed thick clothing but basically, the people were really resistant to the cold.

At the castle of the king, three of the Chimeriad had returned from their mission. Jiao returned the wyvern back to its cage while Presa and Agria going to the audience chamber. Their king was probably waiting for their report. Especially since they had acted on their own. King Gaius merely ordered Agria to gain information on Rashugal's secret weapon. But when Agria told Presa that the Lord of Spirits was involved and weakened, she thought they had to strike then. If they reported to the king first, the opportunity to capture the Lord of Spirits would be gone. But they failed miserably.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her!" Agria cursed, "Why did you let her escape? Just thinking about it just makes me… ugh!"

"Our situation was compromised." Presa answered, "You were unconscious and we were outnumbered. Despite being weakened, she still had powerful artes. We underestimated her."

"Tch, whatever! I'll pay her back ten times the next time we meet!" Agria spat in anger.

Once the pair arrived at the audience chamber, Wingul, the king's right-hand man approached them, "You've finally returned. His majesty is waiting for your report."

Indeed on the throne was King Gaius, the ruler of Auj Oule. His sharp gaze fell on Presa and Agria, piercing through their soul. Despite Presa's cool attitude and Agria's wild personality, the two immediately got down on one knee, staring downwards. Not too long later, Jiao made his appearance and also got into the same posture.

Presa did most of the talking, delivering the report and without leaving any detail out. After the report was done, silence filled the chamber with only the sound of the flickering flames dancing on the torches. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Gaius got up from his throne and climbed down the small set of stairs. He sported what seemed like a fiery red trench coat, with a bright red armor and a long sheathed katana.

"Not only did you not obey my command to return after completing your mission, you then fail in capturing a mission you set on your own." Gaius chastised, his voice low and commanding. His very presence carried an authoritative atmosphere, "What do you say in your defense?"

"I apologize, your majesty." Presa said with regret, "I… I assumed that if we returned immediately after our original mission, we'd miss the chance to capture Maxwell. Since Maxwell was weakened and also seemed to possess information on Rashugal's secret project, we should capture her."

Gaius now began approaching his three personal bodyguards, Wingul at his side, "Are those not just assumptions you've made?" Gaius allowed his words to sink in, "You based your decision on guesses, without any confirmation. That simply led to a disastrous result, did it not?"

"I… can only apologize, your Majesty…"

Gaius's gaze was merciless but he spoke with reason, "However, you and the Chimeriad have served me loyally and I shall forgive you for this one mistake. I can understand your motives were for the better of my cause, but it was a failure. Do not repeat this same mistake. That is all."

And with that, the great King turned around and returned to his throne. Wingul returned to his position, just below the stairs leading to the throne. Although they were technically dismissed, they were the Chimeriad and instead returned to their position, which was at Gaius's side. Agria and Presa stood on the right side of the stairs, with Jiao on the left alongside Wingul.

Gaius then spoke to Jiao, "Jiao, the little girl in Hamil… is she still there?"

Jiao was confused as to why Gaius posed that question, but he answered, "Yes, your Majesty."

Gaius nodded and just looked straight ahead, "I think… it's time you bring her out of there." When Jiao still looked confused, Gaius added, "I have a feeling… she will prove useful."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to talk about?" Doctor Mathis questioned, his arms crossed on his chest, "I'm not going to do anything for Exodus. I left that thing behind! I have a family now, I don't want to involve myself in that anymore."

Alvin raised both his arms, "Hey, calm down doc. That's not what I wanna talk to you about." Doctor Mathis narrowed his eyes in suspicion but gave Alvin the go ahead, "It's… about that guy, the other one you helped. I'm sure you've realized… where I'm going with this."

Doctor Mathis at first did not understand what Alvin meant. Then, it hit him, "Oh you mean Ludger… from what you just asked, I assume then that you do not know him?"

Alvin shrugged, "Not a clue."

"Then that means he's not from Exodus." Doctor Mathis concluded, "But… the pair of guns that were on him… they are definitely weapons from Elympios."

"So you also think he's from Elympios huh?" Alvin said.

"Did he tell you anything?"

Alvin scratched the back of his neck, thinking back to the conversation on the ship, "Not… much really. He didn't say outright he was from Elympios, but he said he was a friend. And he used guns. I know I'm not a genius, but that just screams he's from Elympios."

The doctor rubbed his chin with his index finger, thinking, "An Elympion that's in this world, but not in Exodus? And it's not like he left the organization, or else you and I would have recognized him." Doctor Mathis thought for a little bit longer, then it suddenly hit him, "Wait… he carried two other weapons with him. A pair of… blades and a sledgehammer."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you see him use them?" The doctor asked.

The mercenary scoffed at the question, "I engaged him in battle doc. I personally experienced him switching to dual blades and that pain-in-the-ass sledgehammer!" Alvin whistled at the memory, "He was a tough cookie, that's for sure."

Doctor Mathis suddenly got up from his seat and went to a cabinet, opening them and browsing through huge stack of files and papers. "Could he be…?" Doctor Mathis whispered to himself.

"Mind telling me what you're looking for?"

For five minutes, Doctor Mathis continued shuffling through papers and files in the cabinet. When the first cabinet had no result, he moved to the next one. But after a while, the doctor gave up and returned to the seat opposite of Alvin.

"I've heard of this before." The doctor finally said, "Dual blades, pistols and the sledgehammer… In Elympios, I recall an organization that had agents who needed its agents to specialize in all three weapons. But… I can't remember what the organization was called. It's been so long."

Alvin listened and asked, "So you think Ludger is from this organization thing?" Doctor Mathis nodded and Alvin felt that was good enough. He got up from his seat, "Well let me know if you find out anything. You know how to reach me."

"I'm not with Exodus anymore. If you want to know anything, you'll have to come to me personally." Doctor Mathis said with venom, "I won't send you a message like how Exodus does."

Alvin feigned a stab to his heart and jokingly said, "So harsh! But if that's the way you want it, fine." Alvin had to be honest, communicating by sending specially trained birds to pass messages made it much easier. However, Doctor Mathis seemed adamant on not using any sort of Exodus methods so that just made things harder, "So I'll come back at a later date then to see if you dug up anything useful."

"No promises." Jude's father insisted, "And I'm not doing this for you. I want to know personally if Ludger really is an Elympion. I'm doing this because I want the answers, not because you asked me to."

Alvin shrugged it off, "Anything is fine with me doc." The mercenary was about to make his way out when he remembered another reason he wanted to speak with the former Exodus, "By the way… your son, he's quite a fighter huh?"

Hearing this, Doctor Mathis's gaze instantly flew to Alvin, "What?! What have you done to Jude?"

"Relax, relax…" Alvin assured, "To be fair, I didn't know he was your son until I heard the conversation between Ludger and your lovely wife. I put two and two together and figured that kid I fought on the ship was your son. Besides I could see the resemblances. Sort of."

Doctor Mathis glared at Alvin with confusion, "Ship? What ship? He should be completing his studies at Fennmont!"

Alvin chuckled, "I guess the news hasn't reached here yet huh? Well you'll hear about it soon. Or once the wanted posters arrive."

"I don't know what my son did, but wanted posters? You're lying!" Doctor Mathis accused but Alvin merely shrugged it off. Alvin could easily tell a lie, but Doctor Mathis could see in Alvin's eyes that he was telling the truth here, "Whatever he did… I'll ask him myself when I see him. But if you encounter him again, just… make sure you don't let him be involved with Exodus or anything with it!"

Alvin laughed at that, "If anything, having me at his side will just keep him safe from Exodus. In a way."

Doctor Mathis shook his head, feeling an aching headache approaching "Is there anything else? Or are you just here to give me more ill news?"

"Nah, you're safe now doc. I'll take my leave then." Alvin opened the door of the doctor's office, "By the way, remember what I said yeah? If you find out anything about Ludger…"

"I know!" Doctor Mathis snapped, "And you… make sure Exodus stays away from Jude! I don't need any Exodus influence in my family!"

Alvin laughed and waved the doctor goodbye before shutting the door. Doctor Mathis was finally alone again. He needed more time to think. He recalled the shock he received when he saw the townspeople bringing in Alvin, an Exodus member, to his clinic. He thought nothing of it when Leia gave him a heads up, but if he had know it was Alvin, he probably would have been reluctant to accept them. Not that he hated the young mercenary. He just hated Exodus that much. And now hearing that Alvin had come across his son… he did not wish to think about it.

Outside the clinic, Alvin walked a little before he leaned on a wooden fence and stared into the night sky. '_I hate myself…'_ Alvin thought. He had one more thing he wanted to tell the doctor, but for some reason, he didn't. It was like he could not get the words out. He somehow lost his courage. After speaking with Ludger and being told that in the 'future' he left Exodus, it really got the mercenary thinking. He wanted to consult with the doctor… if he should leave that organization.

"Leaving Exodus huh…?" Alvin sighed heavily, "I don't know if I really can do that…"

No answer coming to him, Alvin started moving towards the inn, calling it a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Leia Rolando got up from her sleep just as the sun was breaking the horizon. She then started the day by doing stretches outside the family inn. The morning fresh air was invigorating, really waking her up. After the stretches, she took her prized staff and started her morning warm-up, swinging around her staff with vigor. She did not have much actual combat experience, but no doubt she had talents with her weapon of choice. She could even defeat certain monsters outside of Leronde.

After ten minutes of this, she was done with it and went back into her room to shower and freshen herself up. She had work as a nurse of the Mathis clinic in an hour, so she needed to get ready. In the kitchen, she could hear her parents preparing breakfast for the guests. It was part of a package at staying here. Once she was in her regular outfit, there was a knock on her door.

"Leia, shouldn't you get going?" Her mother called from the other side of the door, although at her volume, it was like she was shouting.

"In a bit mom!" Leia called back.

"Alright! You should say goodbye to your little guests before you go though! They're leaving early and are already at the seahaven!"

It took Leia some time before she understood what her mom meant. The gravity of her words instantly reminded her of what happened last night.

"_Fo-fo-follow you on your journey?!" Leia stuttered in complete shock, "What do you mean by that?!"_

_Ludger closed in, his face just inches away from her, "Exactly as I mean! You'll be a lot of help to us Leia."_

"_I barely know you!" Leia snapped back, catching Ludger by surprise, "A-a-and what's with you saying things like that? It's like… you're suggesting we e-elope!" _

_Ludger took a while to realize the weight of his choice of words. Once he understood, he blushed deeply but only for a second, "It-it's not like that!" Ludger insisted. He recalled how Leia's parents 'interrogated' him, "It's just that… I know your combat prowess! Your staff is just… wow! You'll really be a big help! And… I know you helped Jude in his journey so why not just join now?"_

_Leia shook her head, wondering if Ludger was insane, "Firstly I barely know you! And secondly, why should I join you? I don't even know what your 'journey' is. And how do you know that I use the staff?!" Now Leia wondered if Ludger was a stalker or something._

"_It's… too long of an explanation to tell you tonight. If you join me and Alvin, I'll tell you everything. The whole story. Everything you'll need to know." Ludger explained. When he saw that Leia was still not convinced, he added in, "If that's not enough… think of it as a way to help Jude."_

"_Jude's involved?!" Leia demanded._

"_Yeah, he is. I'm going to re-join him at Sharilton." Ludger then got up from his seat, looking down at Leia, "Besides, I think it's not so bad to join us, right? You get to leave the village, see places you've never been. And you get to be with Jude."_

_Ludger then ended the conversation there and climbed the stairs leading to his room. Leia remained in her seat for a long time, trying to consider what Ludger just offered. And then, she got up and went to her room. _

Leia now realized Ludger was serious. He was already going to take the first ship to Sapstrath seahaven with Alvin. So she had to make a choice now.

Obviously she wanted to think Ludger was insane. No one in their right mind would ask someone they just met to join them on a 'journey'. But this guy was a friend of Jude and she knew Jude would not have an insane friend. Also from her questioning during last night's dinner, Ludger knew a lot about Jude so he must _really_ know Jude. Unless he was some stalker, but she threw that image out of her mind.

'_If you join me and Alvin, I'll tell you everything. The whole story. Everything you'll need to know.'_ Those were Ludger's words last night. Should she trust him? If he was telling the truth and she joined him, she could finally see Jude again. It had been far too long. Not to mention she could leave her hometown for a while. She had never been out of Leronde. And if Ludger was lying, she would teach him a lesson with her staff!

Finally with her mind made up, Leia grabbed her staff and anything of importance to her. She also wrote a letter explaining what she was doing, knowing her parents would find and read it. Then she exited her room. Downstairs, the guests were all happily feasting on her parents cooking. She could sneak out undetected since they were so preoccupied. As fast as she could, she escaped from the inn without letting her parents know.

Leia started running towards the seahaven, hoping to catch that ship, "I hope I'm not making the wrong choice here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger and Alvin waited patiently along with the rest of the passengers at the seahaven. The sailors were all preparing for the journey, carrying in supplies and checking any damages that needed to be repaired. But from the looks of it, the ship would set sail on schedule.

"So you're really coming with me?" Ludger said rhetorically.

Alvin turned to Ludger with a smirk, "Oh, you don't want me to?" But before Ludger had a chance to reply, Alvin had more to say, "Ah, I'm joking. Of course I am. I told you right? You're my employer now, although you aren't paying anything. I'm just that generous."

"Well… I'm glad you're coming along." Ludger said sincerely.

Alvin waved it off, not used to someone actually giving thanks. Their thanks were normally through gald, "Hey remember, I'm only doing this because I want to see for myself if you're telling the truth. So take it that I'm only with you for a limited time. If you don't 'prove' to me about what you said, I'm just gonna leave."

"And how am I going to do that?"

Alvin shrugged, "That's your job." When he saw Ludger looked troubled, Alvin moved in and placed his arm around the back of Ludger's neck like an old friend, "Don't fret the small stuff! For now, let's just enjoy the little things, eh? It's nice to just enjoy some male bonding moment and-" Alvin's eyes then spotted something that required his attention, stopping what he was saying, "Sorry. I'm going to need to get that."

Alvin removed his arm and went to the edge of dock, raising his right hand. Ludger then saw a white bird land on Alvin's forearm. Ludger watched in silence as Alvin took what seemed like a small piece of paper from a small device on the bird's feet, reading it quickly before he pulled another small piece of paper from his brown jacket and placed it on the device. The bird then flew off.

"What's that all about?" Ludger asked, genuinely curious. He had never seen Alvin do that in the original timeline.

Alvin had his hands in his pocket, looking directly at Ludger in the eye. He had a choice to make. To tell the truth or lie. Ludger said he was from the 'future', but could Alvin believe that? And even then, he remembered Ludger said he only knew 'bits and pieces' of the current time. If Ludger's 'future' was not true, Alvin did not want to just leave Exodus. Not yet anyway. So Alvin chose to lie.

"It's nothing." Alvin dismissed it, "Just sending a message to a lady friend of mine. Need to make sure she knows I still think of her, know what I mean?" Alvin then winked.

"A lady friend…?" Ludger was surprised. He had not heard of this. He was about to pursue the matter more when he recalled the words of the Alvin he knew. '_I want to be in a relationship not based on lies!'_ Now Ludger knew what that shaky feeling he had on Alvin. Even now, he felt it. Alvin was lying to him. It was who he was a year before he met Alvin. Ludger decided he needed to break through Alvin, to show that he could be trusted.

"Looks like the ship's about to depart." Alvin remarked, seeing the other passengers getting on the boat.

Ludger nodded, "Looks like it. Let's go."

"You're the boss."

Alvin went ahead first, boarding the ship. Ludger however remained at the seahaven for a moment, looking at the entrance of Leronde. There was no sign of Leia. With a sigh of disappointment, he boarded the ship as well.

"Wait for me!" Leia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ludger, Alvin and everyone at the seahaven saw Leia running towards the ship. Some of the townspeople tried to stop her, wondering why she was boarding a ship when she had to work at the clinic. But most were just surprised she was actually leaving. The brown-haired girl boarded the ship with a huge grin on her, panting lightly.

"So… it looks like you're coming along." Ludger said with a smile.

Leia nodded, "That's right! If you said I can help Jude, then count me in!"

Alvin stepped in, "Well glad to see you'll be joining us little lady. Since we're going to be travelling together, let me formally introduce myself. The name's Alf - Alf... Alvin. Yeah..."

"Ludger Will Kresnik." Ludger spoke out.

"Well I'm Leia. Leia Rolando." Leia then turned to Ludger, "Well we've got a couple of hours before we reach the Sapstrath seahaven. How about you explain to me everything I need to know."

"Oh boy…" Alvin said, running his hand through his hair, "This is going to be fun."

Ludger understood and gestured for Leia to follow him. Whether or not she believed him, which was up to her. For now, all he needed to do was tell her what he knew and hopefully, through future events, she and Alvin would believe him. All Ludger cared about, was recreating history. To make sure all his friends lived through until the end.

'_Whether or not they believe me… I'll see to it that everyone smiles in the end… even if it's at the cost of my own life!'_ Ludger thought with determination.

XXXXXX

"I knew it! I knew he was lying!" Sonia Rolando cried out in anger, crumbling the note in her hands.

Her husband, Warrick Rolando, tried to calm his wife down, "Now now… let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe she-"

"Aw, shut up!" Sonia snapped back, forcing her husband to cower in fear. Indeed, Sonia was a terrifying woman when angered. She re-read the crumpled note once more. It was indeed her daughter's handwriting, "Leaving on a journey…? What is she talking about?! How dare that Rudder take my daughter from me! I knew he was her boyfriend!"

"Dear, his name's Ludger actually." Warrick corrected.

"Who cares what his name is?! He… he took our daughter! He lied to us! I knew it! I knew he was her boyfriend! When did she even get a boyfriend?!" Sonia continued mouthing off as she stormed out of Leia's room, with Warrick following her to try and calm her down.

Safe to say, the inn was very much lively that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla finally arrived at Sharilton. The Sapstrath Deepwood was troubling, but the variety of monsters there was a great opportunity for Milla to train. But that was over. Now Milla was one step closer to Fennmont.

Sharilton was a beautiful city, with merchants pouring in and setting up their businesses in the central plaza. There were also the large, great windmills that supply power to Sharilton, and grand windmills that attracted not only tourists but researchers as well. Basically Sharilton had a lot of different people, locals and outsiders, living together. And even then, there were little quarrels. This was all thanks to the policy introduced by Lord Cline, a young and just ruler.

As Jude entered the city and saw the large number of merchants and people, he was amazed, "Wow… I've heard about how impressive Sharilton was, but now that I'm actually here… it's just amazing!"

Milla had to agree, "Indeed. This place has a splendid view as well."

Jude then noticed two patrol guards in the area and quickly whispered, "They probably have wanted posters here as well. We should try and avoid their view. Come on, we should hurry."

Milla did not argue, trusting the young medical student's instincts. He had provided her with a safe path so far. The two blended into the crowds of people, mixing around to remain hidden. There were large chattering amongst the people, with merchants crying out their goods and prices.

As the pair walked through the crowd of people, the two came across a stall selling antiques such as several beautiful dining set. One of the several items was cups with impressive, red designs on the side of the cup. The sight of them piqued Milla's interest.

The Lord of Spirits approached the stall, carefully inspecting the beautiful cup. Jude followed, although he was reluctant and was watching for guards. A young lady appeared to browse the items as well, looking closely at the unique cups. The merchant, sensing customers had come, instantly began to advertise his goods.

"Ah yes, I see you've caught an interest in these beautiful cups." The merchant began, "But let me tell you, they're no ordinary cups! You see, these are genuine Efreet-fired cups! That's right! The Great Spirit itself carved these!"

The young lady with blonde hair looked honestly impressed, "Wow, really? So… these cups are made by Efreet?"

Upon hearing this, Efreet was greatly angered, _"That looks nothing like what I've made! How dare this human try to use my reputation to sell his products!"_

Sylph had to agree, seeing that the designs on the cup were a little off, _"Yeah. The patterns seem a little… too wild. And knowing you, you always focus on perfecting the little details."_

"_That's correct!" _Efreet said with pride, _"The beauty of art is in recognizing the little details that the creator puts in! Not just as a whole!"_

"_Okay, okay, just don't go into your fanatic." _Sylph said. One annoying trait of Efreet was that once he started talking about art, he could not stop. And it seemed he was on a roll now. Sylph knew nothing could stop Efreet now.

Milla picked the cup from the woman, startling her. Milla inspected the cup before she twirled it around on just one finger, showing a great sense of balance. "Well, I highly doubt that." Milla stated plainly regarding the cup being made by Efreet.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The merchant wondered.

"These patterns are far too wild." Milla observed, although she could still hear Efreet bickering about 'perfection' behind her. Thankfully only she could see and hear the Great Spirit, "Efreet values order over all else!"

"_Indeed I do!" _Efreet beamed with pride, "_If not for that, I-"_ And Efreet continued on and on, much to Sylph's displeasure.

Jude had to hide a grin, since the merchant had obviously no idea he was speaking with the Lord of Spirits that had Efreet at her side. If he tried to argue with her, he would be crushed. But the merchant never had the opportunity to offer any responses. Behind the young lady, a man started chuckling from Milla's words. Jude, Milla and the merchant turned their gaze towards the man.

"My, you talk as though you've had the honor of breaking bread with one of the Great Spirits." The man offered. The man was an elderly aged man close to his late fifties or early sixties. He had his hands clasped behind his back, sporting a black tailcoat jacket and long gray hair, although it was neatly tied into a ponytail. "Your observation is correct," The old man continued, "True Efreet-fired ceramics are known for their geometric precision."

Jude and Milla stared at the old man as he humbly gave a courteous bow. Milla found it impressive that this human was able to discern that the cup was a fake. "And you are…?" She asked.

"Oh how rude of me." Rowen stood up straight and formally introduced himself, "I am Rowen, the butler who serves House Sharil of Sharitlon." He then gestured towards the young lady, "Lady Driselle is under my care for today."

Jude and Milla nodded at the introductions, completely unaware that meeting Rowen would be an addition to their strength. A knowledge that only Ludger carried.

**CHAPTER END**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the new update to this story! I might be taking a short break after this chapter. Well, it's probably just a day or two really but yeah, the update will be delayed. Need a little rest. Anyway, time to respond to reviews!**

**F-ckthesystem: Haha, glad you liked the bit about Efreet's rant XD And yes, Ludger better run after what he's done**  
><strong>Well unfortunately Julius won't appear until very much but I have big plans for him. Him not having a brother... oooo I just can't wait until I reach that part<strong>

**Grayjack72: Lol, it is an underrated couple, but whether or not this is the pairing I'll do, it's not decided**

**Spiral Hearts: Hmm... interesting suggestion, but it's pretty vague. I mean, that can happen anywhere, so I'll consider it, huehue**

**Aldehar: Your home country doesn't have Legendia? :O well I'm currently playing on the PS2 emulator on my computer, so that helps, hehe. It's not the same experience as playing on a console, but it'll do. Ohh... thanks for the insight about Sylph! Yeah I don't recall ToA having any summon spirits but I tend to play games without a walkthrough, so I tend to miss out on certain stuff (like the sidequests on ToX). Was planning to replay ToX using Milla but been busy with other stuff XD**  
><strong>Ah glad you liked that bit about Gaius. Indeed, what you mentioned were spot on on my intentions on why I had that scene, hehe. As for the Elize bit, well... you'll find out how she'll be revealed, muahahah<strong>  
><strong>Ah basically all Doctor Mathis has is general articles about Spirius Corp and the Agents training, so he'll only have a general idea. So he won't know everything about Spirius Corp.<strong>  
><strong>Hahaha, Ludger is in deep trouble so he should avoid Leronde until Sonia cools off. And yes, that line by Alvin was a big character development change from ToX to ToX2. And now Ludger sees first hand how Alvin is lying to his friends.<strong>  
><strong>Lol, I want to give some character to the Great Spirits since I don't recall seeing them interact much (Well I haven't played the Milla storyline, so that sucks for me).<strong>  
><strong>That's an excellent way to put it, the group is nearly complete but not together, hehe.<strong>  
><strong>Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Really love your support!<strong>

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Glad you enjoy it but calm down a little D: I need time to update my chapters**

**Nameless Knight: Haha, thanks for pointing that out! Really love how you can see the minor errors, that really helps a lot! As for the Exodus part, I decided to leave it as it is.**  
><strong>Indeed, Gaius is a good leader and he knows the value of the Chimeriad. Thus he forgives them. Lol, Efreet! Need to give him more screen time, rawr<strong>

**Rune: Hehe, Spirius reference XD I figured someone in Exodus should have an idea of Spirius Corp since it holds a lot of influence in Elympios. Only thing people don't know is the inner workings of Spirius Corp.  
>Hmm... that's an excellent point about how Ludger is a driving force in the events now in ToX. I think that's the whole point of this story, his involvement is bringing changes. But hehe, Milla's 'death' moment will be a very interesting part that I've already planned in my head. I just can't wait to reach that part (although that's going to be a long way from here).<strong>  
><strong>Haha, yes I recall that Jude battle quote being creepy about wanting to stay linked to Elize. That's an interesting idea for Ludger to come off as creepy since he knows the ToX cast but they don't.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Lol, replaying ToX? I'm glad this story made you want to replay the game ;)<strong>

**Eran: Yeah, Ludger's gotten into lots of trouble now.  
>Hehe, Rowen's joined now but soon the party will all be together! awww yissss<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Well since Jiao is his bodyguard, I thought he should know. Especially since it was related to Booster technology, hehe. **  
><strong>Haha, glad you liked the conversation between Alvin and Jude's father. As for his crime, he was seen in the Laforte incident in chapter 3? :O<strong>  
><strong>Yes! Leia joins, wooo. And yes, noble of Ludger but will that be his downfall as well? D:<strong>  
><strong>Lol glad you liked about the Efreet thing<strong>

**Well that's it for reviews! I'm glad you all still enjoy this story! Hope you'll like this new chapter!**

**CHAPTER 11: SHARILTON**

"How odd." The aged butler called out, picking up a small plate with the same pattern as the cup supposedly made by Efreet, examining it closely, "The stamp here says that this set was made over eighteen years ago. Hmm, I see…"

"Yes…? What about it?" The merchant spoke warily, not sure where Rowen was going with this.

Rowen continued inspecting the small plate, "That's quite peculiar. If I'm not mistaken, mankind lost the ability to summon Efreet around _twenty_ years ago."

The merchant panicked when he realized he had been caught. The young lady that Rowen served, Driselle, stood up. Milla handed her back the cup and she held it, speaking with a disappointed tone, "Efreet didn't make this? What a shame…" However she brightened up rather quickly, "But even if it Efreet didn't craft this, it's still a beautiful cup! I'll take it!"

The merchant could not express how thankful he was to hear that, "O-of course! I'll even offer it on a discount, just for you!"

While the merchant and Driselle made the transaction, the Great Spirit Efreet was fuming with outrage, "_What?! Why would she purchase something of such a low level of art? Not to mention from someone who tried to fake my art! This is outrageous!"_

Sylph face-palmed, having to listen to Efreet rant again, _"Not again…"_

The whole set only cost around three hundred gald from the original price of a thousand gald. Rowen paid the merchant and held the items for his lady. They all walked away from the merchant and then Driselle thanked Milla openly.

"I got a really great deal for this set." Driselle expressed gratefully, "Thank you so much for your help."

"We didn't really do much." Jude offered modestly. Milla nodded in agreement.

Driselle shook her head in disagreement, "No, without you, I'd never get such great items at such a price. Please, allow me to thank you all properly." Driselle then placed her hand on her chest, introducing herself, "I am Driselle Sharil. Pleased to meet you two."

Rowen made a chivalrous bow, "Allow me to introduce myself once more. I am the young madam's butler, Rowen." Rowen stood up straight, "I'm happy to be at your service."

"Well… I'm Jude Mathis. Nice to meet you." Jude introduced himself bashfully.

Mill was next, "And I'm Milla Maxwell."

Driselle approved of the two before she gave her suggestion, "How about the two of you join me for tea at my manor? As thanks for helping me get this so cheaply."

Milla turned to Jude to decide. He normally knew the right course of action. Jude was thinking through when he saw a patrol guard passing by and he instantly recalled the wanted posters. "Sure, we'll drop by in a bit."

Driselle smiled happily, "You'll find us just south of the central plaza. My manor is over there. I hope to see you two soon." Driselle waved Jude and Milla goodbye and Rowen bowed respectfully. Then the pair walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Once those two were out of ear shot, Milla faced Jude, "I hope you remember that time is a luxury I cannot afford to waste. My mission comes first. I do not have time to be drinking tea with others."

Jude nodded, "I know that but I think accepting their offer for tea works for us." Milla's expression clearly demanded an explanation and Jude motioned at the nearby guards patrolling the area, "Remember Milla? We're still wanted fugitives. If we're out in the open for too long, it'll be dangerous for us. We also need some rest but staying at the inn isn't the best idea, with all these guards here."

Milla found Jude's logic to make a lot of sense. After considering it for a bit, she agreed with the idea, "Fine. We'll go for some tea after we resupply whatever we need for the journey." Then Milla smiled, "I'm glad you're here Jude. Your assistance, both in battle and human perception, has been vital."

"Erm… I'm just happy to help." Jude responded with a light blush.

The duo shopped at the market to resupply their items. Sadly, this was probably their last time to resupply. Jude's supply of gald was all used up to get all the necessities, so Sharilton was their last pit stop. After this, it would be one last shove towards Fennmont. After some time, they were finally done resupplying.

The two decided to head for the central plaza to meet up with Driselle. However, they noticed the townspeople staring at something in the sky. Jude and Milla looked up and saw two peculiar figures. One was soaring in the sky, some animal or beast with wings. The second figure was falling from the sky and Milla instantly recognized what it was. Or who he was to be exact. Jude also saw what it was, but he wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. No way could a human be…

"LADY MILLA!" The person called out, finally landing directly in front of Milla. It was Milla's personal handmaid, Ivar. Ivar was on one knee, face down, "Lady Milla! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Milla however did not share Ivar's enthusiasm, "Ivar, what are you doing here? I specifically ordered you to remain and protect the village."

Ivar kneeled even lower, "I beg your forgiveness Lady Milla, but I was worried about you! And don't worry, the villagers gave me their blessings and assured that they'd be safe!"

"That's not the point Ivar." Milla argued, "What if the village is in danger right now? You're the only one who can protect them!"

"B-but Lady Milla! After that criminal we caught escaped, I knew he'd go after you! I've been worried sick for you ever since! He's coming for you as we speak!" Ivar then looked up at Milla, "Fortunately, you're still safe. But on my way here, I spotted that criminal coming this way through sea! We should prepare for him Lady Milla! This time we'll get him for sure!"

Milla at first did not know who this 'criminal' Ivar referred to. Then she recalled what happened at the village before she left, "You mean Ludger? You saw Ludger on his way here?"

"So is that the criminal's name?!" Ivar clenched his fists in anger, "But don't worry Lady Milla! This 'Ludger' won't lay a finger on you!"

Jude however was relieved at the mention that Ludger was safe _and_ on his way, "So that means Ludger's alright. Thank goodness… and you said he's on his way to Sharilton!" Milla did not say anything, but she was genuinely pleased that Ludger was alright.

Ivar stood up and glared at Jude, "Wait, who are you? What are you doing by Lady Milla's side?"

"Erm… I'm Jude, I'm helping Milla with her mission." Jude explained, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Ivar however pointed at Jude accusingly, "What nonsense is this?! Do you know who Lady Milla is?! Only I, Ivar, Lady Milla's personal handmaid, can be of help to her! She doesn't need-"

Milla intervened this time, "Ivar, Jude had been a great help to me. He still is. If not for him, I'd have been in a much worse predicament."

Ivar's jaw dropped at Milla's words, but he was quick to recover. He closed in to Jude, their noses almost touching from the close proximity, "You listen here. You may have helped Lady Milla, but you can return to wherever you came from. I'm here now and I'll be the one to assist Lady Milla's mission from now on!"

Jude stepped back a little with both his arms raised a little, trying to calm the hot-headed handmaid down. This was the first time seeing him and Jude found him… well, dedicated was a good way to express him. Ivar was persistent, his posture and eyes trying to throw Jude off. It did not work though.

"Ivar, that is enough!" Milla said with authority, quickly stopping Ivar's provocation on Jude, "Jude will be the one to accompany me on this mission. Ivar, have you forgotten what your mission is?"

Ivar got down on one knee once more, "Of course not Lady Milla! I live to serve you! I shall obey your every command!"

"_He says all that, but he isn't obeying Lord Maxwell's 'command' to return to Nia Khera!" _Efreet mocked. Sylph chuckled in agreement.

"And what is your second mission?" Milla questioned. This was the same thing she did when she left Nia Khera. She hoped this time, Ivar would stay put.

Ivar blinked twice before he said the words, "To… to protect the village of Nia Khera, to protect those who do not have the strength to protect themselves." Upon finishing that line, Ivar immediately protested, "But Lady Milla! You must reconsider! This… this 'outsider' cannot possibly protect you from danger! I'm more suited for the job!"

Milla's patience was wearing thin at this point, "Ivar, this is not up for discussion. I have made up my mind. Jude is completely capable of helping me. While you can also help, you need to protect the village of Nia Khera. The village is defenseless. Return to Nia Khera and protect it until I return."

Jude noticed that the people around them were watching the argument and decided they had drawn enough attention. "Milla," Jude whispered, "We should go before the guards notice us." Milla understood.

Milla started walking away, gesturing for Jude to follow. Ivar however, was not done yet and brought up his final argument, "But… what about that criminal?! He's coming this way! He's definitely aiming for your life! We stopped him once because we worked together Lady Milla!"

"Don't worry about Ludger." Milla assured without turning back, "I and Jude will know what to do with him."

With that, the two left Ivar alone. They already had all of their supplies and were now a little late to meet with Driselle and Rowen for tea. Ivar held them back a little but hopefully Driselle would forgive them.

Meanwhile Ivar glared daggers at the direction where Jude disappeared. He could not believe it. He decided that Milla was probably being tricked, or perhaps took pity on Jude, that made her allow Jude to accompany her. For now, Ivar's concern was the criminal known as 'Ludger' that was headed towards Sharilton.

'_Return to Nia Khera?' _Ivar thought, '_No… Lady Milla's life is in danger. I need to protect her first! Also, if I prove to her that I can handle the criminal myself, I'm suer Lady Milla will let me help her instead of that outsider!' _Ivar was giggling by himself, imagining Milla ordering Jude away and taking him by her side.

With his next action decided, Ivar delivered a piercing whistle. A large wyvern came swooping down from the sky. Ivar jumped and sat on the beasts back before flying away once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, the ship that departed from Leronde seahaven finally arrived at the Sapstrath seahaven. All of the passengers disembarked from the ship, with the final ones being Ludger, Alvin and Leia.

"Ah finally… the Sapstrath seahaven." Alvin stretched his arms and took in a deep breath of fresh air, "Sharilton's just a couple ways off."

Ludger nodded, "Okay. We should leave as soon as we're ready." Ludger turned to Leia, "Leia, you… you okay?" When Leia did not respond, Ludger repeated himself but louder, "Leia? Leia!"

"Huh?" Leia quickly shook her head, gaining back her focus, "S-sorry… just… still trying to make sense of everything."

Ever since Ludger explained everything about what he was, she had been at a loss. It was all bizarre to her. From the future? Some Great Spirit with a trial to grant one wish? Safe to say, Leia at first laughed it off, but Ludger knew certain things that he should not as a stranger. And Alvin sort of backed Ludger up, stating that while he was skeptical himself, Ludger was too 'knowledgeable' about certain things. So since then, Leia had been a little lost, unable to comprehend someone from the 'future' that was here to help.

Alvin waved his hand in front of Leia, startling her. He got her attention now, "Come on little miss, just hang on. I know what you're thinking."

Leia's eyes widened, "Y-you do?"

Alvin nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, I'm not single so that's too bad." Alvin then laughed at his own little joke, although that just confused Leia even more, "Sorry, stupid joke there. I'm just saying that you just need to go with the flow. Whether or not Ludger is telling the truth, you followed us because you want to meet up and help your childhood friend, right? Err… Jude was it?"

Leia knew Alvin was right. She had to focus. For now, until Ludger's words rang true, she would resolve herself that she came along to help Jude! "Alright, let's do this!"

The three of them quickly supplied themselves with whatever items they would need. Thankfully Leia and Alvin had some gald on them, and Ludger was honestly feeling bad about this. He needed to acquire some form of gald to help pay.

After they were done, the trio moved towards the exit of Sapstrath seahaven. On the way to the exit, Alvin spotted something of great interest taped to a wall.

**Skit: Wanted posters  
>Present: Ludger, Alvin &amp; Leia<strong>

**Alvin: Heh, check this out. **

**Leia: What's that? Wait… is… is that Ludger on a wanted poster?**

**Ludger: Huh?**

**Alvin: That's right! Although… the one who made the sketches could use a little work.**

**Leia: *Long pause* They don't even look alike!**

**Alvin: From what I see… Ludger's not the only one that looks horrible on the poster. Look at this.**

**Ludger: Is that…?**

**Leia: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE JUDE?! **

**Alvin: Looks like it.**

**Leia: This… this is horrible! They've got everything wrong about Jude! He doesn't have such sharp teeth! Not to mention – **

**Ludger: Err… Leia? **

**Leia: Also, what's up with portraying him with big muscles? I mean, sure, he uses martial arts but this is all wrong! And then –**

**Alvin: We lost her…**

**Ludger: *Sigh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the trio so engrossed staring at the horribly sketched wanted posters, they did not notice a guard approaching them from behind. The guard honestly just wanted to warn them about wanted fugitives, but when he neared them, he took notice of Ludger's white hair. The guard tapped Ludger on the shoulder and when Ludger turned around, both of them were startled in shock with their own reasons.

"I knew it!" The guard cried out, "You're the one from the poster!"

"Crap!" Ludger cursed.

"Wow, you actually can tell from the horrible drawing?" Alvin was impressed, "Is it because you guys are used to these kinds of drawings?"

The guard ignored the mockery and called for reinforcements. In a manner of seconds, the trio found themselves surrounded by the Sapstrath seahaven guards. Some of the local populace, being the curious bunch, stayed at a safe distance to watch. The others, in fear of their lives, ran away.

The trio backed against each other, watching their respective fronts. Alvin whistled and had a confident smirk on his face, "Well, these guys mean business."

"What should we do?" Leia asked with her staff in her hands.

Alvin eyed all of the guards surrounding them and then at the Sapstrath entrance just in front of them, "I think the answer's kinda obvious. What do you think Ludger?"

"We break for it!" Ludger barked out, switching to his dual pistols.

All of the guards swarmed in from all sides, making sure to take them down simultaneously. Ludger and Alvin quickly worked together, both releasing a spray of bullets on their own fronts while spinning around. This way, they attacked in a full circle, covering every angle. "_Frost Field!"_

Most of the shots hit the guards on the arms, legs or shoulders. None of them fatally wounded them, just enough to stop them from chasing. With the guards defeated, the trio made for the entrance when two more guards appeared and blocked their path.

"I'll handle this!" Leia exclaimed, running ahead of Alvin and Ludger.

The two guards prepared themselves, sticking out their spears. Instead of slowing down, Leia sped up before she lunged forward. The sudden act surprised the guards and Leia sent quick thrusts, smacking each of the guards on the chest at rapid succession. "_Staff Rain!"_

Both guards were quickly defeated and Leia smacked the two guards to the side. With them out of the way, Leia called out Alvin and Ludger, "Let's get out of here!"

"Well, she sure packs a punch." Alvin commented.

Ludger chuckled, "Still the same Leia."

Once they were at the Sapstrath Highroad, the trio stopped running. The guards were not giving chase and started walking. Their only task now was to get to Sharilton, which was still quite a distance away.

"I thought escaping would have been harder." Leia remarked, turning to look at Alvin and Ludger, who was walking behind her, "Heh, I guess this is going to be quite a jiffy!"

"Hmm… I don't know about that." Alvin replied, "It looks like there's a checkpoint ahead of us."

"What?" Leia turned around and Alvin was right. There were several guards positioned ahead of them, with camps and crates containing supplies. "Aw come on! Are you kidding me?"

"So what's our next course of action?" Alvin asked Ludger, "Should we try and take another route? Or just go ahead? I think we can take them." However before Ludger could suggest any ideas, one of the guards spotted the trio and somehow recognized Ludger. They all armed themselves and started charging towards the party.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them." Ludger said, drawing out his dual blades.

Alvin sniggered at that, "I'd normally prefer a stealthier approach but it looks we don't have much of a choice."

Leia moved into a defensive stance, "Let's take care of them quickly!"

Ludger led the trio, engaging the soldiers. They had to do this quick before reinforcements arrived.

'_Jude… Milla… wait for me!'_ Ludger thought as he slashed the nearest guard's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla managed to enter the central plaza of Sharilton without any incident. The guards were not very alert, much to their luck. It took them a while before they spotted Rowen and Driselle, who was waiting close to the entrance of Sharil manor. However they noted that Rowen and Driselle were paying attention at something else.

Just in front of Sharil's manor, there was a carriage. Jude and Milla could not see who was inside it, but with the number of guards surrounding the carriage, no doubt it was someone important. The carriage was just leaving and Jude noted that Rowen seemed relieved that the carriage left. The two approached Driselle and Rowen once the carriage was gone.

Driselle was the one to see them, immediately cheering up, "Oh we've been waiting for you. Come, I'll introduce you to my brother."

Driselle grabbed Milla's wrist, excitedly pulling her to the manor. Jude was left with Rowen, who motioned for Jude to follow him.

"So this is Driselle's manor?" Jude asked, hoping to start small talk, "It's… really impressive."

Rowen nodded with a gentle smile, "Indeed. She is the sister of Lord Cline after all, the Governor of Sharilton."

"Governor? Really? Oh wow…" Jude was genuinely surprised, "So the one in the carriage earlier must have been an important guest huh?"

Rowen then grew deathly silent. When Jude thought he had stepped into taboo matters, Rowen spoke, "That is… one way to put it. In any case do not worry, it does not concern you." Rowen then spotted his master, "Ah there is Lord Cline. He is the brother of Lady Driselle."

Jude followed where Rowen was staring at and he saw a young man, not much older than his own age, approaching the party. He definitely shared similarity traits with his sister. His hair style and color was almost like Driselle's, although the length was definitely shorter. He wore a simple, yet well-designed white shirt with a blue short coat dressed over it. The only difference was their eye color, with Driselle a bright green color while Cline was a bluish-gray color.

When Driselle spotted her brother, she ran up to him with Milla in tow, "Brother! I've brought friends over for tea. This is Milla."

Cline extended his hand for Milla to shake, which she did so after some awkward moments. She was not yet accustomed to human interactions after all, "Ah, so you're the friends she mentioned that helped her purchase the cheap dishware." He then teased, "Not that it was cheap."

Driselle playfully nudged her brother, "Hey, it really was cheap!" When Jude and Rowen finally reached them, she introduced Jude, "And this is Jude, a friend of Milla's."

Cline and Jude shook hands before Cline formally introduced himself, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Cline Sharil, Driselle's older brother as you have no doubt guessed."

Rowen cleared his throat and added in, "Despite his age, Lord Cline is the Governor of Sharilton."

Since Jude was already informed of this briefly by Rowen, he hid his surprise. Milla did not react much as well.

"Please, come in." Cline said, "We can continue our conversation inside."

Jude and Milla accepted the invitation, following Cline and Driselle inside the large mansion. Indeed the mansion was beautifully decorated, with expensive furniture and impressive paintings hanging on the walls.

Jude and Milla were sitting at the living room, sharing a couch while Cline and Driselle sat opposite of them. Rowen excused himself, stating he would bring them all their tea and snacks. So for the next hour, they all exchanged pleasantries, telling stories about themselves or their adventures in the past. Rowen appeared every now and then, dropping a smart comment regarding whatever topic they were conversing before disappearing to his duties.

"So you've even crossed the seas?" Driselle asked with excitement, "Oh that must have been exciting! I've never even seen the sea before! So, what was it like?"

Milla was the one to answer, "The Sea… is vast and wild, teeming with dangerous creatures. But despite that, the sea also carries a splendid mirror of peace."

Driselle was in awe, "Oh how I'd love to experience that…"

Cline lightly laughed, "Perhaps one day you'll get to do just that with your new friends." Cline then turned to Milla and Jude, "I'm glad my sister has made some excellent friends. Ever since becoming Governor, it is hard for Driselle to find friends who'd treat her normally. They all now speak to her with respect and she misses just being… well, normal."

"I can understand how she feels." Milla expressed her thoughts, "To have others interact with you normally… is truly an invigorating experience."

Cline nodded with a laugh before he spotted Rowen approaching them once more with a serious expression on him. Cline nodded in understanding. It was time to act. He gave the signal, which Rowen then signaled at the others to commence the plan.

Cline then interrupted his sister's conversation, "Driselle, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is a matter I need to discuss with your friends."

Before Driselle could ask her brother what he meant, the personal guards of the manor all stormed into the living room, blocking any chance to escape. Milla and Jude got up from their seat, Milla drawing her sword and Jude with his fists prepped. But the guards did not move in to attack, causing Jude to hesitate. Milla however, had a fierce look in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Milla demanded, her eyes fixed on Cline and then at Rowen.

Cline crossed his arms on his chest, "I am only doing this to protect the interest of Sharilton. And of course for the safety of my sister."

"W-what are you talking about? We aren't a danger to your sister." Jude said, confused. Driselle was also confused by now.

Rowen moved and now stood next to Cline, his master, "Jude, Milla… honestly I wish to believe the two of you. I can see from your words and action, you mean no harm. However, we have discovered something about the two of you that has caught our attention."

Cline nodded and continued, "I'd like you to explain _this_. As a matter of fact, I'm very interested in what you have to say. Your words might change my perception on you two."

"Explain what?" Jude and Milla asked.

A guard handed three sheets of paper to Rowen, who in turn placed the three sheets of paper on the table where the tea and snacks were. Jude and Milla now knew that they were referring to. On the table were the three wanted posters of themselves, with the third one being Ludger. They were still the same horribly drawn out ones though.

"Whenever you're ready, do explain what this is all about." Rowen said.

Cline was not done though, tapping on the third wanted poster, "And where is your missing companion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin wiped the sweat from his brow, "Man I'm exhausted… those guys were persistent."

"Well at least that's the last of them." Leia said optimistically, "Now all we need to do… is get to… Sharilton!"

"Hopefully that's the last of them." Alvin remarked, "These guys were dead-set on stopping us." Alvin then asked Ludger, "Man, what'd you and Jude do to piss off the Rashugal army?"

Ludger sighed, "I'll explain once we meet up with Jude and Milla. Right now we need to hurry!"

"Fair enough."

The trio continued their run through the Sapstrath Highroad. Their fight with the soldiers at the checkpoint was exhausting indeed, only because they managed to summon reinforcements. Hopefully, none would give chase. That was the last thing they needed. Ludger could have transformed into his Chromatus ability when fighting the soldiers, but he wanted to only use it when he needed to.

As they continued their run, Ludger tried to think hard of what their next move was. He thought back to conversations with everyone in the original timeline, his time in fractured dimensions. He searched for hints that could tell him what happened in this particular time. Obviously Sharilton must be where Jude met Rowen for the first time. But what else? Was he missing anything? There _had_ to be something! But nothing was coming up. Ludger hated this.

While the three were moving towards Sharilton, none of them took notice of a great wyvern flying above them. The human riding the wyvern, Ivar, finally found his target.

"Finally found you criminal!" Ivar said, "I'll defeat you here and now! Then Lady Milla will definitely realize that I'm the rightful companion!"

With that, Ivar leaped from the wyvern and drew out his daggers. To gain the approval of his Lady Milla, defeating Ludger would be his objective now!

**CHAPTER END**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new chapter for this story. I admit, this chapter might contain some errors in terms of grammatical or phrases. Let me know if you find any so that I can re-work it. Don't get me wrong, I've already read through this, but there might still be some errors that I've missed. Thanks! Now let's get to responding to you awesome reviews!**

**Drake93: Good! I always like to make sure the characters I write stay in character. Well, making Ivar annoying wasn't too hard though, lol**

**Grayjack72: Well this is Ivar we're talking about. You know he never learns XD Heck, after losing to Ludger and the party so much in ToX2, I'm surprised he still tried to stop them with Rideaux**

**TheAnime4Fan: Oh... haha sorry for misunderstanding, hehe.**  
><strong>Lol, he always been a burden in ToX :P<strong>  
><strong>Hahaha, yeah I guess they got used to looking at ugly pictures from the wanted posters<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you like the last chapter and the story!<strong>

**F-ckthesystem125: Hehe, indeed. Well Ivar has always been a persistent little bugger. And as for Efreet, I wanted to give him character, hehe.**  
><strong>Oh... alright, I've edited that bit about the frost field. Thanks for letting me know!<strong>

**mega1987: Hahaha, Ivar always been that annoying little guy . but that's his character flaw, so I'm fine with it.**

**Rune: Yup! After all, I felt that while he did not show much rivalry to Ludger in ToX2, I still feel he was envious in a sense. But that's what I felt anyway. Hehe, yeah he has that annoyance about him, so I tried to keep him in character. Oh... I still haven't completed my Milla playthrough yet, hopefully I'll get to that soon.**  
><strong>Hmm... honestly, I have not thought too much on the issue of Lilium orb and Allium orb. Perhaps I'll answer how they deal with this in a future chapter! Thanks for bringing this up.<strong>  
><strong>Haha, thanks for your concern. Honestly I'm still pumped up with this story. I can't really force myself to be away from it. The only issue I'm worried about is if my writing gets worse the more I progress. It's happened to me before. So if you find my plot or writing starts to get worse, let me know! It will really help. That way, I know I need to stop for a while and gather my thoughts.<strong>

**Aldehar: Oh wow... I'm surprised really! Where you from? Well think that's too personal, so maybe you can just tell me which continent you're from, haha. But yeah, I didn't know some areas would not have ToL or ToA (since I think ToA is really popular).**  
><strong>Yes, I've heard that when Milla 'died', that was when the Great Spirits had a lot of interaction. Sadly I've not progressed through Milla's PoV yet. Been busy with other stuff.<strong>  
><strong>Bahaha, well Ivar is a really persistent fellow. And well, Milla being Milla, she just didn't understand the meaning of her words since she's not used to human customs. She probably thought that was sufficient enough for an explanation. Hmm... Perhaps she got used to the Great Spirits bickering, hehe. Once she gets back her Great Spirits, I can't wait to have them interacting more (but that's going to be very, very far ahead).<strong>  
><strong>Oh honestly I forgot about Alvin's comment on the wanted posters. I just recall about a skit where they mentioned the wanted posters were... well, wrongly drawn, lol. And yes, Ludger's poster is like the ToX2 XD<strong>  
><strong>Hmm... I don't recall much about that after battle quote. Well to be honest, I felt ToX2 had much more funny or memorable after-battle quotes (Although I might be biased since I enjoyed ToX2 more).<strong>  
><strong>HOHO! I'm so glad you pointed out what I'm going to do with Cline. Indeed, Ludger definitely has never seen him before (even in fractured dimensions he never saw him), so it will be an interesting... moment when they meet (which isn't too far). And yes I agree with you, Ivar is actualyl strong in his own right. Unfortunately, he just tends to mess with people stronger than him, lol.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks mate! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! And I hope you'll still enjoy this story!<strong>

**GraveBreaker: Well to be fair, in this story Ludger barely had enough time to fight Ivar back at Milla's shrine, but I get what you mean, hehe. Besides if Ludger transformed to his Chromatus form, well... honestly I don't think anyone in the ToX cast can take him on 1v1 (aside from Milla with her 4 Spirits or Muzet. Gaius maybe, although that depends).**  
><strong>Oh thanks for pointing out my error. I've already fixed it :)<strong>

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Well technically in this story, Ludger never really kicked Ivar's ass. He did in the original timeline, but I get what you mean, haha. And I've already checked out your friend's story! A very interesting idea. I've reviewed and will be looking forward to his/her future chapters.**

**Spiral Hearts: Haha, while I do find him annoying, I don't hate him. Ivar still has a role to play in ToX... that's just how his character is XD**  
><strong>Happy that you're liking this story so far :D<strong>

**Guest: I'm doing the best I can T_T it really takes a lot of work to come up with chapter after chapter while writing 2 stories. BUT I will do my best to please you :D**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Haha, well I'm just trying to keep Ivar in character. He's really persistent after all. Oh, what anime? :P**  
><strong>Oh the wanted posters being ugly were in every tales games? Which ones? hahaha! I don't recall them in ToA (although I haven't played that in years so I probably forgot). And yes, Ludger's poster is just like the one in ToX2<strong>  
><strong>Haha I plan to increase the interactions of the Great Spirits to give them more character (Can't wait when Milla finally gets all her Great Spirits back, although that is very far off).<strong>  
><strong>And thanks for pointing out my mistakes! I've already fixed them :)<strong>

**Nameless Knight: Indeed :**

**Female Itachi: Ahaha, I noticed. Well I'm glad that you're still following this story though, but always glad to hear the thoughts of what my readers think about the new chapters :)**  
><strong>Indeed, Elize's introduction... will be interesting to say the least, but that's still a little ways off.<strong>  
><strong>Glad you liked Efreet's little rant and I plan to increase the interactions of the Great Spirits to give them more character (Can't wait when Milla finally gets all her Great Spirits back, although that is very far off).<strong>  
><strong>Haha, oh trust me... they will return to Leronde, but whether in a whole group... that will have to wait and see. And Derrick will have some... vital information regarding Ludger.<strong>  
><strong>Oh? That's a surprise. Well you'll find out what happened soon about the fight.<strong>  
><strong>Aww thanks! I'm glad you like this story so far!<strong>

**Eran: yes, they are almost together! Haha, indeed they have many tales to tell when they meet up again.  
>Well Ivar always have been meddlesome :P but that's what makes him a unique character.<strong>

**Well that's it for reviews! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts! Now then, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 12: THE DUEL & NEXT STEPS**

"I have you now criminal!" A voice cried from above.

Ludger, Alvin and Leia were walking at a moderate pace on the Sapstrath Highroad when suddenly they heard an unknown voice. All three looked up and found a young man just above Ludger with dual daggers drawn out. Ludger managed to somehow quickly draw out his dual blades at the nick of time, blocking the unknown person's daggers aimed at Ludger's throat. Alvin also reacted with instinct, revealing his gun and shooting the unknown assailant. The young man's daggers were still locked with Ludger's blades used Ludger as a wall, jumping away by kicking Ludger, avoiding Alvin's shots.

Ivar landed a short distance away with a confident smirk, pointing at Ludger, "Looks like you're on your way to attack Lady Milla! But unfortunately for you, I, the personal handmaid of Lady Milla, am here to stop you!"

"Ivar?!" Ludger exclaimed in surprise.

Alvin sized Ivar up and then nudged Ludger, "You know this guy?"

Ludger nodded, although a little wary, "Yeah… sort… he can be quite a handful."

Leia stared at Ivar, not sure what to make of him, "So err… should we fight him?"

"I see that you've now got two others to help you, criminal!" Ivar accused, pointing at Alvin and then at Leia, "But I'll stop all three of you here, for Lady Milla's sake!"

Ludger sighed, "I already told you before, I'm not going to hurt Milla. And we've already fought once before, you don't stand a chance against me. You're wasting your time."

Ivar grew furious at the insult, "How dare you mock me?! I'll have you know that I went easy on you the last time! And besides, Lady Milla was present so her safety was her top priority at the time so I couldn't give it my all!"

Ludger could only scratch the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Alvin could see Ivar was not letting them go and said to Ludger and Leia, "It looks like we'll have to beat some sense into him . From what he's been saying, he isn't letting us go."

Ivar smirked in confidence however, "But don't think I came unprepared though! I knew your two friends are gonna be trouble even for me, so I brought a friend of my own!"

Ivar snapped his fingers, causing Ludger and the rest to be on alert. At first nothing happened for a while, the two opposing forces staring at one another. Then a sharp whistle came from the skies, a great beast with wings descended before landing next to Ivar, releasing a high pitch screech to deter its master's enemies.

Alvin whistled at the sight of the wyvern, "Well… this will complicate things. Looks like he got a wyvern to help."

"Let's take it down together quick." Leia suggested, "Then we can take care of that guy."

"Glad we're on the same page then." Alvin replied, "Luger, let's take care of that winged monster first!"

Ludger nodded and the three charged towards the wyvern with their weapons drawn. Ivar however had other plans. The wyvern seems to have understood its master's intention, suddenly flying once more and swooping down on the three, opening its mouth and revealing razor teeth. This forced the trio to break apart, all of them rolling to the side, avoiding the wyvern's sharp teeth. With the group separated, Ivar quickly took the opportunity and engaged Ludger, since Alvin and Leia were now occupied with dealing the wyvern.

"I'll defeat you this time!" Ivar claimed, his dual daggers meeting Ludger's dual blades, "And once I do, Lady Milla will know that I can serve her better than that outsider!"

Ludger parried one of Ivar's attacks before returning one of his own, "Ivar, stop this! I told you, we don't have to do this!"

"Silence! I won't have your lies cost Lady Milla her life!"

Ludger growled in anger and decided to go serious. There was no talking sense with Ivar when he was riled up.

As for Alvin and Leia, they were having trouble dealing with the wyvern. Despite its size, the wyvern was surprisingly agile, dodging Alvin's bullets with apparent ease. The wyvern's attack pattern however was repetitive. It always stayed in the air and attacked by diving, trying to either get a bite on the pair or hit them with its massive, swinging tail. So far Alvin and Leia were unable to land a proper counter-attack since after it made its dive, it would return to the air.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Alvin said, shooting at the wyvern in the air but all of his bullets missed.

"You got any ideas?" Leia asked with a frustrated tone.

"Well ignoring the wyvern is definitely out." Alvin was calm considering the situation, "Hmm… I'm guessing you're confident with that staff, right?"

Leia looked at the staff she was holding and moved into a dramatic pose, "You kidding? My mom trained me with this since I was a little girl. Why?"

Alvin looked at the wyvern circling above them, "Good. You see, my gun here and sword doesn't really pack too much of a punch to get the wyvern in one hit. Your staff on the other hand…"

Leia blinked once as she could see where Alvin was going with this, "Wait… you're planning to knock the wyvern out with _one_ hit?!"

Alvin grinned with delight, "Hey, you catch on pretty quick!" The wyvern released another shriek and prepared for another dive, "Well looks like the guy's getting lonely. Alright, I'll bait it out and when you see an opening, hit it as hard as you can!"

"Wait, Alvin-" Leia started to protest but the wyvern began its descent.

Alvin started running, shooting at the wyvern to draw its attention, "I'm counting on you!" Alvin shouted to Leia.

The wyvern dodged all of Alvin's bullets before it swooped down with its fangs revealed. Alvin stopped shooting and drew out his sword, blocking the fangs. However the wyvern's applied a large force, breaking Alvin's guard and pushed the mercenary off his feet. Alvin grunted in pain as he crashed on his back and the wyvern also landed on the ground, ready to finish the mercenary. Alvin was still on his back and moved backwards with each step the wyvern took. Then his back hit a tree, thus cutting off his escape route. The wyvern finally reached Alvin and went in for the kill.

"_Swallow Flight!"_

From behind the wyvern, Leia swung her staff upwards with tremendous force. Normally the force would knock most monsters into the air, but the wyvern was too powerful. However Leia continued on her arte, still in the air and swinging her staff with vigor. Each strike almost looked like it burnt the wyvern, leaving a trail of burns in the air and the staff glowing red for a second. The wyvern shrieked in pain with each of Leia's strike and once she was high in the air, she performed her second move. "_Soaring Blast!" _Leia swung her staff downward now, smashing her weapon directly on the wyvern's skull, the impact so powerful that a yellow wave-like blast was produced. The wyvern was badly injured and quickly retreated, flying back into the air.

Leia offered her hand, pulling Alvin up, "Let's not do that again. You could have died!"

The suave mercenary laughed it off, "Oh, that's nothing. Putting my life on the line is almost part of my job really." The mercenary joked, but Leia was still upset. The wyvern was still flying above them and Alvin got ready, "Looks like we didn't hurt the wyvern enough, but at least we scared it off. Leia, get ready. We're going to hit it harder this time."

Leia nodded, "Right!"

While Alvin and Leia fought off the injured wyvern, Ludger and Ivar were locked in their dual for some time. The two were almost evenly matched, unable to gain the advantage over the other. However Ludger did have the slight edge due to his multiple weapons, constantly switching between the sledgehammer and his dual pistols. It frustrated Ivar to no end, simply because every time he adjusted to Ludger's fighting style with the weapon, Ludger would switch to another.

Ludger was currently on his dual pistols, releasing shots after shots. Ivar managed to dodge as well as block the bullets with his blade, sprinting towards Ludger. Once Ivar was close, he lunged forward with both his dual daggers, only for Ludger to roll to his left and continue shooting, one of the bullets grazing Ivar's forearm. The scratch merely infuriated Ivar.

"Damn it! Stop running around!" Ivar screamed in frustration.

Ludger switched back to his dual blades, "Ivar, just stop and listen!"

Instead Ivar released a battle cry. Ludger blocked Ivar's attacks while trying to process why Ivar was so stubborn. In the original timeline, Ludger remembered how although Ivar was annoying, he at least knew when to admit defeat. The Ivar of this timeline however was stubborn, not wanting to admit defeat. While it was true that their fight had been on par, Ludger still had his Chromatus transformation. Transforming into the Chromatus would easily defeat Ivar but Ludger wanted to try reason with Milla's handmaid. Because even though he was a handful, he was still a valuable ally.

"Fine! If you're not going to listen, I'll force you to!" Ludger affirmed, finally turning serious.

Ivar charged in once more, "Even if you claim to not be after Lady Milla's life, this is unacceptable! I am the personal handmaid of Lady Milla! Only I, Ivar, am suited to assist Lady Milla!"

"Didn't Milla tell you to guard the village before she left for Fennmont?!" Ludger reminded as the two exchanged blows, their blades clashing.

"Until I know Lady Milla is in safe hands, I cannot protect Nia Khera!" Ivar finally gave his reason, "Until I see that you… or that 'outsider' is considered safe, only then I shall return to the village!" Ivar then leaped away, their duel coming to a short pause, "That's why I'll defeat you! To prove to Lady Milla that you're a criminal! To show Lady Milla that only I can protect her!"

Ludger had to admit, while Ivar's reasoning did not make sense to him, he could tell Ivar was only doing this out of obligation. No, Ludger could sense something more than that. His words and heart carried more than that. It was almost personal. While Ludger could not grasp what it was, he could sense Ivar's desire to be with Lady Milla was not just because he was the handmaid.

Ludger moved into a defensive stance, "Alright Ivar… if you're so persistent, I'll test your resolve!"

As Ivar charged towards him, Ludger found this scene nostalgic. It was almost like the scene with his big brother at Marksburg.

"_Let me be your be your big brother one more time." Julius said, drawing his dual blades, "This time… the test is real!"_

Now Ludger was the one to test Ivar's will. Ivar reached Ludger and quickly started releasing a fury of attacks, thrusting and swinging his daggers everywhere. Ludger blocked each of the attacks with difficulty, amazed that Ivar in this dimension was much more skilled. Ivar's attacks were quicker and his grip was strong, allowing his attacks to be stronger. Ludger's guard was slowly becoming undone and Ivar, thinking he had won, was his biggest mistake.

Ivar thought he saw an opening, moving and thrusting his right dagger forward. However Ludger anticipated that move. No, it was more like he baited it. Once he saw Ivar attack, Ludger side-stepped at the very last moment, and delivered a light knock on the back of Ivar's head. Ivar lost his footing and fell face-first on the grass, even dropping his daggers. When Ivar turned around, he found he was staring directly at Ludger's blade in front of him, just inches from his neck.

The two stared at one another, not saying a word. Finally Ludger spoke first, "Now will you return to Nia Khera?"

"What? You… you're not going to kill me?" Ivar asked, confused.

Ludger sighed, "I already told you, I didn't want to fight. I'm not an enemy to Milla either." Ludger then backed away, allowing Ivar to get up.

Ivar picked up his dual daggers and returned them to its sheath. After a while, he finally said, "Fine… I'll return to Nia Khera. Lady Milla did say she'll deal with you when she sees you." Ivar then pointed at Ludger, "But don't think this is over, you hear me?! This is far from over! The only thing I've agreed from this loss is that you're really not after Lady Mill's life! But even then, I don't agree that you… or that 'outsider' is accompanying Lady Milla! We'll settle this again!"

And with that, Ivar blew a sharp whistle, catching the attention of his wyvern. Alvin and Leia were still fighting with it when the wyvern stopped attacking and flew to Ivar. The personal handmaid of Milla jumped up as the wyvern flew above him, sitting on top of the wyvern. "Just remember, we're not done yet!" Ivar reminded, "And I'll know if you're a threat to Lady Milla! Because if you are, I'll be at her side protecting her! And-"

Before Ivar could say anymore, the wyvern suddenly flew off, catching Ivar by surprise and almost falling off. It was almost as if the wyvern itself was sick of Ivar's ramblings. Ivar was crying out in panic as he tried to balance himself on the wyvern. Ludger did not know if Ivar fall off or not as the wyvern disappeared from sight.

Alvin and Leia watched the wyvern fly off, the battle now finally over. Leia released a breath of relief, feeling exhaustion overwhelm her. The wyvern was a pain after all, sharing the same tenacity as its master. The two regrouped with Ludger.

Alvin ran his hand through his hair, "Well… that's a weird character we just met. Came and left, just like that. Who is he?"

"A… friend…?" Ludger replied with uncertainty, "He's… just hard to deal with."

Leia agreed, "That's for sure. Hopefully nothing else interrupts our way to Sharilton."

Ludger and Alvin had to agree. There had been too many interruptions already. The trio resumed their journey to Sharilton, trying to avoid any needless battles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cline Sharil waited patiently as the two fugitives from the wanted posters gathered their thoughts. Surprisingly Milla seemed composed throughout the ordeal, with Jude the only one a little nervous. Cline was not sure whether the woman was simply devoid of emotion or confident.

"This… this is all a misunderstanding!" Jude finally exclaimed, "We aren't criminals!"

Driselle supported that, "Jude's right brother. Milla and Jude can't possibly be-"

"I never stated they were." Cline said calmly, interrupting his sister, "I did ask for an explanation. As a matter of fact, I believe they are innocent."

"If you think we're innocent, then what do you want?" Milla demanded.

"These wanted posters simply claim you as fugitives, that you are the ones that infiltrated the Laforte Research Center at Fennmont." Cline started, looking through the three wanted posters, "However I believe there is more to that. You see, Rashugal has undergone dramatic changes, ever since Nachtigal acceded to the throne. Even those of us in the Six Ruling Houses are not told of his activities." Cline grew depressed as he told them this, "I believe that whatever you two… and your missing companion saw at the lab… is related to what Nachtigal asked of me. That is why… I want you to tell me what you saw at the laboratory."

"What did Nachtigal ask you to do?" Milla questioned.

Cline was hesitant at this. However the look on Milla's eyes told him to trust her, "He… asked that I enlist the people of Sharilton into his army. No, it was more like an order."

"He did?" Jude said in disbelief.

Cline glared at Jude and then at Milla, "Now please… tell me what you found at the laboratory."

Milla and Jude turned to look at one another before Jude finally nodded and said, "They… they are possibly holding people captive and using them to drain their mana to develop some kind of… weapon."

Cline was greatly disturbed upon this revelation, "You mean… human experimentation?!" Both Jude and Milla gave a nod. "I… I can hardly believe this but… all the pieces fit. So that is why Nachtigal asked for people. He plans to use them as nothing more but as a mana source?" Cline shook his head in disbelief, "I cannot agree to this. The King should be protecting his people, not using them to fuel his ambitions!"

"So what are you going to do with us?" Milla questioned.

"I'll dismiss these wanted posters." Cline then turned to his butler, "Rowen, send out the order. These wanted posters are to be removed from Sharilton and are free in Sharilton."

Rowen bowed, "As you wish." Rowen then gave a smile to Milla and Jude before he went away.

Cline got up from his seat, "I cannot thank you enough for telling me everything. I knew something was amiss with the King, but I never thought he'd actually use the lives of the people!" Cline thought for a moment before he said, "I believe you all have your own objectives, so know that you are free to stay or leave the city whenever you wish. I'm sure the guards won't be trouble to you any longer."

"I thank you for your hospitality," Milla replied, "But we cannot waste any more time. We shall depart from Sharilton as soon as we are able."

"I see… I wish you good luck then." Cline was about to leave when he remembered something, "Speaking of which, I almost forgot. Where is your missing companion? The wanted poster clearly had three of you."

Jude was the one to answer, "We… got separated on the way to the Sapstrath seahaven. We were attacked but… I think he's alright."

Cline nodded and gave a warm, comforting smile, "I'm sure he's safe. Well then Jude, Milla. I have matters to attend to. I hope I'll see you all again."

"Thank you, Lord Cline." Jude responded.

Cline gave a smile and left the living room. The only thing that occupied his mind right now was the fact that Nachtigal actually approached him to _use_ his people. '_How dare he?!'_ Cline thought with anger. He also had a feeling in his gut that Nachtigal was not asking for his permission. No doubt, Nachtigal had already taken some of his people. So for now, he needed the assistance of someone to help him in his task.

At the living room, only Milla, Jude and Driselle were left alone. On the table between them, there were still the snacks and biscuits along with their tea. Milla got up from her seat and turned to Jude, "We should leave soon as well. We cannot-"

"Wait!" Driselle interjected suddenly, surprising both Jude and Milla, "I… I understand that you all have to something important to do. But before you leave, perhaps you'd like to at least finish your tea?" When Milla said nothing, she added, "Besides… I might not see you all for a long time. Just at least… can I finish this tea with my new friends? Please?"

For the first time, Milla felt a sense of… guilt. She was not familiar with experiencing such an emotion. It made her uncomfortable because it deterred her from her mission. Also, the look on Driselle's face made it harder for her. Even despite her heart and mind always prioritizing the mission, it was really difficult to reject the girl. But in the end, Milla found her conviction.

Milla fixed her gaze on Driselle, "Driselle… we…"

"…We'd love to stay and finish our tea." Jude said suddenly, taking one of the tea cups and sipping the tea, "Oh, the tea's a little cold."

"Jude!" Milla admonished.

"Milla, I know you said we don't have a lot of time." Jude said softly, "But… I think there's nothing wrong with this. We've been on the move for quite a while and after Sharilton, there won't be any places to rest."

Milla said nothing, simply standing there. And after a long while, she finally took the cup of tea and sipped it. Driselle was brimming with delight and somehow, Milla smiled back. Indeed, it was nice to share moments like this. And even more surprising to Milla, the two Great Spirits did not complain. Normally they would insist she focused on her mission but now, they were quiet. Milla took another sip of her tea, enjoying it despite it being cold.

XXX

Cline Sharil continued walking through the streets of Sharilton with two guards at his side. Although he insisted that he was fine on his own, the guards would not take no for an answer. It was not just them wanting to do their jobs. It was because they respected Cline so much that they wanted no harm to befall him. Even though he was a young leader, he was well-liked by the people and earned all of their trust and support. To Cline, this was what being a leader all was about. What Nachtigal was doing with Rashugal was a crime to the crown itself.

The people of Sharilton all greeted Cline whenever they saw him, some even actually offering him with food, merchants presenting discounts. It just showed how loved he was. After a while, Cline finally found the person he was looking for at the central plaza, speaking with the commander of the guards. Cline waited patiently until the man was done.

The commander understood and saluted Rowen before he ran off, delivering orders. Rowen decided to return to the manor, but when he turned around, imagine his surprise when he saw his master. "Lord Cline! What brings you here?"

"Rowen… I believe Nachtigal has already made his move." Cline began.

Rowen nodded almost immediately, "You are correct. I spoke with the commander, telling him to order his guards to ignore the wanted posters, and he told me of something else. Apparently some local citizens have already been reported missing."

Cline cursed at that, "I knew he'd made his move."

"The commander also reported that his guards have seen Rashugal soldiers in Bermia Gorge." Rowen started stroking his beard, "The possibility of finding the kidnapped people in Bermia Gorge is extremely high." Rowen then clasped his hands behind his back, "Lord Cline, allow me to investigate the matter at Bermia Gorge."

"No Rowen." Cline argued, "I'm going with you. I will not just sit idly by while my people's lives are at stake!"

"Lord Cline, please reconsider." Rowen said, trying to bring reason. He knew Cline became very passionate when it came to the safety of his people, "If Nachtigal soldiers are involved, it is likely that it will result in a fight. Stay at the manor while I go and study the situation."

"You're not changing my mind Rowen." Cline stated firmly, "I'll go on my own if I have to but I'm definitely not going to just stay here. I have to see for myself!"

Rowen could tell there was no way to convince his master now. Honestly he had no fear of dealing with Nachtigal soldiers on his own, but if Cline was with him, then that made the situation much more difficult. In the end, it was better for him to be at his master's side then without.

"Very well, Lord Cline." Rowen conceded, "We shall depart immediately then. However before we leave, let me speak with the commander rather quickly."

The commander of the Sharilton guards had returned to his post and Rowen quickly spoke with him. The two exchanged some words, a look on disbelief evident on the commander. Rowen however seemed firm throughout the exchange, and although Cline had no idea what they talked about, it was probably related to their mission. Rowen had always been rather careful.

Rowen then approached his master with his arms clasped behind his back, "Now then… shall we?"

Cline nodded, "Let's go. I want to see firsthand what those Nachtigal troops are up to at the gorge."

Rowen did not know the answer to that, but knowing the King, it was not going to be pleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla had spent almost an hour with Driselle at her manor before the pair decided they had spent enough time there. Driselle was sad, but she understood. She saw them off at her doorstep.

"I wish you all good luck then." Driselle said with a smile, "And I hope you'll come back to see me when you're done."

Jude nodded, "We will Driselle. Don't worry about us."

"Indeed." Milla affirmed, "We shall not fail in our mission." And then much to her own shock, she added in, "And… I'll come to see you whenever I have some spare time during my duties."

"_Lord Maxwell!" _Both Efreet and Sylph were shocked by this.

Driselle was glad to hear that, grabbing the palm of both of her hands, "That's a promise, alright? And friends don't break promises!"

Milla stared at where their hands are joined then gave a relaxed nod, "I never break my promises, Driselle. Now, we must go."

Driselle understood and released Milla. Jude and Milla walked away, with Driselle waving at the pair's back from her doorway. Once the two were at the gate's manor, Driselle closed the door, alone once more in the manor. She also had her own duties to fulfill now as the sister of the Governor of Sharilton.

The Lord of Spirits then turned to Jude, "So how do we get to Fennmont from here Jude?"

Jude thought about it, "Let's see… Fennmont's to the west… and to get there…"

While Jude and Milla discussed and planned which road to take, they were not aware that at the entrance of Sharilton, Ludger, Alvin and Leia had finally arrived. Leia was in awe at the sight, not used to the large number of people she was seeing. Leronde and the Sapstrath seahaven were not as populated as this, with merchants all over the place and people filling the streets. In a sense, she definitely carried the obvious symptom of a country bumpkin.

The trio maneuvered through the crowd of people before they finally arrived at the central plaza. There were still a lot of people, but much less than at the entrance. And much to their relief, Alvin took note that there were no wanted posters of Ludger here, so they could relax a little.

"So… how do we find your two friends?" Alvin asked, looking around the plaza.

Ludger thought for a moment before he suggested, "We can try find them at Sharil manor. That's where Rowen should be."

Alvin shrugged, "You're the boss."

Thus, Ludger led the trio through the crowd of people, making their way to Sharil manor. At the meantime, Jude and Milla were still in front of Sharil manor, planning their journey to Fennmont. Finally, after a short separation, they were going to be reunited once more, although they did not know it. They were all so close, and yet at the same time, so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the legendary Land of Canaan, the Great Spirit of time Chronos was concerned for his friend, the Great Spirit of the void, Origin. For days now, Origin had been channeling mana without rest, insisting that he still had to 'fulfill Ludger's wish'. Chronos had no idea what Origin meant though. To his knowledge, Origin had already done everything.

'_So what else is there to fulfill?' _Chronos thought with anger, '_That blasted human already got his wish! Is there anything else to add?'_

Then much to Chronos's relief, Origin finally stopped channeling mana, finishing the ritual. Origin turned around with a smile on his face.

"With this, I have completed the requirements of Ludger's wish." Origin finalized, floating towards the great chamber he resided in. On the chamber, the number '961, 302' was seen.

"What do you mean?" Chronos questioned, "I thought you've already fulfilled the human's wish by reversing time?!"

Chronos shook his head, "No… that was simply the first part of his wish. However constructing his second wish was much more difficult and took me a long while before I could finally recreate the mana for that specific being. But I've finally completed that task. Ludger' wish is now fulfilled."

Chronos stared at his friend, confused, "Recreate mana? Specific being? What do you mean?"

Origin laughed lightly, finally entering the chamber and turned around. As the great doors of his chamber started closing, he said his final words to Chronos, "You'll see soon enough… what I have done to complete Ludger's wish. Then you'll understand."

Then, the great chambers finally shut, sealed forever until another Kresnik descendant could step into the Land of Canaan. That, or when humanity fails Origin's trial. Until then, Chronos would watch over everything and guard the Land of Canaan from those unworthy to enter. This was his duty.

Chronos then cast his eyes on the prime dimension, wondering what Origin had done, "What has he done… to complete that human's wish?"

For now, Chronos had no idea what it was. But he would be keeping a sharp eye on the world of Rieze Maxia now. He had to admit, he was curious as to what Origin had done. And while Chronos did not know it, Origin had purposely given him vague answers. He enjoyed seeing Chronos experiencing human emotions.

**CHAPTER END**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new update for this story. I apologize that this chapter is quite a long one (for me anyway) so I hope it's not too much. Unless you enjoy reading long chapters then well... anyways, that's all I had to say. Time to respond to you lovely reviewers!**

**ydshahid: Hehe, well I'm glad you liked the little bit of friendship between the two primordial spirits.**  
><strong>As for the assassination attempt, no. Nothing of that sort happens in this story... yet!<strong>

**mega1987: Well... all I'll say is... you got ONE of them right. But I wonder which one? :P**

**Silius1: Haha, I hope I didn't make it too obvious. For now, all you have is guesses, although you probably might have an idea as to who it is.**

**Grayjack72: Oh yeah, thanks for pointing that out. I'lve already fixed that little bit of error in the previous chapter**  
><strong>Haha, thanks for your support! It really means a lot. And yes, Ivar's character is almost too easy to replicate XD<strong>

**TheAnime4Fan: Well Ivar's gone for now, but he's like a cockroach. He'll make his return sooner or later, huehue**  
><strong>Ah yes, thanks for pointing out that little mistake. I've already corrected it on the previous chapter<strong>  
><strong>Hmm... Elle... I wonder if it's Elle that Origin is talking about... or maybe it's not :O<strong>

**CansIHasYaoi: Wow, you give me too much credit, haha! I mean, I'm really happy but I don't think I'm that good of a writer, lolol. But if it managed to excite you, then I'm glad I managed to do so, hehe.**  
><strong>As for whether I'm killing Cline off... well I can't tell. All I can say is that this chapter hints on whether Cline will die or not.<strong>  
><strong>Lol, you really love the little bit of Chronos and Origin eh? Hehe, unfortunately I don't think there will be much of Origin now since he's back into his... container thing.<strong>  
><strong>OH! Give me a PM or something once you're done with your fanart. I'd love to see it :D<strong>

**Spiral Hearts: Mhm, will everyone unite in this chapter? Well you'll find out soon.**  
><strong>Hahaha, excellent point. Gaius's appearence is a little ways off, but not too far ahead. Muzet would probably be one of the latest recruitments but yes, Ludger's reaction to these two will be... interesting to write<strong>

**Aldehar: Haha, I did take a one day break but I just couldn't stop thinking on writing this story :P**  
><strong>Oh, I wasn't underestimating you! I apologize if I offended you :( I'm just surprised you guys don't have the PS2 version of the game when ToA was released, haha. And the Ivar bit, yeah I guess as a mini-boss, he <em>had<em> to mess with the main characters. Still sad though. And him being annoying didn't help much XD Mhmm... I guess I'll wait until Hachi-Roku gives me a response regarding the posters lol**  
><strong>Lol, I would say that Ludger just didn't know how to categorize Ivar. I mean, he was sort of helpful in giving Ludger his sledgehammer and dual pistols, lolol. Haha, that bit about Alvin specializing in guards, well... he can't handle everything. He needs help! huehue<strong>  
><strong>Indeed. Out of all the people Ivar chooses to mess with, Ludger is not the easiest, with him changing into different weapons and being the most versatile. Ah, well that litlte bit of flashback is just to draw in the fact that Ludger still thinks of his brother. Ivar charging towards him just reminded Ludger of how he did the same against his brother. And yes, Ivar is more serious in his fights here because he still had a purpose. I felt in ToX2, while he was still powerful, he did not have a true purpose compared to when he was trying to fight for Milla in ToX. Haha, well the last bit about the wyvern throwing Ivar of (or attempted to) was just me trying to highlight that all in all, Ivar is always like a comic-relief. He has his serious moments but well... he's just a guy with bad moments.<strong>  
><strong>Ah yes, that's an excellent point about Rowen, having to serve people who are just so passionate about their people. It means he just have to keep a close eye on them XD<strong>  
><strong>Well if you see closely, his second wish is "with everyone" well... I won't say anything more. Just think of who else Ludger was close to but lost. And the bit about showing the fractured dimensions, there's nothing to it really. It's just to signify that one year before ToX2 took place, Origin's Trial was already at this number. Hmm... basically, this world is still the same prime dimension, but time had been reversed you see... and him being a "new Ludger" was just a special part of Ludger' wish that Origin did so that he could test humanity's heart once again. But I like your theories, makes me think a lot, haha<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry about your long comments, I really enjoy reading them. Really, I do. Ah yes, I never did explain the linking concept, I'll try and do that in future chapter to explain how it works in this story since Ludger's like using an allium orb and the rest are using lilium.<strong>  
><strong>Well I'm just glad you really enjoy my story! I hope you'll continue reading them and giving me your thoughts!<strong>

**Demons Anarchy of Pride: Indeed, there are a lot of changes now from the game while still maintaining the plot. Thanks! Your praise means a lot, considering you're an established writer yourself. **  
><strong>Hahaha, so you've guessed who the being Origin is speaking of? :)<strong>

**F-ckthesystem125: Lol, don't worry, you'll find out in a fwe chapters what Origin was actually doing. And for Ivar... well, he's just being Ivar really XD Thanks for your support! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Zenzes: No problem! I'm jsut glad you gave this story a chance and it has now caught your attention! I'm just glad to please you wonderful readers.  
>I'm happy to see you like the changes I'm bringing to this story compared to the game. And as for the 'little girl' you mentioned... well, you won't find out if it's her or not for some time. At least a couple more chapters<strong>

**Radomaru: Hehe, in the end, Great Spirits are still bound to certain emotions. No one can completely shut that down, even Maxwell himself. **  
><strong>Haha, Ivar is how he is after all. And well... I guess it's safe to say that he has a problem with both Ludger and Jude? Which makes it interesting since both can really just kick his ass :P<strong>  
><strong>Indeed, Lord Cline is moving to the gorge with Rowen! Major change here since in the game, he actually went on his own and got caught. And I wish to explore abut how in the ToX opening, it depicted Cline wielding a sword so I will explore him having combat experience. :) thanks for mentioning that.<strong>  
><strong>Haha, thanks for your support! And if you read through chapter one again, you'll see what Ludger' second wish was. Then maybe you just might know who Origin had 're-created'.<strong>

**Eran: Lol, Ivar... he really should be more careful of where he is. His wyvern just might throw him off XD  
>Well, you'll find out in this chapter if they meet up or not, haha<strong>  
><strong>Well... if you can't figure out what Origin did, you'll find out very soon. Well not too soon but there will be small hints in certain chapters leading to its revealing. And yes, Origin teasing Chronos was an interesting bit for me to write, haha<strong>

**Well guys, that's it for responding to reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this updated chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

**CHAPTER 13: TO BERMIA GORGE**

Jude finally decided that the only way to get to Fennmont from Sharilton would be through Fort Gandala. All sea routes to Fennmont had been shut down, as according to the ship attendant at the Aladhi seahaven. However Fort Gandala was a huge obstacle itself. There was no way they could just pass through such a large fort, especially since they were still wanted criminals in Rashugal. They were only safe in Sharilton for now, thanks to Lord Cline.

"I do not see why this fort is a problem." Milla stated, "I doubt Efreet or Sylph will have any problem taking care of the soldiers stationed there." Both Efreet and Sylph looked at one another, not sure whether to support Milla's words or not.

Jude was slightly taken aback by that. He had read in books of Fort Gandala's strength, "Erm… I… don't think you should underestimate Fort Gandala. I think we should… take some time to think of another way to Fennmont."

Milla crossed her arms on her chest, not impressed, "You just told me that going through Fort Gandala on land was our only option." When Milla said that, Jude was silent so she knew her statement was correct, "If going through Fort Gandala is the only way, then I do not see the point for wasting time."

"Milla, we'll have to beat through battalions of soldiers stationed there!" Jude said, trying to make Milla understand the stupidity of assaulting the fort with just two people, "I… really don't think it's a good idea to just go there without a plan."

Milla made no response to that although she was clearly displeased. She did not understand why Jude was so afraid of passing through the fort. Of course she knew the dangers the fort posed, but to her, the danger meant little to her. Her priority was to accomplish her mission, which was to find and destroy the Lance of Kresnik and to free Gnome and Undine.

Jude pondered on their next steps. It was a dilemma really, since moving through Fort Gandala really was the only way to get to Fennmont on land. All sea routes to Fennmont were closed but then going through Fort Gandala would be suicide. The young medical student tried to figure something out, a loophole perhaps or an alternate path. Then, after a short while, it hit him.

"Wait a minute…" Jude said slowly, the answer now before him, "I got it! How about we find Rowen and-"

"JUDE!" An excited voice called out from behind.

Before Jude could even react, someone tackled him from behind and the two landed hard on the ground. Whoever the person was, Jude could tell it was a girl. The small figure and size told him so and he could feel what seemed like two marshmallows pushing against his back. The thought of what it was made the young medical student blush.

"It's been so long since I last saw you!" The familiar feminine voice said, getting off of Jude's back, "How have you been? What are you even doing here?" The person then stopped for a while, "Oh wow, I didn't notice before, but this city looks great!"

Jude now recognized the voice and got up. Once on his feet, his suspicions were correct, "Leia!? W-w-what are you doing here?!"

Leia made a pout at that, "We haven't seen each other in like, two years and that's the first thing you say? Not a 'wow, it's great to see you Leia!' or anything?"

Jude scratched the back of his neck, clearly at a loss, "Erm… I…"

"Jude, who is this?" Milla asked, looking at Leia, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Jude turned to Milla and nodded, "Yeah… she's an old friend. We both grew up in the same town."

Leia turned her gaze to Milla and was stunned by Milla's beauty and figure, although she hid her surprise well. Instead she raised her right arm enthusiastically, like a student answering a teacher's question, "Hey there! I'm Leia! It's nice to meet you."

Milla sent a nod, "I am Milla Maxwell. It's nice to meet you too."

Jude stepped in before Leia could respond, "Leia, seriously… what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping my parents at the clinic? Are you here on an errand or something?"

Leia returned her gaze to Jude, "Hey, I came here because I was worried. Your friend told me about some stuff and I wanted to make sure if what he said was true." Leia then grew serious, "Is it true? You're on the run? He told me you and him are wanted people…"

Jude looked away, "I…" He did not know what to say. Then his eyes lit up, "Wait, you said a friend? You mean…" It was then that Jude saw him. Not just him, he was with someone else.

"Oh there he is now!" Leia said, looking behind her, "Ludger! Alvin! Hurry up!"

Jude could hardly believe it. His eyes were not playing tricks on him. Ludger was alive, walking towards them with… the same man he fought on the ship before they separated. Jude did not know why Ludger was with this man, but from the looks of it, the man seemed to be an ally now. For Jude, he was just glad to see Ludger again, alive and well. He did not realize he had been holding his breath and started breathing again.

As for Milla, she was honestly glad to see that Ludger was alive. Of course one part was because she found Ludger's knowledge and skills to be extremely useful. Another part was that, somewhere deep inside, she considered him a companion at this point.

"_So the Kresnik human is alive." _Sylph commented, _"Just like Lord Maxwell predicted." _At the mention of this, Milla remembered that she did make a claim that Ludger would survive.

Jude then started to put two and two together. If Leia came here with Ludger, and she said that he told her a lot of things, he wondered if Ludger told her _everything_. "Leia, you said… Ludger told you about my situation? About why we're wanted?" Leia gave a nod and Jude cautiously approached the topic, "What about… him saying that he's from…"

"…from the future…?" Leia finished for Jude. When he nodded, Leia smiled, "…so, he told you even that huh? I didn't want to believe it… but… he can't be lying… if he's telling everyone the same story, right?"

Jude honestly did not know what to say, "I… I don't know… whether to believe him or not. But what I do know is that he's a friend. He's saved me and Milla's life so that's all that matters for now."

Leia had to agree with that, "Yeah… you're right…"

Ludger and Alvin finally reached the party and since Alvin was the 'newcomer', he felt he had to properly introduce himself, fixing the scarf around his neck, "Hey… name's Alvin." The mercenary then looked at Milla and Jude, "Sorry about the last time, yeah? I don't think I've told you guys this, but I'm a mercenary. So only reason I attacked you the last time… well, was just doing my job."

Milla fixed her posture to the left, "And what's stopping you from betraying us? Who hired you to attack us?"

Alvin slightly raised both arms, "Hey now, I can't just give out my former client's details. Its part of the trade, you know. As for what's stopping me from betraying you…" Alvin winked, "You'll just have to trust me. Your pal Ludger here seems to be fine with me."

Ludger sighed, finally speaking, "Don't worry about him. I don't know what happened the one year before I met you all but… from my timeline, Alvin's a trustworthy friend." At the use of the word 'trustworthy', Alvin winced a little at that, although he hid that. Ludger then turned to Jude and Milla, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

Jude shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe." Milla shared that feeling.

"So tell us Ludger…" Milla said, with one hand on her hips, "What happened after we got separated?"

And Ludger told Jude and Milla everything. He explained how he was picked up by an old fisherman of Leronde, and that was how he ended in the hometown of Jude. He told Jude he met his mom but Jude was nonchalant at the mention of his mother, although there was a small hint that he wanted to say something. After that Ludger told him they left Leronde and told Leia everything about the original timeline and their current situation. He purposely left out the tiny detail of meeting Ivar. Milla did not need to know that since her handmaid left soon after anyway.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Alvin started, "What's the next phase of our 'great adventure'?"

"We need to get to Fennmont." Milla told the mercenary, "And it appears that we have to pass through Fort Gandala."

Alvin whistled, "Well that's really ambitious. So just us five are just going to take over the great fort? I guess that's a fine way to mark ourselves in history. If we survive anyway." Alvin laughed at the last comment. It was a fool's plan to just charge the fort.

"Is the fort that impregnable?" Milla asked. It was an honest question since she truly did not know.

While Alvin and Jude tried to explain to Milla why charging the fort was a bad idea, Ludger now saw how much different Rieze Maxia had changed in just a year. In the original timeline, while Fort Gandala was still a military fortress, it was a bit more open to the public. From Jude and Alvin's description, it would seem that it was an active military fortress.

After Jude and Alvin were done, Milla placed her finger on her chin, "Hmm… despite this fort's impressive defenses, I still need to get to Fennmont."

Jude nodded, "I know and… I just might have a solution." At that, everyone turned to Jude, "Maybe we could try asking Rowen or Lord Cline for help? I mean… they might know something we don't right? Or maybe they can get us special permission to pass through the fort? I mean, Lord Cline did free us from the wanted posters in Sharilton."

"Who's Lord Cline?" Leia asked. Ludger's attention however was caught when Jude mentioned Rowen. So his hunch was correct. Jude did meet Rowen at Sharilton.

"He's the Governor of Sharilton." Jude answered, "We spoke with him earlier and… well, he basically 'erased' our wanted posters in Sharilton."

Leia was impressed, "Wow! So that's why none of the guards tried to catch Ludger!" Ludger chuckled nervously at that.

Alvin found Jude's plan to be the only chance they had, "Well I guess it's worth a shot right? Better than just trying to take the fort ourselves anyway."

Jude nodded, "Alright then. Let's try and find Rowen or Lord Cline. They should be somewhere in the city."

Jude led the party this time, searching for the butler of house Sharil. Milla followed as well, although she did not like it. Time was being wasted and that meant more time for the Lance to be repaired. She had to hurry.

**Skit: Old letters  
>Present: Jude, Leia &amp; Alvin<strong>

**Leia: By the way Jude…**

**Jude: Huh?**

**Leia: Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?! I sent you so many and I didn't even get one reply back!**

**Jude: Oh… err… I…**

**Alvin: Oh, what's this? Jude, how could you? It isn't nice to ignore your friend's letters. Especially if it's a girl.**

**Jude: B-but it isn't my fault entirely. I mean, Leia's handwriting hasn't really… improved and it's so hard to read them!**

**Leia: What? How rude! There is nothing wrong with my handwriting!**

**Jude: Even then, all you write is about yourself. I mean, there's almost nothing for me to write back.**

**Leia: Hmph! You're just making excuses. *Notices Alvin* Hey, what's that you got there?**

**Alvin: Oh this? It's nothing really. I sent messages to a lady friend through this bird. It really comes in handy.**

**Leia: A lady friend? *excited* See Jude? Alvin's like… a gentleman. He takes his time to write back to his special someone!**

**Jude: ….**

**Alvin: Don't sweat it kid. Maybe someday you'll be like a grown up like me. **

**Jude: *Sigh***

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jude led the group to the central plaza, hoping to find either Lord Cline or Rowen there. He knew Lord Cline was absent from the manor since he left earlier on an errand before Jude or Milla did. Rowen had also left the manor when Lord Cline ordered the butler to inform the guards about taking down the wanted posters. Now they needed to find either of these two men to inquire about passing through Fort Gandala.

For Leia, this was almost like a sightseeing opportunity. After all, she did not know how Rowen or Cline looked like, so she could hardly help. Jude's description was rather vague as well, so the only ones that knew how either looked like was Jude and Milla. Ludger claimed he knew Rowen but not of Cline, which Leia found strange. If Ludger was from the future, she wondered why he never met Cline. But that was the least of her worries. She was just enjoying the beautiful view of Sharilton.

The central plaza was still filled with people, merchants enthusiastically calling for potential buyers to check their goods. Ludger was almost tempted when he saw one of the merchants selling fresh fruits and vegetables, spotting a healthy array of tomatoes. But he managed to suppress his urges.

"Hey! All of you!" A loud, commanding voice barked, "I've been looking for you!"

The whole party saw three Sharilton guards approaching them. Two of the guards followed the one leading them. While the two guards wore armor of similar designs, the one leading them had much more intricate details on his armor, not to mention his armor was larger than the rest of the Sharilton guards.

"Oh boy, looks like the Governor's orders lasted only so long." Alvin remarked, preparing himself for battle, "They must be after you three from the wanted posters."

Leia drew her staff, "Are we just going to beat them here in public? That's just going to get the others attention."

"Wait! We are not here to arrest you!" The guard with the large armor said quickly, "I'm here under orders from Sir Rowen!"

"Rowen?" Jude repeated in confusion.

"Explain yourself." Milla said, keeping a close eye on these three guards. If they grabbed their weapons, she would strike first.

The guard understood, saluting the entire party, surprising them, "Let me explain. I am the Commander of the Sharilton guards. Sir Rowen is currently accompanying Lord Cline to Bermia Gorge and gave me direct orders to find all of you after he left. I've been looking for you all ever since. Well… in particular, the two that was on the wanted posters." The commander then turned to Ludger, "Although I see the third person on the wanted poster is here as well."

"So why did Rowen ask you to find us?" Jude inquired.

The Commander faced Jude, "We have received reports of citizens in Sharilton being missing… kidnapped even." At the mention of this, Jude found this almost similar to Fennmont. Just like how his professor went missing. The Commander continued, "Lord Cline and Sir Rowen have gone to Bermia Gorge to investigate the matter."

"Rowen and Lord Cline's going to Bermia Gorge?" Jude questioned. The Commander nodded in return.

Milla now stepped forward, "If Rowen thinks we can be of help, then I am afraid he will be disappointed. We have our own objectives to achieve."

"Sir Rowen said you might say something like that." The Commander replied, "He told me that Bermia Gorge might interest you as well."

Milla blinked once, "What do you mean?"

"Our guards have reported of sighting Rashugal soldiers in the gorge." The commander responded, "Rowen said that the Rashugal soldiers in the gorge… might mean something to you."

Both Jude and Milla looked at one another. They could definitely see the connection. Ludger also had a feeling of what this meant while Alvin had no reaction. The only one clueless was Leia. Although Ludger did inform her what was going on, that did not mean she understood everything.

"Rashugal soldiers at the gorge…" Jude said slowly, "And missing people… no doubt about it. It's just like what happened at Fennmont!"

Milla nodded. All thoughts of hurrying to Fennmont were cast aside. She _needed_ to investigate what was happening at Bermia Gorge, "How do we get to this Bermia Gorge?"

"It looks like Sir Rowen was right. It caught your interest." The Commander muttered then looked at Milla, "Erm… you have to take the Culmar trail to get to Bermia Gorge. The entrance of the Culmar trail is towards the southwest, near Sharil manor. Do you need me to show you?"

"No, it's fine." Jude answered, thanking the Commander, "We'll head over there now."

Milla was already on the move. Whatever was going on at Bermia Gorge, she needed to put a stop to it. Both Efreet and Sylph shared the same feeling of passion as Milla did right now.

While the party moved towards the entrance of Culmar Trail, Ludger was just glad he would finally meet Rowen again. It would be nice to finally meet the future prime minister of Rieze Maxia and listen to his sharp tongue. Their next destination: the Culmar Trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rashugal has shown its true colors." Rowen declared, his saber revealed, "You do know attempting to kidnap the Governor of Sharilton is declaring civil war?"

Rowen and Cline were currently at the Culmar Trail, just halfway to Bermia Gorge. Four Sharilton guards accompanied them when Rashugal soldiers ambushed them, quickly defeating the unprepared guards. Only Rowen and Cline were left standing and Rowen took note that all the Rashugal soldiers gaze were on Cline. Their intention was obvious. Rowen counted and there were only five Rashugal soldiers.

"Stay out of this old man." One of the soldiers warned, "We only want that young Governor there. If you wanna stay alive for who knows how much longer you have at your age, keep out of this."

Rowen chuckled, stepping up to protect his master, who was behind him, "My, what colorful use of words. Unfortunately, I serve my master and if you are all a threat to his safety, I cannot ignore that."

"We're warning you…!" The same soldier warned once more.

"I'll handle him!" Another soldier cried out, sprinting towards Rowen, "The rest of you, capture our target!"

The four Rashugal soldiers complied, separating from that one soldier moving towards Rowen. The aged butler watched the soldier nearing him, "To engage an enemy without knowing the enemy's strength… is this how the young generation of soldiers acts?"

Before the Rashugal soldier knew it, Rowen had moved in and delivered a superb cut across the soldier's midsection, instantly killing the Rashugal soldier. This was a surprise to the remaining four soldiers, stopping their attempt on capturing Cline.

"He… he killed him!" A Rashugal soldier screamed.

"Get him!" Another yelled, prompting all four to now gang up on Rowen.

Rowen almost pitied the soldiers. Although their identities were hidden under their helmets, they were still young men. It was a soldier's duty to obey their orders and that was all they were doing. And just like them, he had a duty to fulfill. He started channeling a spirit arte.

Once the group of Rashugal soldiers was near, he released the arte, "_Tightening Chains!__"_

Suddenly, three of the four Rashugal soldiers found themselves surrounded by a bright, yellow spiritual chain. The spiritual chain was shaped like a box, trapping those soldiers in. The three soldiers stopped moving, confused about what to do. Then Rowen finished them. The walls of the spiritual chain then closed in and the moment it touched one of the soldiers, the chain broke. An intense pain shot up through each of the Rashugal soldiers, indescribable by words. Then the pain stopped and all three dropped on the earth, unmoving. They were finished.

The remaining soldier was shaking in fear. All of his comrades were defeated and it was now impossible for him to single-handedly take on this crazy old man. He released a desperate battle cry and then… aimed Cline with his spear drawn out.

"You clearly underestimate me." Cline said, drawing out a sword, "I'd prefer to avoid any needless bloodshed but… it seems you're not capable of listening to reason anymore.

The soldier thrust his spear forward, but to his surprise, Cline was extremely agile. The young Governor of Sharilton side-stepped the attack, stepped in and smacked the hilt of his sword on the back of the soldier's head. Even despite the helmet the soldier wore, Cline had applied enough force to knock the soldier out. The soldier dropped on the ground, unconscious. Cline kneeled down and made sure the soldier was still breathing. Cline felt the soldier's pulse, much to his relief.

"Such find swordsmanship, as usual." Rowen praised, walking to his master, "And your footsteps have always been extraordinary. An important part of dueling is usually the movement of the feet, which many fail to master."

Cline brushed it off, "Stop with the flattery Rowen. Don't forget, it was you who taught me everything I know."

Rowen chuckled, "Ah that may be so, but it was only because you were a good student. In any case, we can continue this debate another time. We have much more pressing issues to attend to." Rowen then looked down at the Rashugal soldier Cline knocked out, "I shall make sure this soldier be taken to Sharilton to be treated… and then interrogated."

Cline nodded and turned to the direction of where Bermia Gorge was, "Thank you Rowen…"

Rowen merely smiled. Rowen wanted to say, '_No, Lord Cline… thank you for helping me two years ago…'_ but Cline told him to stop saying that. And Rowen obeyed. His only way to say thanks was to serve the young Governor in whichever way he can.

The pair were about to continue on when Rowen sensed the arrival of others. He gestured for Cline to stop, which the young Governor did. Rowen turned around, drawing his saber to be prepared. However when he saw who it was, he realized there was no need to.

"Rowen, is that…" Cline started saying, squinting his eyes to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

"You are correct, Lord Cline." Rowen said, "It seems the Commander did his job."

Cline turned to Rowen, "What did you do Rowen?"

Rowen laughed, "Oh nothing too much Lord Cline. I simply figured we would need some extra help in resolving the issue at Bermia Gorge. Besides, I believe that what we find at the gorge… is to their interest as well."

Cline sighed, not saying anything else. Not too far from Rowen and Cline, Jude and the rest of the party were seen, moving quickly towards the pair. Alvin saw the five Rashugal soldiers on the ground along with the dead Sharilton guards. Whatever happened here, he concluded that the old man and that young chap managed to beat them unscathe.

"I see you have got my message Jude. Milla." Rowen greeted, his hands clasped behind him.

"Yes." Both Jude and Milla said in unison, but Milla had more to say, "Did what the Commander say is true? That Rashugal soldiers were seen?"

Rowen nodded sadly, "The Rashugal soldiers that ambushed me and Lord Cline just a minute ago is proof of that. Whatever they are doing at Bermia Gorge, they do not want us to know. And I am sure you… no, all of us… have an idea what that might be."

Milla gave a nod while Jude could remember the events of what happened at Fennmont. He never got any definite proof, but he had a feeling that his teacher, Professor Haus, was dead. Now he wanted to make sure the same would not occur here in the gorge.

Cline then stepped in, "Milla, Jude… let Rowen and I handle this. You have your own objectives, don't you? This is a matter with Sharilton. I don't want to trouble you more than I should."

Jude shook his head, his fists clenched, "Lord Cline… whatever is going on at the gorge, we need to know too. If they are trying to create another weapon similar to the one in Fennmont, then…"

Milla finished Jude's words, "Then it is my mission to stop what they are doing. The fact that what they are doing is harming both spirits and humans alike call for my attention."

Cline stared at Milla. He could see the conviction in her eyes, the same sort of determination he had when it came to protecting his city. It was like staring into a mirror and no doubt, it would be impossible to stop her, just like Rowen could not stop him.

Finally Cline relented, "I understand. I… appreciate the help." Rowen smiled from the back. Cline then looked at Jude's companions and he turned to Jude, "I must admit, I do not recall these people when my sister first brought you to the manor."

"Oh, that's right." Jude looked at Leia, Alvin and Ludger, and then introduced them to Cline, "This is Leia, an old friend of mine from my hometown. And err… this is Alvin, a mercenary."

"Glad to be of service." Alvin said coolly. He had to make an impression.

"And this is Ludger." Jude introduced and Ludger smiled awkwardly.

Cline stared at Ludger for a while, as if trying to solve the piece of a puzzle. Then it hit him, "Oh! So this is your third companion that was on the wanted poster! I see that he's with you now."

Ludger stared blankly at Cline and blurted out, "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me." Cline offered his hand to Ludger, which Ludger awkwardly shook hands, "I'm Cline Sharil, the Governor of Sharilton."

"Sharil… you're Driselle's brother?" Ludger said in shock. He was beginning to get even more confused now.

"You know my sister?" Cline said with surprise and a growing suspicion now, "But… you weren't with Jude or Milla when they met my sister. How do you know her?"

Before Cline could step further, Rowen intervened, "Lord Cline, I apologize but I believe we need to get to the gorge. Every second we waste is crucial."

Cline was brought back to reality and nodded, completely forgetting about Ludger, "You're right. Everyone, let's go."

Rowen and Cline led the group since they were much more familiar with the area. While the rest followed, Ludger was still visibly shaken up.

The rest of the party had gone ahead, following Cline and Rowen. Only Jude and Ludger were left behind and Jude approached Ludger, placing his hand on Ludger's shoulder, "Ludger, you okay?"

Ludger was still at a loss, "That guy… he's Driselle's… brother?"

"Yes, what's wrong? I'm sure you must know about him." Jude said, "Didn't you meet him in the future."

That was what shook Ludger up. He had never _met_ Cline before. Whenever he visited Elize in Sharilton, there was only Driselle. There was little to no mention of Driselle's late brother. This was the first time Ludger saw Cline in the flesh. But in order to not worry Jude, Ludger decided to lie.

"It's nothing…" Ludger lied, giving a smile, "It's just that… Cline changed a lot in one year. He wasn't like this from the timeline I knew. Sorry for making you worry."

Jude nodded, accepting Ludger's excuse, "Come on, let's go. We need to stop whatever Rashugal is doing at the gorge!" Jude and Ludger started a small jog to catch up with the rest of the party. Jude turned to Ludger as they ran, "I'm… really glad you're with us again Ludger."

Ludger nodded, "Yeah… I'm back…"

Inside Ludger's mind, he had made a decision. Whatever happened to Cline in the original timeline, he was going to make sure that in this timeline, Cline would survive this time. He did not know what happened that took Cline's life, but now he was given a chance to change this part of history. And he would make sure that history would be rewritten like how he wanted it.

Unknown to Ludger however, was the fact that history had already been altered. The moment Cline had decided to investigate the gorge and avoid his capture, history had been changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the party a while before they finally arrived at Bermia Gorge. Suffice to say, almost everyone with the exception of Cline, Rowen and Ludger, the rest were amazed at the sight. Basically the place was a sight to behold, with beautiful cliffs around them and rocks formed that would just catch the eye of anyone visiting the gorge for the first time.

"Wow…" Jude said in awe, "I… I've never seen anything like this…"

Leia nodded, her bright eyes taking in the environment, "This place… it's amazing!"

"Bermia Gorge is one of the few liminal regions in Rashugal." Rowen decided to explain, "Perhaps I could give you all a tour of this beautiful area after we are done with handling this threat."

"You will?" Leia said excitedly, "I'll be looking forward to it then!"

Rowen laughed lightly at that. For him, it was always a pleasure to teach the new generation of whatever knowledge he could pass on. But for now, that would have to wait. They came to this gorge not to sight-see, but to find and eliminate the Rashugal threat.

The party ventured deeper into the gorge, looking for any signs of the presence of Rashugal. As they searched around, Milla felt the cries of spirits just close to her. "This feeling…" Milla whispered, "It's almost the same like when in Fennmont."

Jude saw Milla was disturbed and asked, "Milla, did you find something?"

Milla nodded and followed the cries. Jude informed the group that Milla found her lead and followed her. After a while, Milla spotted a small cave with deathly purple light being emitted. And that was where the spirits cries were the loudest. Without a care for her own safety, Milla ran. The rest of the party followed and just as Milla was about to enter the cave, a strange but unique purple barrier appeared, stopping Milla in her tracks.

The strange purple barrier was blocking their path, releasing an eerie sound at the same time. While most would be put off by the barrier, Milla stretched out her hands, to test whether the barrier was harmful or not.

"Don't!" Alvin warned, almost shouting even, "You touch that and it just might tear your arm right off!"

"How do you know?" Milla asked, looking at the mercenary.

"I don't." Alvin replied and pointed at the barrier, "But you don't just go around touching things you don't know."

Milla found Alvin's answer to hold logic but that did not mean she liked it. She returned her attention to the barrier, "I don't have time to deal with this. I know the Rashugal soldiers are in this cave! We need to get in."

"It is however too risky." Rowen observed, "We do not know whether this barrier is dangerous or not. Nor do we have information if this barrier can be destroyed."

"I'll find out." Milla decided before she communicated with the two Great Spirits in her mind, "Efreet, Sylph. Can you tell me anything of this barrier?"

Both Efreet and Sylph studied the barrier, both Great Spirits invisible to the rest of the party. The two Great Spirits stretched out their arms and inspected the barrier before them. After a while, both Great Spirits gave their report.

"_The barrier is infused with a large amount of mana."_ Efreet reported first.

Sylph continued from where Efreet finished, _"That means the barrier can be destroyed or dispelled. However to destroy it, it would require a large amount of power. It will not be easy."_

Milla thanked her two Great Spirits and drew out her sword, "It seems that the barrier can be destroyed. But it requires a tremendous effort to do so."

Milla's blade then engulfed in flames, courtesy of Efreet. Before the group could stop her, she swung her blade and smashed it against the barrier, but the barrier hardly reacted. It was like hitting a brick wall. However this did not deter Milla as she continued swinging her sword against the barrier multiple times. With each strike, Cline could see Milla's sword becoming more damaged.

Jude finally had enough and pulled Milla backwards, "Milla, stop! The barrier is too strong! You can't destroy it."

"Let me go Jude!" Milla ordered, struggling to break free from Jude's grasp, "This barrier _can _be destroyed! I cannot waste time, we must break this barrier to enter!"

"Milla, you must calm down." Rowen advised, stroking his beard, "Rushing in with no proper planning will be a danger to us all." Milla glared at Rowen as the butler stood directly in front of the barrier, examining it, "Indeed, it is possible to destroy this barrier but it will require too much effort for any of us to destroy it. Rather than wasting time on it, I would prefer we seek an alternate route into the caverns."

"Is there another way in?" Leia asked.

"There should be." Rowen answered, looking around the caverns, "But we must hurry. Wasting any more time, I fear for the lives of the people within the caverns."

Cline clenched his fists in anger and Milla felt the same as well. Both were angered for different reasons. They were so close to stopping whatever Rashugal was planning.

Ludger looked at the barrier and then at Cline. He wondered if Cline's passion to save his people would result in him overreacting. If that was the case, his life would be in danger. So Ludger decided that the more time they wasted, the worst Cline's mental state would be. His solution would be to break through the barrier.

With decisive actions, Ludger suddenly transformed into his level four Chromatus state, the highest form of the Chromatus. The sudden transformation surprised everyone except Milla and Jude, who had seen Ludger in this state before.

"Whoa there." Alvin commented, stepping back, "I don't recall you even doing this."

"Is that even Ludger?" Leia said, her eyes searching for answer. The unsurprised look from Jude and Milla told her that it was.

"What in the name…?" Rowen muttered, unable to finish his sentence from shock.

Ludger moved ahead and with all his might, swung his lance against the barrier. To his shock, even his lance did not destroy the barrier, although the barrier this time had a mild reaction. This meant that Ludger's attack was barely enough to destroy it, but it was now a possibility. However, it seemed that even his level four Chromatus was not enough.

"So even you cannot break it…" Jude whispered in defeat.

Ludger stood still for a moment, considering his options. He was not about to give up. It was almost like the barrier was directly challenging him. In all his time, he had never seen anything that could withstand the power of the Chromatus and this was the first time. Ludger turned around and saw both Cline and Milla staring at him in anticipation. Both were placing their hopes in him to destroy the barrier so that they all could rush in.

Ludger made his choice. And before he made his move, he remembered what Chronos told him. It was Chronos's parting words before he disappeared from the human realm.

"_Ludger," Chronos called out, stopping Ludger in his tracks to the Laforte Research Center, "Let me give you a warning._

"_What is it?" Ludger snapped back. He was in a rush to find Jude or Milla._

_Chronos pointed to the pocket where Ludger kept his pocket watch, "I told you that your Chromatus power no longer turns you into a catalyst. That is only because I bound that with my own power."_

"_So what's your point?" Ludger said, his impatience clearly evident._

"_Do you remember what happened at the Land of Canaan?" Chronos questioned. When Ludger seemed a little bit lost, Chronos reminded him, "Do you remember your fit of anger you threw on Bisley?"_

_Now Ludger remembered it. It was a little bit blur, but in his anger, Ludger managed to ascend beyond the level four Chromatus. He remembered the surged of power he felt coursing through his body. It was even more powerful than the level four Chromatus. "Yeah? What about it?" Ludger said, wanting to know where Chronos was taking this._

"_If you use that power in this timeline, even my powers cannot stop you forever." Chronos said, his voice carrying a tone of doom._

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Chronos sighed, "My power can shield you from the catalyst-affects up to your level four state. However… if you go beyond that… and repeatedly use that power, even my powers will soon break. Then after that, the pocket watch will return to normal, where you will become a catalyst the more you use the Chromatus power."_

_Now Ludger understood what Chronos meant, "So that means… I shouldn't use transform to that 'state' so much?"_

_Chronos nodded. There was one more bit he could tell the human, but the Great Spirit of Time felt that was sufficient. If Ludger still had no clue about it, then perhaps one day in the near future, he would enlighten him. But for now, Chronos had no obligation to help him any further. And with that, the Great Spirit disappeared from the human realm and Ludger rushed into the Laforte Research Center._

Ludger remembered that conversation very clearly in his mind. He had always thought there was no way he needed to go beyond the level four Chromatus since the power was immense. But now, the time had come. He had made his decision.

Still in his level four Chromatus form, Ludger outstretched his arms and released a large surge of mana. Ludger was covered in a bright light, blinding everyone in the party and forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Milla and her two Great Spirits could sense a large amount of mana emitting from Ludger, but they could not see what was going on. After a few seconds, the bright beam of light was gone and in front of everyone, Ludger was different.

"Ludger…?" Jude said uncertainly, "Is that… you?"

While Ludger's appearance looked almost similar, there were multiple differences. His armor was still the level four Chromatus, but his lance was no longer black with a mix of yellow. The lance's body was now dark purple, with the tip of the lance black and yellow. There was a tremendous amount of energy being released from the lance itself. Also, the Chromatus armor was now filled with unknown symbols, decorating all over his body. Finally, Ludger's arms were glowing, shining brightly like a beacon of light.

This was the first time, for everyone, to see Ludger in this new transformation. Even Efreet and Sylph were stunned at such a sight. They had never seen or felt such tremendous amount of mana exuding from a spirit, let alone a human.

"What… is this…?" Milla said slowly.

Ludger stayed silent, not answering. He, himself, had no idea what to call this. But in his mind, he considered this as the '_Level five of the Chromatus form'_.

**CHAPTER END**


End file.
